Sentimientos ¿Amor o Amistad?
by Mery'Brisingr
Summary: TERMINADO. La vida de algunos Caballeros cambiará radicalmente, cuando unas Amazonas comiencen a entrenar en el Santuario de Athena para poder ingresar en la Orden de la Diosa. . . ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. The Beginning: De Frío a Calor

-Espero que ahora tenga sentido… ya que he tenido que remodelarlo!!

-Ninguno de los Caballeros, ni dioses, ni nada me pertenecen todavía (maldito Kurumada… Se me ha adelantado…) Pero yo no me rindo jajaja!! Que lo disfruten y dejen algún Review!!

(-.-) salto de un párrafo a otro o salto de un periodo de tiempo a otro.

--

Pasados las Guerras Sagradas de Ares en el Santuario de Athena, la fría Batalla de Asgard, la dura Pelea contra el Santuario Marino de Poseidón y el arduo Combate contra Hades en el Inframundo, la Tierra respira en paz.

Athena con todo su Divino Poder y Sabiduría, decide devolver a la vida a los valerosos Guerreros caídos a lo largo de tantos cruentos enfrentamientos: los Caballeros protectores de la Diosa, los Guerreros Divinos Asgardianos fieles a Odín y a los Generales Marinos de Poseidón… ¡Todos volverían a la Vida!

-.-

Años más tarde de este suceso la vida seguía, como de costumbre. En el Santuario griego, los Caballeros de Bronce se habían ofrecido a entrenar a los que serían futuros Caballeros de la Diosa, junto con los Caballeros de Plata y de Oro. En Asgard, los guerreros Divinos seguían profesando su Fe a Hilda y a Odín. Pero en el Santuario Submarino de Poseidón, hubo un pequeño cambio. A petición del Emperador de Los Mares, Isaac de Kraken, seguiría con su entrenamiento en Siberia, tal como lo había comenzado años antes. Athena dio su permiso para que so se llevase a cabo. Y así se hizo.

Días después del acuerdo, Isaac recibió una carta de Athena:

"_Gracias a un convenio entre el Emperador de los Mares y yo, te otorgo el permiso de continuar tu formación como Caballero junto a Crystal, Caballero de los Hielos _(NdA: No sé si es así)_ en Siberia, para concluir tu entrenamiento…"_

Isaac siguió leyendo la carta hasta el final, eufórico por lo que ella decía y aunque no tenía firma sabía de quien era. Había sentido como su gentil cosmos lo inundaba al abrirla.

Tan pronto como acabó de leer la carta, empacó sus pocas pertenencias y marchó a despedirse de todos. Salió de su habitación en el Palacio Submarino de Poseidón (NdA: totalmente inventado), donde residían todos los Generales, y se dirigió hacia la sala principal del Trono Marino. Iba cavilando su vuelta a Siberia, su posible reencuentro con Hyoga y los entrenamiento que le esperaban con su antiguo maestro. El muchacho extrañaba la sueva y fría nieve siberiana, las largas reflexiones con hyoga y las cálidas palabras de ánimo de Crystal. Isaac cargaba un fardo lleno de ropa de abrigo y algunas pertenencias personales. Le hubiera gustado llevarse la armadura de Kraken, pero seguro que Poseidón encontraba a un buen sustituto para él.

Antes de entrar a la sala donde el Emperador, se despidió de todos los Generales Marinos y de la bella Sirena Tethis. Por lo que Isaac había oído, en un futuro no muy lejano sería la próxima Emperatriz de los Siete Mares.

Isaac abrió la pesada puerta y avanzó, hizo una perfecta reverencia y quedó su rodilla hincada en el suelo; hasta obtener ordenes de Poseidón.

- Isaac – dijo Poseidón – ahora debes partir hacia la superficie de donde una vez te recogí y en donde continuarás tu entrenamiento interrumpido. Nunca debes olvidar quién eres y cuál es tu misión para con el Mundo y ten siempre fe en ti mismo. Y nunca dejes que las injurias ajenas causen estragos en ti. ¡Vete y se feliz!

Isaac se puso en pie, de repente lo vio todo negro sintiendo desvanecerse.

-.-

Una brisa fría glacial impactó en la cara de Isaac, despertándolo. Se encontraba en una cama mullida y estaba arropado con unas sábanas. En la habitación había una ventana abierta y unas estanterías, también. Se quedó observando el paisaje helado del exterior, todo vestido de blanco inmaculado.

Sí, había vuelto a Siberia.

Un ruido le hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Isaac reconoció perfectamente al hombre que entró por ella.

- ¡Crystal! – dijo él, emocionado.

- Hola, Isaac – le respondió – Vaya ¡cómo has cambiado! Bienvenido de nuevo.

Crystal le indicó a Isaac que se levantase y que se dirigiera a la cocina. El muchacho olió la sabrosa comida del Caballero, y su boca se le hizo agua.

Ambos se sentaron ala mesa y comieron animadamente.

- Y dime Maestro – dijo Isaac tragando un tragando un trozo de pan - ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Poseidón te teletrasnportó – contestó él brevemente.

Siguieron hablando mientras comían. Luego Crystal le explicó su rutina Isaac.

Anocheció mientras entrenaban un poco y se duchaban. Después tomaron la cena y se fueron a acostar.

Y así establecieron esa monótona rutina. Levantarse, entrenar, comer, entrenar, cenar, ducharse, charlar y dormir.

-.-

El mar estaba embravecido. El chico lo podía observar desde el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación.

Se avecinaban cambios. Lo presentía.

En días como esos, en los que el mar estaba tan agitado, era mejor no salir a fuera.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Isaac! ¡Isaac! – se oyó decir al otro lado de la puerta. Isaac cerró la ventana y fue a abrir.

Allí, se encontraban su maestro Crystal, junto a Camus.

- Isaac – empezó a hablar Crystal – necesitamos hablar contigo…

- Esta noche, en la cena tendremos una conversación de hombre a hombre – siguió Camus – Por eso hoy quiero que hagas la maleta y no preguntes. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Isaac se encontraba en un "shock" y tardó algo en contestar. Hizo un leve asentamiento con la cabeza como repuesta.

Crystal y Camus se marcharon, sin hacer ruido.

Mientras Isaac hacia la maleta, se puso a pensar…

- _¿A qué viene esto?_ – Se preguntaba para sus adentros – _desde que Camus escuchó mi historia de como rescaté a Hyoga de los remolinos cerca del barco de su madre, su actitud ha cambiado radicalmente. Pero hoy estaban más fríos y distantes aun ¿A qué viene la arrogancia en las palabras de Camus? Y también esa falta de autoridad que cae sobre mi maestro cuando va con Camus… Él dice que es sólo respeto, pero yo creo que lo intimida… ¿Y porque tengo que hacer las maletas? ¿A dónde me llevan? _

Isaac se estuvo haciendo preguntas hasta la hora de la cena. Antes de que ésta empezase, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta. Era Crystal. Venía a recoger sus maletas.

Ambos bajaron hasta el comedor. Desde que Camus regresó a Siberia para ver a Crystal, éste había quedado en un segundo plano y se volvió frío y distante.

Isaac pudo preguntar a su maestro. Pudo hacerle todas las preguntas que le atormentaron aquella tarde. Pero debido a toda esa distancia repentina que le separaba de su maestro, prefirió callar.

Cuando Isaac entró en el comedor primero que vio fueron los amenazantes y fríos ojos de Camus. Crystal soltó las maletas en una esquina del comedor, mientras que Camus se dirigía hacia él y le decía algo en voz baja.

- ¡Isaac! Toma asiento, por favor – le dijo Camus.

Cuando éste se sentó, Crystal abandonó la habitación y Camus se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Isaac recordó lo que en el Santuario de Athena, se decía de Camus: un caballero cuyo corazón hecho de puro hielo, no puede albergar sentimientos bonitos… Frío, severo, implacable… ¡Camus de Acuario!

- Seguro que te habrás preguntado a qué ha venido todo esto – dijo de repente Camus. Su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo – pues te lo diré. Vine aquí con la intención de llevarme un discípulo a Grecia y entrenarle para ser digno de llevar la Armadura de Oro de Acuario y proteger a Athena y las 11º casa, la Casa de Acuario. En cuanto escuché lo que hiciste por Hyoga, lo tuve claro. Tú serás mi discípulo.

Otra vez Isaac se quedó sin palabras. La voz de Camus resonaba en su mente. No tardó mucho en volver en sí. Isaac no dudó en aceptar. Lo sentía mucho por Hyoga, pero una persona que estaba constantemente mostrando sus no merecía si quiera ser Caballero de Bronce.

Camus e Isaac partieron justo después de la cena. El joven muchacho llevaba una venda en el ojo izquierdo, el frío glacial de Siberia había causado estragos en su herida, ya curada.

A medida que se acercaban a Grecia, Isaac podía sentir el calor mediterráneo y olvidar el frío glacial de Siberia.


	2. La Llegada Inesperada

- He reformado un poco el Fic… Espero que les guste y dejen algún review. Ah! Por cierto los caballeros y los dioses y esos tipos no son míos (maldito Kuru, me plagió la idea!! O eso creo…)

--

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Isaac se instaló y se acostumbró al clima y las costumbres griegas. Dormía en una habitación de la Casa de Acuario. Cada día se levantaba con el alba y entrenaba hasta la puesta de sol. Luego tomaba un baño y comentaba con Camus el día. Se esforzaba por aprender el griego que se hablaba en el Santuario. A veces, Mu de Aries o Shaka de Virgo, le enseñaban. Aunque la gente del Santuario, excepto Athena y algunos Caballeros dorados, le despreciaban. Isaac se sentía desplazado por ser un niño y por la fea cicatriz que bañaba su ojo izquierdo.

En sus mayores momentos de flaqueza, había llegado a atentar contra su vida; pero Camus se lo impedía y le recordaba que lo había elegido a él por ser el más fuerte y por no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos ni las criticas de los demás.

Camus siempre defendía a su discípulo. Era muy sobre protector. Cosa que, a Isaac, le impresionó ya que en Siberia parecía adquirir un aire de autoridad que lo convertía en un hombre de hielo.

Isaac llegó a quererle como un padre.

-.-

Un día, el muchacho estaba sentado a las puertas de la Casa de Acuario, y unos hombres empezaron a arrojarle piedras. De un momento a otro, Camus apareció. Pero no hizo falta porque Isaac se deshizo de los tipos sin problemas. Desde ese día, todos respetaron a Isaac y nadie le volvió a discriminar. Camus se sorprendió porque vio qué su discípulo empezaba a superarle.

-.-

Hacía ya un año y medio que Isaac se había convertido en el discípulo de Camus. En ese tiempo se había echo muy amigo de Milo de Escorpión, al igual que se maestro. Muchos días, después de entrenar el Acuariano e Isaac iban a la Casa de Escorpión. Allí Milo, le contaba a Isaac anécdotas de cuando Camus y él eran pequeños.

Ese día Isaac(o el "pequeño botellín" como lo habían apodado Kanon y Máscara de Muerte) NdA. ( A ver que me explique: lo de botellín viene porque Acuario es representado por una jarra con agua. Isaac es Acuario y como es el nuevo y es pequeño…) no tenía que entrenar. Camus se lo había dado libre. Ambos fueron, como de costumbre, a la Casa del Escorpiano.

Inmediatamente después de poner un pie en esa Casa, sintieron un Cosmos lleno de preocupación y desesperación ¡Era el Cosmos de Milo!

El Caballero se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala y maldiciendo el haber nacido

- ¡Ay, pobre de mí! ¿Por qué yo? – se le escuchaba decir. Milo estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió el Cosmos del Acuariano, ni el de su discípulo. Y, en cuanto los vio, se asustó tanto; como si hubiese visto un fantasma - ¡KKYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Como se ocurre darme ese susto! – dijo dramatizando la situación y llevándose la mano al pecho - ¡No tenéis corazón!

- Milo, no exageres y dinos que pasa – dijo Isaac, intentando calmarle. Los tres hombres se sentaron junto a una mesa en la sala de Milo, donde dormía el Escorpiano.

- Ayer tuve una conversación con Athena. Me dijo que tendría que entrenar a alguien…

- Pues que bien, no – interrumpió Isaac.

- ¡Nooooooooooooo! – Milo seguía dramatizando – Athena me dijo exactamente:

-_Milo de Escorpión, necesito que entrenes a dos de las futuras guerreras de la Orden de Athena…_

Camus e Isaac se miraron fijamente y se echaron a reír. - ¡Milo entrenando a unas chicas! – repitieron al unísono.

El Escorpiano también les dijo que Marin y Shina entrenarían a otras cuatro chicas más para dicha Orden.

- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo – preguntó curioso Isaac – hasta que vengan las dos chicas deberías estar tranquilo, ¿no?

- Sí, pero es que vienen hoy- chilló Milo histérico.

- ¡QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉ! – dijeron Isaac y Camus a la vez.

De repente sintieron el Cosmos de Athena y Milo se temió lo peor. Los tres, salieron a la sala principal.

Cuando la Diosa estuvo frente a ellos, hicieron una perfecta reverencia y volvieron a ponerse de pie; cara a cara junto a al diosa.

- Milo de Escorpión, ¿a qué se debe este jaleo? – preguntó Athena.

Milo se negó a responder, bajando la cabeza. Athena le miró con ojos comprensivos y su cara se tornó amable y dulce. La Diosa comprendió que Milo estaba asustado.

- Milo, te presento a tus discípulas, ¡podéis pasar! – ordenó Athena.

Por la puerta principal aparecieron dos pequeñas siluetas. Iban caminando con miedo, y al llegar, se escondieron detrás de Athena. Dos chicas que tendrían casi la misma edad que Isaac.

- Chicas este es Milo, el Caballero de Oro del Signo de Escorpión y guardián de la octava casa del Santuario; vuestro entrenador. Él os instruirá hasta que estéis listas para ingresar en la Orden de Athena.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Milo.

- Hola – dijeron tímidamente las chiquillas colocadas a ambos lados de la Diosa.

- Milo ellas son: Alexa – dijo Athena señalando en su lado derecho a una muchacha morena con unos ojos verdes que Isaac no pudo dejar de mirar desde que se cruzó con ellos – Y Alexandra – señalando su lado izquierdo y a una chica de piel blanca y de ojos y pelo negros – Milo os instalará una habitación en la Casa de Escorpión y os resolverá todas vuestras dudas que tengáis. Ya está todo dicho. ¡Camus! ¡Isaac! ¡Vamos!

Athena se fue seguida del Acuariano y de Isaac, que echó una mirada de refilón a la joven morena. Ésta le correspondió con otra mirada muy dulce.


	3. ¿Dónde queda la amistad?

-Espero que les vaya gustando la remodelación de mi fic! subiré el siguiente capítulo cuando pueda (ya prontito) Mientras disfruten del capítulo ( sorry porque es muy cortito, pero intenso) y dejen review!! gracias. Ah! y los caballeros y eso no me pertenecen ( es como un deja vu o algo?? me suena que ya lo he dicho antes...)

--

Poco a poco las muchachas se iban adaptando.

Athena tuvo una conversación con Milo en la que dijo:

_- Alexa y Alexandra son dos excelentes guerreras. Por esa razón están a tu cargo. No quiero que estén con el resto, ni dirigidas por Marin o Shina. No las desprecio pero se que tú al ser un Caballero de Oro, les aportarás otras enseñanzas. Por favor, Milo._

Desde entonces Milo, fue muy severo con ellas. Entrenaban de la mañana a la noche y hacían pruebas muy duras. Pero eso a ellas, les motivaba. Sabían que era una suerte que Milo las entrenase y por eso se esforzaban y le obedecían.

La mayoría de sus ratos libres los pasaban junto a Milo, Camus e Isaac y raramente, con algún otro Caballero. Como eran de nacionalidad griega, no necesitaron de las clases con Mu o Shaka. Al ser Isaac el uno de los pocos chicos de su edad, los tres se hicieron grandes amigos. Alexa y Alexandra no tenía grandes relaciones con las otras chicas que se entrenaban, por expreso deseo de Athena, así que Isaac y ellas llegaron a ser inseparables. Ambas aprendían de él. Les contaba sus aventuras en Siberia y como luchaba para convertirse en Caballero, pero sobre todo de la Guerra que el había vivido. A veces solía hablarlas de Hyoga. Él, aprendía de ellas. Le enseñaban a olvidarse de la lucha. Y le enseñaban a cerca de la mitología griega y las Guerras Sagradas de Athena. Se apenaron mucho al recordar el ataque de Ares mediante la posesión de Saga de Géminis, o toda la desgracias de Asgard por la locura de Kanon; levantando así, la furia de Poseidón. Y mientras Milo y Camus veían crecer a sus "pequeñines". (Apodo cedido por Kanon, MM, Saga, Shura y Afro)

-.-

Hacía ya un año que las chicas habían llegado al Santuario. En ese tiempo Isaac se dio cuenta de que, Alexa y Alexandra, aun siendo las mejores amigas; se habían definido como chicas con personalidades totalmente distintas. Alexandra era una persona tranquila y reflexiva; mientras que Alexa, era muy alocada, inocente y un poco infantil. También se dio cuenta de que en los entrenamientos, ambas se volvían serias y trabajadoras.

Cuando el verano estaba llegando a su fin, en una de las playas del cabo Sunion, Alexa e Isaac se encontraban viendo la puesta de sol…

-¿Y dónde me has dicho que estaba Alexandra? – preguntó Isaac con una enigmática sonrisa. El joven adoraba pasar ratos como ese. Ratos tan… románticos.

- No te lo he dicho - respondió Alexa con una mirada traviesa.

- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir?

- Esta mañana tenía un poco de fiebre, así que Milo le ha dicho que guarde cama.

- Ya os queda para ingresar en la Orden, ¿verdad?

- Sí – suspiró Alexa se levantó de un brinco – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero dejar a Alex sola y enferma.

- Oye Alexa – dijo Isaac, cara a cara junto a ella – Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte algo… Yo te quiero…– y se hizo el silencio entre los dos jóvenes.

- Perdóname- dijo la muchacha al cabo de un rato -pero yo ahora, no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento, es que yo tengo que concentrarme para entrar Orden de Atenea… Sería una gran decepción para la Diosa y para mi maestro que no lo hiciera, después de todo el empeño que han puesto en ello. Lo siento de veras… Espero que lo entiendas – y la chica se fue corriendo.

-_Lo siento, Isaac_ – pensó para sí, mientras se dirigía a la octava casa – _pero es que ahora no puedo… Aunque hace tiempo que dejé de sentir amistad por ti, no puedo corresponderte y quedarme tan tranquila… Corresponderte sabiendo que hay otra que también te ama… Corresponderte sabiendo que Alex también te ama…_

Cuando llegó a Escorpio, se acostó y no habló con nadie. Esa noche se propuso olvidar a Isaac.

- _Necesito olvidarle. Desde que Alex me lo confesó, no he sido la misma delante de ella. Y pensar que aun tenía la esperanza de confesarle mi amor tras entrar en la Orden…_ - las lágrimas caían desde sus ojos a la almohada - _¡Qué ilusa! Ahora ya es imposible que haya nada entre nosotros. No voy a arriesgar mi amistad por amor…_ - y con amargo llanto cayó en un profundo sueño.


	4. Elecciones o No

- He aquí la continuación de mi fic! Disfrutenla!!Gracias por no ser impacientes!! Y dejen algún review.

--

Desde entonces, cada vez que lo veía lo ignoraba o no lo hablaba, si quiera, ni lo miraba a los ojos.

También se distanció de Alexandra y se concentraba al máximo en los entrenamientos.

Milo se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y se decidió a hablar con ella. Pero no encontraba nunca un buen momento.

-.-

Un día Camus fue a visitar a Milo para pedirle consejo. Como ese día no tenían que entrenar decidieron irse a una pequeña ciudad comercial a las afueras del Santuario, llamada Sunnion (NdA: Inventado!!¬¬)

A igual que Milo, Camus había notado que un repentino mutismo invadía a Isaac y estaba dispuesto a averiguar porqué.

Ambos Caballeros se adentraron en la Casa de Acuario. Habían subido hasta allí para recoger a Isaac.

- Isaac – llamó Camus. El chico salió de su habitación y se dirigió a regañadientes a la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Maestro? – dijo el chico un poco extrañado al ver también a Milo.

- Milo y yo vamos a ir a Sunnion para pasar el día – explicó el acuariano – vente, lo pasaremos bien.

Isaac no contestó, sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a andar detrás de Milo y Camus.

-.- (A la vez en la Casa de Escorpión)

- ¿Dónde estará Milo? – preguntó Alexa.

Alexandra se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la habitación del escorpiano. Allí, encontró una nota de Milo.

- _Queridas niñas:_

_Camus y yo vamos a pasar el día a Sunnion. Os espero pero Ya en Acuario. A la primera que llegue, la compro un vestido nuevo._

_Milo_

Alex no dijo nada, sólo corrió hasta donde estaba Alexa y la dio la nota mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Alex, eres una tramposa! – dijo después de leer la nota y saliendo a la carrera – _Va lista si cree que ese vestidito va a ser suyo_ – pensó mientras pasaba como el rayo por Sagitario.

-.-

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos? – preguntó Isaac, viendo que se habían parado a la mitad de las escaleras que conducen a Capricornio. Fijo su mirada en la nada y vio como se acercaban dos figuras muy raudamente- ¿Van a venir con nosotros?

Camus le asintió con un monosílabo.

Alex llegó a la sofocada y resoplando donde estaban los hombres.

- Milo - dijo – he ganado la carrera. ¿Qué vestido me vas a comprar?

- No es justo – interrumpió Alexa, llegando junto con Alexandra – ha hecho trampa. Ha empezado antes que yo – Alexa hacia como que ignoraba a Isaac, pero su presencia la ponía nerviosa.

- Bueno – exclamó Milo – Os compraré un vestido a las dos, si las dos ganáis a Isaac en una carrera… Hasta Aries.

-¿¡Qué!? – dijeron los tres jóvenes a la vez.

- Estáis perdiendo tiempo. ¡Empezad ya a correr!

Los tres comenzaron a la vez. Isaac se puso a la cabeza, seguido de Alexa y Alex, respectivamente.

Cuando iban por Cáncer, Alexa se puso junto a Isaac. La chica iba mirando al suelo, cuando tropezó con uno de los escalones y rodó por el suelo.

Isaac, la cogió al vuelo, pero él cayó también, refugiando a Alexa en su pecho para protegerla del impacto.

Cuando pararon Isaac quedó encima de Alexa.

Nadie decía nada, sólo se miraban profundamente a los ojos.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas por la carrera eran acompasadas. Sus rostros estaban tan juntos como sus cuerpos. Alexa podía sentir el latido confuso del corazón de Isaac.

El chico acercó sus labios hacia los de Alexa, quien sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y corresponder al beso, cuando los labios de Isaac se cerraron sobre los de ella.

- _No… esto no está bien _– se reprochó Alexa – _Yo no debo corresponder a Isaac… No cuando sé que Alex…_

Los labios de Isaac, se deslizaron por la mejilla de Alexa y se posaron en su cuello.

Ella se dejó hacer llena de culpabilidad.

Unos extraños ruidos la llevaron de vuelta a la realidad. Escucharon a Alexandra maldecir esa carrera en todos los idiomas que sabía. Aceleradamente, Alexa se deshizo del abrazo de Isaac y se fue corriendo.

Sin saber cómo, al llegar al final de Aries se encontró con Milo y Camus.

Cuando llegaron los otros dos, partieron hacia Sunnion. Como Isaac había llegado antes que Alex, no hubo vestido para nadie.

Al llegar a Sunnion, dieron muchas vueltas y miraron muchas tiendas, seguido de una comida típica griega.

-.-

Llegaron casi de noche al Santuario y descubrieron que refrescaba.

Alexa se sentó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado ese día en las escaleras principales de Escorpión.

Milo la observó y encontró su momento ideal para hablar con ella.

- No creo que las en las estrellas encuentres la respuestas a las dudas de tu corazón – dijo Milo mirando al cielo.

- No busco ninguna respuesta. No dudo – respondió seria la muchacha. Milo la abrazó.

- Desahógate. Ante todo eres humana. Tu también tienes derecho a sentir, a dudar y a amar… ¿No es así?

- Es que yo… - Alexa empezó a llorar entre los brazos de Milo – yo no quiero tener que elegir…

- ¿Elegir? ¿Entre qué? – preguntó atónito Milo al ver la reacción de la joven guerrera. El Caballero sentía el deber de acunarla y de escucharla… como si fuera su hija.

- Entre el amor y la amistad.

- Pequeña. A todas las personas nos llega la hora de elegir.

- Pero yo no quiero. Porque cuando elijes lo uno, pierdes lo otro.

- No tiene porqué - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Alexa estaba tan derrumbada que no se dio cuenta de quien era.

- Sí, porque yo quiero a Isaac y Alex también.

- Yo no le quiero – Ya no le quiero – dijo Alex sentándose en las escaleras, haciendo que Alexa reaccionara – lo de Isaac fue algo pasajero, por eso te dejé el camino libre. Me di cuenta que nunca podría corresponderme, ya que al hacerlo estaría dañando a la persona más importante para él.

- Alex – dijo Alexa – yo… lo siento mucho. Dejé de hablarte por una tontería. Hace poco Isaac me abrió su corazón y tenía celos de ti porque creí que me lo ibas a quitar. Decidí olvidarme de él, para no sufrir cuando os viera juntos… Por que tú, eres mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Pero que tonta eres! – cortó Alex entre lágrimas abrazando a su amiga.

Esa noche se arregló todo entre las dos muchachas…

Mientras, Milo miraba atónito a sus dos pequeñas niñas.


	5. De Cara a La Verdad

Cuando Camus e Isaac se despidieron de Milo y de sus alumnas, subieron de inmediato a Acuario.

Ambos iban en silencio y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Camus cavilaba en silencio sobre lo que le diría a su pupilo. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero estaba decidido a averiguar porqué Isaac se cerró en un repentino mundo lleno de mutismo e indeferencia.

En cambio, el chico estaba ponderando la fatalidad de sus intenciones.

- _Seguro que la asusté _– se reprochó mentalmente – _ese comportamiento no es propio de mí… Pero la amo tanto, que no pude controlarme teniéndola tan cerca… Sus labios eran sumamente cálidos, su aroma tan embriagador y su piel tan suave… _- Isaac recordó ese dulce momento. Recordó el beso correspondido que le cedió Alexa - _¿Me correspondió? O sea, que siente algo por mí… Aunque después de la tontería que hice, no volverá a hablarme… _- el joven salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar que Camus le hablaba.

- Isaac – dijo de nuevo Camus - ¿Me estás escuchando? – Él negó con la cabeza baja – Decía que estoy preocupado por ti. Hace días que casi no hablas con nadie y prefieres encerrarte solo en tu habitación. Apenas respondes con fríos monosílabos y no paras de machacarte en los entrenamientos. Y ni decir que tiene la "curiosa" actitud que les profesas a las alumnas de Milo – Isaac se sentó en las escaleras principales de Acuario observando las estrellas - ¿Qué rayos pasa Isaac? – preguntó el acuariano sentándose a su lado, mirándole a los ojos y comprendiendo – El amor es sentimiento muy fuerte. A veces nos llena de interrogantes y confusión. Otras de emoción y calidez. Y otras, nos destruye… Pero siempre queda una alternativa. Siempre se puede hallar la solución a un problema de ese tipo. Sólo tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo. Debes que actuar con rapidez y decisión, enfrentándote a todos los miedos que te puedan separar de aquello que más amas.

- Alexa me ha rechazado – sentenció Isaac, levantándose y entrando dentro – y lo más que puedo hacer es respetar su decisión.

- Pero, ¿no vas a seguir luchando por ella? ¿Piensas rendirte sin haber comenzado? ¿Vas a renunciar tan pronto al amor esperando a ver como ella es feliz en los brazos de otro hombre? – las preguntas de Camus se clavaban en Isaac como afiladas estacas de hielo.

- Si ella es feliz yo seré feliz… Aunque ella no pueda serlo conmigo.

- Isaac, no deberías abandonar…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó el chico fuera de si – Deja ya de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Isaac entiendo por lo que estás pasando por eso te doy consejo para que no sufras – Camus estaba un poco molesto por el tono de Isaac.

- Lo siento maestro, pero no necesito tu compasión… Además, ¿qué va a saber alguien de hielo lo que es la calidez del amor?

Tras estas funestas palabras, Isaac se marchó con intenciones de entrar en su cuarto. Camus fue tras él y en un ágil movimiento detuvo al chico y lo guió hasta el pequeño salón donde solían comer y charlar, sentándolo de un golpe en uno de los sillones. Camus quedó delante de él, con los brazos entrecruzados y una sombra en los ojos.

- Tienes razón, Isaac. No necesitas mi compasión. Ni la mía ni la de nadie. Pero debes saber que en todo este tiempo, te he llegado a querer como un hijo y por eso no quiero que sufras… como yo sufrí – la sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Isaac – Sabes, aunque te parezca extraño, una vez conocí la calidez del amor. Se llamaba Kira. (NdA: totalmente inventado, pero todo xD!!) Ella, en un principio, entrenaba conmigo para ganar la armadura de Acuario. Era muy hermosa. Tenía el cabello por los hombros tan negro como el ébano y sus ojos eran un mar de plata. Siempre estábamos los dos juntos y teníamos una excelente relación. Aunque yo sabía perfectamente que sentíamos el uno por el otro, decidí esperar a que alguno consiguiera la armadura, y ése fue mi mayor error. El día en que la armadura seleccionaría a uno llegó y nuestro maestro nos impuso una prueba terrible. El que resultase vencedor de un combate a muerte recibiría a Acuario. En un principio pensé en dejarla ganar, pero ella no me lo permitió. Ambos luchamos hasta el final, pero ella murió. No sólo nunca me perdoné el hecho de haber antepuesto mi deber a mi corazón y haberla matado; sino el no haberla dicho nunca todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, de no haberla hablado de esa calidez que sentía y por eso… se me acabaron los sentimientos y las lágrimas – Camus hizo una pausa tratando de recomponerse – Isaac no quiero que acabes como yo, por eso te pongo sobre aviso.

Isaac reflexionó un momento en silencio y luego se levantó.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, contándome esto. Yo también te quiero como un padre, pero ya he tomado una decisión - dijo el chico, caminando hacia su cuarto.

-.-

Alexa despertó en medio de la noche con un frío presentimiento. Echó un vistazo a Acuario por la ventana de su cuarto y volvió al sueño.

-_ ¡Decidido! _– se dijo - _Mañana hablaré con él._

-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Alexa fue a la Casa de Acuario a ver a Isaac. Pero subiendo las escaleras, desde Escorpio al onceavo templo, se extrañó. Ya no sentía un cosmos tan frío como el de Camus, sólo el del Acuariano.

Inició la carrera, llamando a Isaac con su voz, su cosmos y su corazón. Pero no fue el joven quien salió a recibirla, sino unos gélidos ojos índigos, invadidos por la tristeza. Camus llevaba en su mano un paquete junto con una carta.

Éste la dijo que Isaac partió hacia Siberia, renunciando a ser Caballero de oro.

- Y ¿no te dijo por qué se iba? – Camus negó con la cabeza.

- Pero me dijo que te diera esto – y el caballero entregó a la muchacha un pequeño paquete seguido de una carta.

-.-

Alexa se fue a su habitación y comenzó a leer la carta:

"_Si lees esta carta, significa que te has enterado de que me ido a Siberia y he dejado mi entrenamiento como Caballero de Oro. Seguro que te preguntarás porqué lo he hecho. No podía tenerte tan cerca, no podía estar contigo sabiendo que no sentías lo mismo. Sabiendo que por muchas veces que te dijese __**TE QUIERO**__… tú nunca me aceptarías. Por esa razón decidí regresar. Aunque me creas un cobarde, aquí en Siberia, viviré como una persona normal y me olvidaré de Atenea, de los Caballeros del Zodiaco y… de ti… Pero yo no quiero que tú me olvides, por eso te regalo los brazaletes. Con ellos tendrás todo mi apoyo. Te deseo mucha suerte para ingresar en la Orden de Athena. Adiós Alexa."_

_Isaac_

Ésta abrió el paquete, sacando dos brazaletes de plata con piedras blancas y azules.

De inmediato se encaminó hacia la Cámara de Athena.

-.-

Volando más que corriendo, subió de Escorpio a Sagitario y desde allí a Capricornio. Avanzó hasta Acuario y … dedicó unos instantes a la nostalgia. Recordó todo lo vivido con Isaac desde que llegó. Acabó de Acuario a Piscis y de Piscis a la Cámara del Patriarca.

Con paso firme caminó hasta la mitad de la sala, donde se enfrentó a la dura mirada de Shion. Aquella mirada era signo de que no la cedería el paso.

Haciendo un hábil movimiento, se escurrió entre las piernas de Shion. Éste aumentando su cosmos y la retuvo.

Alexa gritó de dolor al sentir en su estómago el puño de Shion.

La puerta que accedía a la Cámara de Athena se abrió.

- ¿Qué sucede Shion? – pregunto la Diosa.

- Athena – dijo Alexa poniéndose en pie, intentando haciendo una reverencia - Atenea os ruego que me dejéis partir hacia Siberia, por favor.

- Puedo ver en tu mirada una inocente chispa de amor - dijo- Aunque echarás a perder todo tu entrenamiento…

- Athena, discúlpeme pero si voy a tener que vivir separada de la persona que amo, no quiero entrar en la Orden. Renuncio a mi derecho de entrenamiento e ingreso.

La sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de la diosa.

- Entonces si no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres libre… Pero recuerda que las puertas del Santuario y de la Orden, siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Díselo a Isaac, también están abiertas para él.

- Gracias, Athena – dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

Después de despedirse de Alex, de Milo, de Atenea y de todo el Santuario, partió junto con Camus hacia Siberia. En una carta de Crystal, decía que Isaac estaba en su casa.

-.-

Cuando Alexa llegó a Siberia, notó la gran diferencia de temperatura respecto a Grecia. Camus le cedió ropa de abrigo. Nada más llegar a la casa de Crystal, se encontraron al caballero y Camus le preguntó por Isaac. Éste dijo que estaba, como siempre a esa hora, mirando la puesta de sol desde la ventana. Camus le hizo una seña a Alexa diciéndola que entrase, pero ella no se atrevía. Entonces el Acuariano la arrastró hasta la puerta de la habitación de Isaac y golpeó la puerta. Luego se marchó.

Se oía como al otro lado de la puerta, alguien cerraba una ventana, sus pasos y finalmente como abría la puerta.


	6. A Meeting With The Love

Muchas gracias por los reviews (Angelical Vany, muchas thanks you por tu ayuda .)!! Habéis conseguido que un fic de menos de 20 páginas en el Word se transforme en un fic totalmente nuevo!! Gracias

Adiós Besitos y Disfruten.!!

--

- Alexandra – dijo Milo con voz temblorosa, peleando con sus emociones que pretendían hacer salir sus lágrimas. Todavía sus brazos sentían el cálido abrazo que le brindó Alexa hacia pocos minutos… Justo antes de marcharse – tómate el día libre.

- Sí, Maestro – contestó la chica antes de que el Escorpión se fuese visiblemente afectado por la partida de Alexa y su repentina decisión de abandonar la orden.

Alex caminó sin rumbo recordando como su amiga de la infancia la dejaba sola.

-"_Volverá_ - se dijo mientras caminaba – _Volverá con una sonrisa, como siempre que se fue… Pero ¿por qué me abandonas ahora, eh Alexa? Nuestro firme propósito fue ingresar en la orden JUNTAS. No es justo que ahora hayas decidido excluirme de tus planes. Hemos estado JUNTAS desde pequeñas… no puedes hacerme esto ahora"_ – sin saber porqué Alexandra estaba sumergida en un mar de amargas lágrimas de rechazo – _¡Alexa! – _algo interrumpió de repente los pensamientos de la joven morena, tirándola al suelo. Y cortando sus lágrimas.

Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró en la entrada a Aries. Contempló las maravillosas formas del templo blanco inmaculado con sus pilares rectos y paralelos. En especial se fijó en un pilar dorado que emitía un brillo descomunal. Se fijó más a fondo en el pilar y dio un brinco que la puso en pie al descubrir de qué se trataba en realidad.

-_"Athena, sálvame_ – se dijo ruborizándose violentamente - _¡He confundido a Saga de Géminis con un simple pilar de un templo!_

El caballero de la tercera casa la miró con cara divertida y notando que se había ruborizado.

- Ya pensaba que ibas a echar raíces hay sentada, amazona – dijo por fin Saga, intentando disimular su cara de diversión.

- ¿Te diviertes?_- _preguntó ella enfadada y cruzándose de brazos.

- Podría ser – se bufó el otro.

Exasperada le sostuvo la mirada al geminiano.

- Estoy esperando, maestro de Géminis – refunfuñó Alexandra, más molesta aun.

- ¿A qué?

- ¡Cómo que a qué! Me debes una disculpa por haberme tirado al suelo.

-¡Qué! – dijo Saga indignado – Yo no te tiré. Te caíste tú sola, que no es lo mismo.

- ¡Mentira! – rugió Alex, encarando a Saga

- Verdad. Si hubieras estado mirando por donde ibas _tu sola,_ no te hubieras chocado contra mí _tu sola_ y no te hubieras caído _tu sola_. ¡Patosa! – agregó Saga sacándole la lengua

- ¡Qué! ¿Patosa yo? ¿Pero con quien te has creído que estás hablando, copia defectuosa, esquizofrénica y bipolar del Patriarca? – gritó fuera de sí.

- ¡Ja! Si yo soy una copia defectuosa, esquizofrénica y bipolar; tú eres un artículo de mercadillo: cantoso y barato.

- Yo no soy barata – aseveró Alex.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – dijo Saga con voz pícara y alzando una ceja. Se aproximó más y más hasta tener a Alex encerrada entre su cuerpo y uno de los pilares de Aries – Esta noche te espero en mi templo – por toda respuesta se escuchó una sonora bofetada y el quejido de Saga.

Pronto salieron Mu y Kiki del templo de Aries, preocupados por haber escuchado alboroto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó sereno Mu, observando a una indignada Alexandra que sonreía triunfal mientras que el geminiano se sobaba la mejilla.

- Nada, Maestro Mu – comenzó la amazona – Sólo que el Maestro de Géminis me debe una disculpa por haberme hecho caer al suelo y por haberme insultado.

- Saga… - dijo Mu suspirando y mirando de reojo al susodicho Caballero. Este se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y regreso en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Lo siento amazona, pero las disculpas se me acabaron ayer gracias a Kanon y no me ha dado tiempo a ir a Sunnion a comprar más. Por eso, te ruego que aceptes este presente que te ofrezco – y lentamente se arrodilló, tomó la mano de Alex y depositó en ella una brillante… manzana verde.

-¿Qué? ¿Se está burlando de mí? – dijo a la vez que miraba la manzana.

- Para nada amazona. Lo que pasa es que te he visto muy escuálida para venderte barata; por lo que, cuando tengas más formas y estés más desarrollada, realizaremos esa cita en mi templo. Por ahora… - Alex no le dejó acabar, sino que tiró la manzana a la cabeza del geminiano, haciendo que este se marchase de inmediato. Un suspiro lleno de frustración, se le escapó de los labios.

- Tranquila pequeña – dijo de repente Mu tomando la manzana y colocándola, de nuevo, en la mano de Alex – Saga es así. Pronto te acostumbrarás.

- Lo sé, Maestro – respondió ella con desgana – pero el problema es que llevo un año en el Santuario y todavía no encuentro las fuerzas para llamar a este sitio mi hogar – "_Y menos ahora, que Alexa ya no está"_

- Dime tu nombre – ordenó con un tono tan suave que más que una orden parecía una petición.

- Me llamo Alexandra, amazona de Escorpión – obedeció mientras hacía una reverencia – a sus pies Maestro de Aries.

- Encantado Alexandra. No hacen falta tantas formalidades. Con Mu, basta.

- Encantado Alex – repitió Kiki efusivamente, estrechando la mano la de la chica – Yo soy Kiki, Aprendiz de Aries.

- Encantada Kiki – ahora era el turno de Alex, quien se arrodilló ante el pelirrojo para revolver sus cabellos.

- Y dime Alexandra – siguió Mu, mientas la invitaba a pasar a su templo - ¿no tienes que entrenar?

- Supuestamente debería estar haciéndolo, pero esta mañana, mi otra compañera ha abandonado el Santuario y mi maestro me dio el día libre. Milo está muy afectado, así que lo más seguro es que me deje una temporada descuidada, desafortunadamente.

- Ya veo… - dijo Mu extendiéndola un té con frambuesas, mientras que se sentaban junto a una mesa de madera.

- Y lo peor, es que las Pruebas de Ingreso a la Orden, comienzan dentro de poco. Como Milo siga así no las voy a pasar… - bebió un poco del té, sintiendo cómo la calidez de este se filtraba en su cuerpo y reconfortaba su espíritu.

- Si ese es tu problema, yo te puedo entrenar – aclaró el ariano, tranquilamente. Alex miró de reojo a Kiki, que seguía la conversación emocionado. La amazona aceptó dudosa – Tranquila yo lo arreglaré todo. Me encargaré de hablar con el Patriarca y con Milo. Tú sólo estate aquí mañana a medio día.

Tras esa conversación fueron surgiendo otras y otras. Cuando Alexandra miró por la ventana, vio que ya era la hora de comer.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Mu – dijo levantándose – pero ahora me tengo que regresar a Escorpión.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y comes con nosotros hoy? – preguntó Kiki más emocionado aun. Le miró a los brillantes ojos y a continuación a los de Mu. Los ojos del ariano la suplicaban que se quedase – Está bien. No obstante, Milo estará con otro Caballero…

Alex ayudó a Mu a preparar una deliciosa comida típica de Jamir y comieron los tres entre risas.

Después de la comida, a Alex le siguió otro té y después un paseo por los bosques del Santuario en compañía de Mu, mientras que Kiki dormía la siesta en Aries.

Las apetecibles sombras que emitían los árboles resguardándoles del arduo sol griego, acompañadas con el suave ronroneo del viento y el dulce aroma a pino, provocaron en Alex un bostezo.

- ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato en los pinos? – preguntó Mu al ver el bostezo de su compañera.

- Lo siento Mu – dijo ella avergonzada – no quise ser grosera, pero es que al verlos …

- Te entiendo Alexandra. Cualquiera caería en la tentación de echar una pequeña siesta aquí – rió el Caballero, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en el tronco del pino. Alex le imitó. Ambos quedaron sumidos en un cómodo silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Mu, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? – llamó Alex. Él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué te encomendaste a Athena, sirviéndola como Caballero?

Mu reflexionó sobre la pregunta, mientras que Alex pensaba que quizás eso era algo personal. Justo cuando iba a disculparse con el ariano por inmiscuirse en su vida privada, él contestó.

- Alexandra – susurró – tu pregunta, no tiene respuesta. No es que no te la quiera dar, es que no puedo. Es una sensación de completa plenitud y responsabilidad la que te empuja a servir a la Diosa, que se respalda en la calidez y armonía de su Cosmos. Sólo cuando de verdad encuentres la razón por la que deseas ser una de las Protectoras de Athena y ella te otorgue una armadura, podrás entenderlo. Cuando eso te pase, habrás encontrado tu camino. Y al haberlo conseguido, hasta el simple de hecho de dar la vida por Athena, te parecerá una mínima muestra de fe y no un sacrificio; en comparación con el amor y la atención que Ella tiene puesto en nosotros y en todos las personas de la Tierra.

Alex escuchó realmente atenta la respuesta de Mu; mientras que en su cara se definía la complejidad que las palabras de Mu le habían causado.

- Cuando te llegue el momento lo entenderás todo, pequeña – dijo Mu, cuando notó la confusión de Alex. Ella sonrió para agradecerle sus palabras. Sin saber por que la cabeza de l amazona decidió reposar en el hombro de Mu, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho el joven de los ojos verdes y sentía el cálido aroma masculino del Caballero. El cariñoso gesto de Alex fue respondido por su compañero, quien pasó un su brazo por los hombros de la chica, haciendo que ésta se quedase profundamente dormida al fresco de los pinos.

-.-

Cuando regresaron del paseo Mu decidió acompañar Alex hasta la casa de Escorpio, así de paso hablaría con Mu sobre el entrenamiento de Alexandra.

Iban subiendo las escaleras hablando tranquilamente cuando notaron la ausencia de algunos Caballeros en sus casas.

Las escaleras que conducen a Escorpio estaban cargadas de una extraña tensión.

- Seguro que Milo estará lamentándose el perder a su alumna preferida – dijo pesadamente Alex.

- No digas tonterías, pequeña – la consoló Mu – seguro que el bichito está preocupado por ambas a la vez. Los caballeros deben mantenerse imparciales todo el tiempo y abstenerse de favoritismos – ella no sabía que decir, al ver que los ojos de Mu la consolaban de una manera tan… intensa. Esos ojos verdes la transmitieron tranquilidad desde el primer momento.

Poco a poco se adentraron en Escorpio. Allí la tensión era tal, que hacia el ambiente abrumador y pesado.

- ¿Milo? – preguntó Alex escuchando uno ligeros sollozos.

- Shhh.… - exhaló Mu – Alexandra – susurró. Cuando él pronunciaba su nombre, algo se revolvía en el estomago de Alex – debes aprender a identificar el cosmos de la gente que habita en el Santuario. Ahora sigue mis instrucciones y considera esto un adelanto de lo que te espera mañana – Mu guiñó un ojo, gesto que hizo que Alex se sonrojara violentamente y diera gracias a la oscuridad que había en Escorpio – Debes hacer que tu cosmos disminuya hasta que quede oculto. Luego es preciso que te concentres, para poder visualizar de quien es el cosmos que nos rodea.

Alex hizo lo que Mu decía, absorbiendo cada palabra suya como si fuera la última.

Gradualmente fue disminuyendo su energía cósmica. Cuando esta se desvaneció, pudo sentir aquello de lo que Mu hablaba.

Pudo sentir dos fuertes cosmos, llenos de energía. Uno era especialmente cálido y valiente. El otro con una pizca de picardía y embargado en la preocupación.

Sin darse cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió para sentir los profundos ojos verdes del ariano clavados en ella. Su vista descendió hasta sus labios que torcían en una sonrisa de aprobación.

Alex iba a descifrar el nombre de los dueños de ese cosmos que había sentido, pero Mu la acalló con uno de sus suaves dedos sobre sus labios.

- No tan deprisa pequeña… - advirtió él divertido – Ahora debes hacer notar tu presencia mediante el cosmos.

Alex sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que mejor hacía. Se concentró profundamente e hizo explotar su cosmos.

De repente los sollozos pararon y se encendieron las luces. De la nada aparecieron Milo y Aioria.

- ¿Alex? - dijo el escorpiano en un susurro – ¡Alex, has vuelto! Ya creía que te había pasado algo – el bichito se hallaba al borde de un ataque histérico, abrazando y asfixiando a su alumna - ¿Dónde te había metido? Estaba apunto de llamar a la policía secreta de Santuario y al Sagrado FBI del Olimpo…

- Maestro…

- No me interrumpas Alex. No sabes lo preocupado que he estado…

- Milo…

- Ahora no, Mu. ¿Cómo es que te fuiste sin avisar? – Milo miró por primera vez a Mu. Todavía no había reparado en su presencia. El escorpiano parpadeó incrédulo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Antes de nada, Maestro – se adelantó Alex - no tenías pro que preocuparte. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas que esta mañana me diste el día libre? – Milo cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era verdad – He pasado el día con Mu y con Kiki. Maestro, para ser sincera, me preocupa mucho que puedas entrenarme en el estado emocional en el que te encuentras, dado que la partida de Alexa – la chica escupió el nombre con rencor – nos ha afectado a todos. Mu se ha ofrecido amablemente a entrenarme para superar las Pruebas de Ingreso, si estás de acuerdo.

Milo se tomó la barbilla mientras cavilaba lo que la amazona le había dicho.

- Está bien, Alex – dijo por fin – Pero sólo si el Patriarca lo considera. ¿Habéis hablado con él?

- No, Milo – respondió Mu – Queríamos contar primero contigo.

El caballero de Escorpión asintió seguro y lo secundó una tierna mirada de Aioria.

-.-

La charla con el Patriarca fue mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. No sólo le cedió el premiso del cambio de maestro, sino el de cambio de casa.

- "_A partir de ahora y hasta el fin de las Pruebas – _dijo Shion con voz firme_ – tu sitio estará en la Primera Casa de Aries; Alexandra, nueva Amazona de Escorpio y Aries"_

Cuando descendían por las Doce Casas Alex, aprovechó para tomar sus pertenecías de la octava casa y trasladarse desde esa misma tarde con Mu.

Juntos llegaron hasta Aries, donde acoplaron una habitación a la joven amazona; entre la de Mu y Kiki.

Alex se rindió al sueño, cuando su cara tocó la almohada y pensó que no le importaría que Mu la guiara hasta las Pruebas…


	7. Superando Obstáculos

Bueno, bueno gente…Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por los reviews a la súper-agente secreta del FBI del Olimpo Angelical Vany, a Buzz Buz Weasly y a Mizaor Gracias, Gracias!!

Y ahora sin más interrupciones…

--

Isaac escuchó un rudo golpe en la puerta de su habitación y fue a abrir metódicamente. Se quedó muy sorprendido al ver a cierta amazona griega, esperando a que le cediera el paso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Alexa? – dijo Isaac. Sus ojos parecían de hielo y su voz fría y llena de indeferencia e inexpresión.

- He venido desde Grecia para hablar contigo – dijo Alexa. La muchacha entró en la habitación de Isaac.

- ¿Cómo es que has abandonado el Santuario? – preguntó Isaac mirando la puesta de sol, desde su ventana ahora cerrada.

- He desertado. Pero he venido aquí por otra razón – la chica adquirió un aire serio. Esperó un poco en silencio, sin saber como empezar. Se acercó hasta él y le tomó la cara, haciendo que la mirara – Isaac siento haberte roto el corazón…

- No hace falta que vengas a compadecerte de mí - dijo el apartando su mirada con rapidez - No quiero tu compasión. No la necesito. Durante mi entrenamiento he aprendido a superar esas cosas.

- ¿Y por lo que veo también te enseñaron a ser un cobarde y a salir huyendo como…

- Era lo mejor, para los dos… Alexa – susurró él. Ella arqueó una ceja, intrigada por la confesión de Isaac – Quiero que entiendas que mi amor por ti no es trivial ni pasajero. Tomé esta absurda decisión por que llegaría un día en que no pudiera controlar más mis sentimientos. Decidí marcharme lejos y no volver para poder olvidarte y olvidar la sensación que me produce tenerte cerca – inconscientemente se acercó a ella, como queriendo recordar por última vez esa sensación. La puesta de sol había finalizado y ahora la luz de la luna iluminaba a la chica. Con miedo y temor al rechazo, Isaac acarició el rostro de Alexa. Esta cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos trémulos del chico delinear sus labios – para olvidar la sensación que me produce tu piel… tus labios – la mano de Alexa acarició la cara de Isaac y ella pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos, que rebosaban amor sincero – Alexa tengo miedo de que pueda pasarte algo malo y yo sea el responsable. De que un día este maldito sentimiento que me corrompe por dentro, pueda explotar y…- la cercanía de ambos jóvenes les permitía escuchar el latido de sus corazones y sentir su respiración. La cercanía de sus labios los hacía irresistibles y el suave roce de estos les llevaba a un lugar sin retorno – y entonces yo… no podré protegerte de mi mismo.

- No quiero que me protejas…– levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. En sus ojos había un matiz de anhelo y desesperación. En un impulso que llevaba reprimido desde que la vio entrar por la puerta, Isaac llevó su mano al cuello de Alexa, atrayéndola hacia sus labios y rompiendo el escaso espacio que quedaba entre sus labios. Acercándola más hacia él, situó su otra mano en la cintura de la muchacha, abrazándola. Sus labios jugaban primero de manera inocente, pero después todo se vio nublado por la pasión.

Él liberó los labios de la muchacha, descendiendo por su cuello lenta y dulcemente y saboreando el lóbulo su oreja. Ella reprimió un gemido que le provocaba aquel contacto. Al sentirlo, Isaac se dirigió de nuevo a sus labios, apresándolos con pasión.

Ella disfrutaba del beso y le correspondía con todo su ser.

La lengua de Isaac exploraba cada rincón de la boca de su amada, haciéndola suspirar contra sus labios. Instintivamente, Alexa se aferró fuertemente al cuello de Isaac, jugando con su pelo, mientras que las caricias surgían acompañando al ardiente beso.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás que me separe de ti, Alexa – susurró Isaac, separándose sólo cuando se vieron faltos de aire.

- Sí… Todo lo que quieras – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y rozando sus labios – Pero no dejes de besarme, Isaac. Te amo.

Él sonrió complacido y la volvió a besar.

Los besos les llevaron a las caricias y las caricias, a un juego de amantes en el que quedó sellado su amor.

-.-

- Buenos días, Alexandra – dijo Mu cuando esta despertó – Veo que te vas a tomar en serio tu entrenamiento. Hoy has madrugado bastante.

La chica se sonrojó levemente por el comentario y vio el aspecto que presentaba la mesa de la cocina. Había desayuno para dos. Manzanas, fresas, melocotones y un zumo de naranja.

- Buenos días, Maestro – se limitó a responder, después de un rato. La mirada de aprobación que Mu la había echado, la dejó sin palabras y la hizo repasar brevemente su atuendo. Llevaba una camisa ceñida de media manga, las mallas y las botas que le sobresalían por encima de estas. Pero había un detalle que se la había pasado con los nervios del primer día de entrenamiento. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, intentó agarrar su pelo negro en una coleta.

- Sabes, Alexandra – interrumpió Mu mientras desataba su coleta y le acomodaba los cabellos – Con el pelo suelto de ves más adorable…

Alex seguía sin tener palabras…

-"_¿Porqué me quedo embobada cuando me habla? Si sólo ha sido un cumplido… ¿Qué querrá de mí?..." _- pensó mientras desayunaba. Mu seguía cada movimiento de la amazona con precisión.

Pronto los dos se encontraron en un incómodo silencio, y ninguno sabía cómo interrumpirlo.

- Iré a despertar a Kiki – dijo Mu, yendo hacia su habitación. Alex supuso que, el otro desayuna era para el aprendiz, puesto que Mu no había probada bocado.

-.-

El sol griego del mediodía calentaba que era un gusto. En las escasas horas que llevaban de entrenamiento…

- ¿Escasas? Oye guapa ¿cómo te atreves a decir "escasas horas de entrenamiento" si llevo demostrándole a Mu lo que sé hacer desde las ocho de la mañana y deben ser las tres de la tarde? Además con este calor no hay quien trabaje… Se me pega la ropa al cuerpo y mi pelo parece haber salido del túnel de lavado…

Está bien… En las progresivas horas que llevaban de entrenamiento… ¿Está a su gusto, señorita?

- Sí, si… Pero no vuelvas a decir mentiras o esta noche cenare ficker a la plancha…

Je ¬¬… Como iba diciendo, esas horas de trabajo bajo un arduo sol le sirvieron al Caballero de Aries para conocer a la perfección el nivel de Alex. Por suerte era muy avanzado y correcto.

En el claro donde se habían acoplado en la mañana, la sombra estaba desapareciendo.

- Muy bien, Alexandra – dijo Mu descansando en la poca sombra que quedaba. Se sentó en un cancho tras un árbol y Alex le siguió – Ahora queda la última prueba de hoy. Aunque no podemos realizarla aquí. De que descanses partiremos – Mu la cedió una manzana verde y una cantimplora con agua. Alexandra las tomó devorando la manzana con los ojos.

Iba a darle el primer muerdo cuando, algo creció en su interior.

- _"No es justo que coma yo sola… Tanto Mu como yo nos la merecemos… Él ha trabajado incluso más que yo y este calor no perdona ni a un Caballero de Oro"_ – pensó mientras partía la manzana por la mitad.

- Toma, Maestro – Alex le devolvió la mitad de la manzana y puso la cantimplora en el medio de ambos, sin mirarle. Mu la tomó sin decir nada… Ya que, verdaderamente no tenía palabras para expresar la sensación de gratitud que le invadía.

- Gra-gracias, Alexandra – logró decir – pero no hace falta que tengas tanta cortesía conmigo. Ya te he dicho que con Mu, basta.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y cuando hubieron acabado, Mu la dirigió hacia un sitio muy peculiar.

-¿El Coliseo del Santuario? – repitió Alex cuando llegaron a su destino, incrédula al ver el gran edificio que tenía ante ella.

- Sí, esta construcción es muy antigua y valiosa – explicó Mu – En ella se entrenan las amazonas, normalmente y quiero que tú también lo hagas. No es bueno mantenerte asilada y al margen del resto del Santuario.

- Como desees, Mu – se limitó a responder Alex, que aun andaba impresionada por la envergadura del edificio.

Mu entró seguido de Alex. Allí estaban las amazonas entrenando duramente, bajo la atenta mirada de Shina y Marin.

Alex observó quienes estaban allí.

- "_Bueno, bueno… _- pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos – _A parte de las renacuajas esas de las amazonas de Shina y Marin; están Aioria con su hermano y con Shura… ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando Aioria mira así a Marin? Pobre, debe de estar sofocada con esa máscara… ¡Sigamos! Aldebarán acaba de vernos y va al encuentro de Mu… Shaka hablando con Dohko… ¿y Shion? Vaya parece que hemos llegado en la mejor ocasión… Bueno… Mu sigue con el torito bravo… fisgonearé un rato más_… _¿Quién más me honra con su persona?_ – los ojos de la amazona buscaban a alguien más – _¡Vaya por Athena! Milo y Camus brillan por su ausencia –_ siguió revoloteando los ojos cuando se topó con algo que la hizo palidecer - _¡Ay, Vaya una mala suerte que tengo! ¿Pero que raro? ¿Qué harán la copia del Patriarca, la copia de la copia, la sustancia Cancerígena y el Floripondio juntos? _(NdA: Saga, Kanon, Death Mask y Afrodita) _Y encima, viene hacia aquí… Ains Saga, como te pille te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de pervertido que tienes… Un momento… ¿quién es esa chiquilla que está detrás de Afrodita? ¿Será su alumna?_ – al verla allí, Alex recordó su primer día en Escorpio – _Casi no pude dormir de los nervios de nuestro primer entrenamiento juntas como amazonas… ¡Cómo ha cambiado todo!" – _Alex abandonó sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el "cuarteto dorado" y en la chica. Ellos se acercaron Mu y Aldebarán, un poco más delante de ella. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, cosa que fastidió a la muchacha.

Atraída por la curiosidad puso en práctica el primer truco que aprendió de Mu.

Descendió gradualmente su cosmos, hasta enfocar la energía cósmica de los demás y comenzó a explorar. Descartó los cosmos de los dorados y observó la "flojera cósmica" que tenían las amazonas entrenadas por Shina y Marin. Luego se concentró en el cosmos de la misteriosa chica. Era un cosmos valiente y aguerrido… Pero algo frío y hostil.

Tras de esto, devolvió su cosmos a la normalidad y reparó en el físico de la chica.

Era pelirroja y sus cabellos lisos la llegaban hasta las caderas. Los tenía amarrados en una trenza lateral con una cinta negra. Sus ojos eran verdes muy claros y sus facciones perfectas. Lucía un peto azul oscuro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando su piel morena al aire. Y llevaba atado en la cintura un sari negro. Su atuendo era completado por unas botas hasta las rodillas.

- "_Vaya… es bonita_" – pensó con pesadez. Alex no se consideraba ni mucho menos guapa. Su piel era suave, pero se teñía de un color muy claro aunque se bronceara por la continua exposición al sol. Sus ojos negros iban a conjuntos con los lacios cabellos negros le llegaban hasta la cintura y siempre se los apresaba en una coleta… Excepto ese día que Mu se lo impidió.

Su mirada se volvió a desviar hacia su maestro. Este le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Él puso sus manos, firmes en los hombros de la amazona. Esta se encontraba en un círculo formado por Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Death Mask y Afrodita, y estaba dándole la cara a la misteriosa chica.

- Alexandra – dijo Mu, sereno – Esta chica es Megara, Amazona de Piscis. Vas a luchar con ella. Si ganas podrás quedarte en el Santuario y yo te entrenaré. Pero si pierdes…

- Lucharéis en un combate cósmico – siguió Afrodita – Todos los golpes están permitidos. El combate será juzgado por el Patriarca. Según Él nos ha dicho, la única que quede en pie, ganará. No os podéis permitir fallar.

Ambas asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza y se situaron en medio de la arena del Coliseo.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Shina, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las chicas y colocándose en el medio – No pueden luchar ahora, estamos en medio de un entrenamiento – y señaló a las otras amazonas. Marin se colocó detrás de su amiga.

- Lo sentimos – dijo Alexandra en un tono muy sereno, parecido al de Mu – pero nosotras también estamos en medio de un entrenamiento.

- Sólo obedecemos las órdenes de nuestros maestros – acompañó Megara, hablando por primera vez igual de calmada de Alex – Si tenéis algún problema, habla con ellos.

- No seáis insolentes, mocosas – gritó Shina exasperada. Ella miró hacia las gradas y tras su máscara dirigió una mirada de cólera a Mu y Afrodita – Ahora veréis… - murmuró Shina lanzándose al ataque. Marin trató de frenarla, pero fue en vano. La amazona de la Cobra lanzó un golpe repleto de cosmos, que se bifurcó en dos direcciones. Uno iba hacia Alex y otro hacia Megara.

Sin esperar a ver lo que hacia su compañera, Alex, enfocó su cosmos en sus manos, como le había enseñado Milo; encajando en estas el ataque de la Cobra. Una exclamación de asombro, proveniente de las gradas, invadió el Coliseo. Poco a poco, Alex fue aumentando su energía cósmica y preparando una pequeña sorpresa para Shina. La bola fue creciendo y creciendo y su resplandor aumentando. La amazona sintió fluir su Cosmos y armonizar con el de Megara, quien también había atrapado el ataque en sus manos y se preparaba para devolver el golpe.

- ¡Ahora, Alex! – dijo Megara, mirando a la máscara de la Cobra. Alex asintió con la cabeza, y ambas concentraron su cosmos en Shina. La energía que emanaba de Alex, se mezcló con la de Megara. Una vez que sus cosmos se fundieron, lanzaron el ataque en conjunto contra Shina.

- _¡Resplandor Celeste!_ – gritó Alex, al tiempo que su golpe se liberaba en dirección a su oponente.

- _¡Divina Juventud! _– la siguió Megara. Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia Shina al mismo tiempo, a una velocidad vertiginosa. La Cobra, se puso en posición de defensa para recibir la energía de las dos amazonas.

- Pero qué hace… no pretenderá parar ese ataque con las manos desnudas… - se escuchaba por las gradas.

- Esta loca…

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que dos pequeñas amazonas lograran desplegar tal cantidad de energía cósmica.

El ataque de Alex y Megara recorrió la distancia que las separaba de la Cobra, impactando fuertemente con esta y haciéndola volar por los aires enviándola fuera del Coliseo.

Una ovación resonó en el Coliseo.

Alex se acercó hasta Megara y en ese instante sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Megara la atrapó haciendo que se apoyase en su cuerpo.

- Alex, ten cuidado – dijo ella.

- Gracias, Megara – respondió.

Mu y Afrodita saltaron a la arena desde las gradas, para ver en que estado habían quedado sus alumnas.

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntaron al llegar donde estaban ellas.

- Yo si – aseguró Megara – pero Alex…

-Tranquila se me pasará – dijo ella moviendo una mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¿Estás segura? – se cercioró Megara. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- No obstante, nos iremos a Aries; necesitas reponerte de la pérdida de cosmos – dijo Mu tomándola en brazos. Al sentir los fuertes brazos del ariano rodeándola, Alexandra apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Esperad un momento! – la voz de Shina, se escuchó. Esta provenía de la entrada del Coliseo. Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella. La cobra avanzaba decidida hacia Alex y Megara – Todavía no estoy acabada. Tú – señaló a Megara – como eres la única que queda en pie, lucharé sola frente a ti.

- ¡Basta! – exclamó Shion, atrayendo la atención de todo el Coliseo – Shina, no tuviste que interponerte en un combate que yo mande. Has desobedecido las órdenes de Athena y serás castigada.

Un gritó desesperado se le escapó a la Cobra de los labios.

- P-Pe-Pero Shion… - intentó decir.

- Shina no repliques. Quedas relevada del entrenamiento de las amazonas durante dos meses. Marin se ocupará de ellas – la amazona de la Cobra, salió humillada del lugar, no sin antes declararles la guerra a Megara y Alex.

- Vosotras dos sois las culpables – dijo escrutándolas con la mirada – Juro por lo que más queráis que algún días os tragaréis toda la arena del Coliseo – antes de marcharse, Shina se quitó su máscara para _regalarlas _una mirada llena de odio.

- En cuanto a vosotras amazonas – dijo Shion recobrando la compostura e ignorando a la Cobra. El tono de su voz se volvió dulce y meloso – Vosotras dos os habéis ganado a pulso la participación en las Pruebas de Ingreso en la Orden de Athena… Ahora quiero que todas las amazonas me escuchen bien. La Diosa Athena, con su gran Sabiduría, ha decidido celebrar las estas pruebas dentro de ocho meses. Solamente hay tres armaduras disponibles. Tendréis que luchar y trabajar muy duro si queréis tener un lugar dentro del Santuario.

Las amazonas exclamaban contentas y esperanzadas ante la noticia del Patriarca.

-.-

Tras despedirse de Afrodita y Megara, Mu llevó a Alex ha su habitación y la recostó en su cama, ya que se había dormido en el trayecto desde el Coliseo hasta Aries.

Kiki se extrañó al ver a su Maestro cargado con el cuerpo de su amiga. Pero Mu le explicó lo sucedido en la tarde y le dijo que él se quedaría con ella hasta que despertara.

Mientras la observaba dormir, el Caballero recordó la gran fuerza que emanó su cosmos en el combate contra Shina. Admiró también sus facciones. Recordaba cuando Saga le había dicho que parecía un rostro pálido. Pero a él no se lo parecía. Sus facciones le parecían extremadamente hermosas y le proyectaban una sensación de serenidad y madurez.

Poco a poco Alex, fue despertando y se encontró con dos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente. Se sonrojó ligeramente, al notar que Mu no dejaba de mirarla.

- Debo decir Alexandra - dijo este por fin – que me has impresionado. No creía que hubieras podido desarrollar ningún ataque en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí.

- Lo hice a escondidas de Milo – respondió ella en un hilito de voz – No espera estar capacitada para usarlo ya…

- La verdad es que no estás capacitada del todo – dijo él sentándose al borde de la cama de la amazona y tomando su mano – Pero tranquila, yo te enseñaré a perfeccionarlo y será infalible. Ahora te debes reponer. Mañana entrenaremos con Afrodita y Megara, ¿te parece? – ella esbozó una sonrisa y asintió feliz con la cabeza – Está bien. Por lo tanto descansa cuanto puedas. Buenas noches, Alexandra – Mu se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Ella se durmió pensando en que algo nuevo había nacido dentro de su ser desde que conoció a Mu...


	8. El Inicio de una nueva Amistad

Muchas Gracias por los reviews!! Os adoro.!! Aquí tienen el próximo capítulo.

--

Alexandra despertó sintiendo que las fuerzas habían vuelto a ella. El día anterior había perdido gran cantidad de energía cósmica, gracias a Shina.

- _"Hoy entrenaré con Megara" _– se dijo emocionada. Se vistió metódicamente y peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto, como a Mu le gustaba. Salió disparada hacia la cocina, para encontrar que su maestro si le acompañaría esta vez en el desayuno.

- Buenos días, Alexandra – dijo Mu, que se levantó para acomodarla en su silla.

- ¡Muy buenos días, Maestro! – repitió ella eufórica.

- Vaya, veo que ya te has repuesto.

- Sí, señor. No me iba a perder por nada del mundo un entrenamiento con Megara. Ayer me dejó impresionada, esa chica tienes un cosmos muy fuerte y resistente.

- Sí, es cierto. Debes aprender de ella. Tu ataque era muy bueno Alexandra, pero tienes que conseguir controlar tu energía cósmica en el ataque y procurar que no disminuyan tus fuerzas. Eso es lo que haremos hoy.

- Muy bien, muy bien – asintió ella divertida, mientras tomaba su desayuno - ¿Y Kiki? Él no va a entrenar con nosotros.

- No, él tiene que realizar un periodo de entrenamiento con Shaka – dijo Mu, bebiendo un zumo de frutas.

- ¿Periodo de entrenamiento con el Maestro de Virgo? – murmuró Alex.

- Si, fue una idea de Shion – explicó él. Alexandra no podía apartar la vista de sus labios – Kiki es un niño muy hiperactivo y le mandé con Shaka para ver si él le podía infundir un poco de tranquilidad y paz interior.

- Conociendo a Kiki – bromeó Alex – lo único que aprenderá es a echarse unas buenas siestas mientras el Maestro de Virgo le infunde sesiones de meditación – Mu rió ante la gracia y Alexa pudo contemplar su sonrisa – "_¿Por qué será que su sonrisa es tan perfecta? A partir de ahora tengo que hacerle reír más... _– la amazona miró más fijamente sus labios – _Tienen que ser sumamente suaves y dulces… ¿Pero que me pasa? No hace ni dos días que le conozco y todo ha cambiado en mi interior. ¿Por qué no puedo apartar mis ojos de sus labios? No será… qué deseo besarle…"_

- Alexandra, es hora de irse – dijo Mu recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa e interrumpiendo a la amazona en sus reflexiones. Ella asintió haciendo lo mismo y saliendo hacia el Coliseo, donde entrenarían con Megara y Afrodita. Pero antes de salir del todo de Aries, Mu se paró.

- ¿Qué pasa Maestro? – preguntó Alex al ver que Mu incrementaba su energía cósmica. Pronto la armadura de Aries lo vistió por completo y la chica pensó que era la visión más hermosa y grandiosa que había visto nunca. Mu se veía apoteósico y su armadura fulgurante. Como todavía el sol no había salido, el brillo de la armadura lo inundaba todo de calidez.

- Partamos ahora – dijo Mu, sacando a Alex de su asombro.

-.-

Camino del Coliseo, Mu y su alumna llevaban una amena conversación.

- Alexandra – dijo Mu – anoche me enteré que Camus ha regresado de Siberia – la chica se paralizó ante tal revelación – Antes de que dispares tus preguntas, debo decirte que lo hizo solo. No obstante, si deseas ir a verlo, podrás hacerlo cuando acabe tu entrenamiento.

- Gracias, Maestro – masculló ella – pero no me creo con fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente ahora. Para mí, la marcha de Alexa has sido como una traición. Quizá un poco más adelante.

Mu no se atrevió a decir nada. La partida de Alexa, era algo que su alumna no había acabado de aceptar. Un tema que no quería tratar, pero que más tarde o más temprano tendría que hacerlo. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que la gran diferencia entre el cosmos de Alex y Megara era que, el de su alumna, estaba lleno de resentimiento y eso le impedía controlar las emociones que surgen cuando se usa un ataque con cosmos.

- "_Megara… _- pensó el ariano – _ella me será de gran ayuda. Le pediré que averigüe sobre el pasado de Alexandra… Algo me dice que confiará en ella… También tendré que dejar que se desahogue con la otra amazona y le cuente todo lo de Isaac y Alexa. Seguro que cuando lo haga, su corazón quedará libre de resentimiento y podrá soportar ese ataque sin perder ni un ápice de su energía…"_ – Mu alzó la vista, para ver las grandes puertas del Coliseo. Allí estaban Megara y Afrodita con su armadura de Piscis.

- _"Vaya, vaya… _- dijo Alex para sí – _Así que el Floripondio también ha traído a la Sardina _(NdA: la armadura de Piscis), _tendrá miedo de romperse una uña, o de que un arañazo le estropee su cutis… Puag, me pone enferma… A veces resulta… repelente… No me extraña que la sustancia Cancerígena y él sean amigos…"_

- Buenos días, Alex – dijo Afrodita inclinándose para pellizcarla en la mejilla - ¡Qué niña tan mona! ¡Qué rica eres!

- Bu-buenos dí-as, Maestro de Piscis – intentó decir ella, impresionada – _"¿Niña…Mona? Pero que le pasará a este_…_ ¡Qué contento se va a poner el psicólogo del Santuario cuando vea todo el trabajo que tiene con este individuo y su amigo el Cangrejo!"_

- No te preocupes por la actitud de mi maestro, Alex – dijo Megara poniéndola una mano en el hombro y apartándola de Afrodita, que ahora saludaba a Mu – Hoy se ha levantado de muy buen humor, sólo eso – Alex se limitó a reír – Una cosa… Las presentaciones que nos hicieron ayer fueron un poco rápidas, así que me vuelvo a presentar: Megara, Amazona de Piscis, para ayudarte.

- Encantada de volver a conocerte – dijo Alex estrechando su mano – Alexandra, Amazona de Escorpión y Aries a tu servicio.

- ¿Escorpión y Aries?_-_ repitió Megara, intrigada.

- Sí, hace muy poco entrenábamos con el Caballero de Oro de Escorpión una amig… muchacha y yo, juntas las dos. Pero ella nos abandonó. El Patriarca declaró que Milo no se encontraba en un estado digno para entrenarme y por eso Mu, me entrena ahora.

- Vaya… - susurró Megara poniendo una mano en su barbilla, muy atenta - ¿Y esa compañera tuya va a volver?

- La verdad no lo sé…"_Y no creo que me importe" _

- Si quieres y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, después del entrenamiento podemos ir juntas a las termas para conocernos mejor – Alex asintió con gusto. Era bueno poder reemplazar tan pronto a Alexa.

- "_Vaya, vaya. Parece que no le voy a tener que pedir nada a Megara"_ - se dijo Mu, que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Venga chicas… A entrenar – canturreó Afrodita adentrándose con Mu en el Coliseo. Las amazonas les siguieron y cuando todos estuvieron en la arena, comenzó el entrenamiento.

- Bien – dijo Mu – Primero queremos encontrar las imperfecciones de los ataques que utilizasteis contra Shina. Veis aquella pared – Mu señaló con su dedo un muro enorme con ligeras grietas. Ni Alex, ni Megara habían reparado anteriormente en él – Ese muro es el Muro de los Castigos. Nadie ha conseguido romperlo nunca, es de una solidez inigualable. Allí es donde se perfeccionan los ataques. Lo que vais a hacer es lanzar vuestro golpe en él. Primero una y luego otra. Megara, empieza tú.

La amazona de Piscis, hizo lo mandado. Aumentó su cosmos y dirigió el ataque hacia el muro, creando un insignificante boquete.

Luego llegó el turno de Alex. Ella también consiguió una gran cantidad de energía cósmica acompañada con una férrea defensa. Y en el momento en el que su ataque fue desplegado, Mu vio el error de Alex. La chica, perdió de nuevo las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Con la ayuda de Megara, pudo subir hasta las gradas donde las esperaban sus maestros.

- Mu ¿lo has visto? – preguntó Afrodita, antes de que Mu se levantara para ayudar a Alex. El ariano afirmó.

- Alexandra, he encontrado la causa de que tu ataque no sea perfecto – dijo Mu, asombrando a la muchacha – Todo reside en tu corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿En mi corazón? – repitió ella, incrédula.

- Sí. No hay un equilibrio equitativo ente la energía que despliegas, tu defensa y tu ataque. Esa energía se debe dividir y repartir a la mitad para la defensa y el ataque. Tu error está en que le cedes más energía a la defensa y no al ataque, produciendo que este no tenga el impulso deseado. Al no conseguirlo, tu cuerpo cede más energía al ataque para contrarrestar ese desequilibrio, respecto de la defensa e igualar su cantidad de energía y por eso pierdes el control de tus fuerzas. Mi teoría es que pones más energía en la defensa, involuntariamente; por miedo a que alguien vuelva a herirte. Por otra parte, posees tan buenos sentimientos que no quieres dañar a nadie si no es necesario. Alexandra mientras que dudes tu golpe no será perfecto. Debes tener más confianza en ti misma.

- Así lo haré maestro – dijo la amazona, avergonzada ante su error – No te preocupes.

- Alexandra recuerda que no te estoy reprochando nada, sólo deseo lo mejor para ti, por que ti eres muy importante para mí – aclaró Mu con una gran sonrisa, que hizo ruborizarse violentamente a la amazona.

Cuando esta recuperó sus fuerzas, siguieron entrenando. Mu descubrió que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sin cosmos; era Alex quien se proclamaba vencedora frente a Megara.

Para terminar el entrenamiento, las amazonas dieron cien vueltas corriendo al Santuario. A esa hora el sol ya calentaba bien, pues deberían ser las dos de la tarde.

Después, el entrenamiento finalizó.

- ¡Muy bien, chicas! – exclamó Afrodita abrazándolas efusivamente, pero arrepintiéndose enseguida y soltándolas bruscamente - ¡Por el amor de Athena, oléis a perro muerto! Será mejor que me vaya a duchar, me lo habréis pegado… Debo estar horrible...

- Sí…_horrible_ – bromeó Megara imitando la cara de disgusto de Afrodita – Como el Caballero a trabajado tanto, hoy…

Alex rió con ganas ante el comentario de la otra amazona y Mu pensó que se veía más hermosa de lo normal pues desde que la conoció, no acostumbraba a sonreír.

- ¡No te burles de mí! – dijo el Floripondio, humillado - ¡Me debes más respeto, Megara! Esta tarde tengo una cita muy importante con Death Mask…Quería hablarme de algo y debo estar presentable para la ocasión…

- Pues entonces lo más apropiado para_ esta ocasión tan especial_, será mejor que improvises un vestido de novia y cojas unas cuantas rosas como ramo… No vaya a ser que al Cangrejo se le cruce el único canle que tiene y te pida la mano delante de Athena… - una serie de carcajadas acompañaron el hábil comentario de Megara, lo que hizo que un ruborizado Afrodita, empezara a subir las escaleras que conducen a las Doce Casas, dándole patadas a las piedras, muy furioso.

- Pues que sepas…querida alumna – gritó – que quien ríe el último ríe mejor… Así que hoy, te quedarás sin comer ¡JA! – y siguió su camino, sin volverse para ver la reacción de su alumna.

-¿Quéééééé? – dijo horrorizada – No puedes hacer eso… Pellejo de rosa… Condenado Caballero… Eres como una espina que se me ha clavado en el cul… - Alex le tapó la boca evitando lo que seguía después y luchando con las carcajadas que le provocaba aquella situación.

- Relájate, Megara – la tranquilizó la alumna de Mu, cuando ambas se serenaron – De momento, vamos a las termas y si a mi maestro no le importa te invito a que comas con nosotros.

Mu accedió y las amazonas se fueron muy contentas a tomarse un merecido descanso.

-.-

Megara y Alex debían recorrer las Doce Casas si querían llegar a las termas.

Megara estaba muy interesada en Alex, pues ella había visto también su fallo y sabía cómo erradicarlo.

- "_Tengo que hacer que Alex se desprenda de esos sentimientos negativos _– pensó –_ Si no, nunca alcanzará la perfección en ese ataque y no estará en paz… Además podría enseñarme a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo."_

Era por eso que la había invitado a las termas. Esa chica le inspiraba confianza, quería su amistad… Y si además podía ayudarla…

Cuando llegaron a Aries, Alexandra entró a su habitación a por ropa limpia.

- "_Megara es una chica lista… Seguro ella también se dio cuenta de mi error… No creo que sea egoísta por mi parte querer ser su amiga. Además así, me podría enseñar sus trucos… Y yo la enseñaría como debe ser un buen combate cuerpo a cuerpo."_

Alex, salió con una sonrisa de su nueva casa y se dirigió a la salida del templo, donde su compañera la esperaba.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – exclamó Alex – Podemos irnos.

Megara asintió y ambas iniciaron la marcha.

Iban hablando tranquilamente y pasaron por Tauro sin problemas.

- Buenas tardes, torito bravo – saludó Alex. Aldebarán era uno de los pocos Caballeros de Oro que conocía personalmente . Ella le adoraba y siempre que pasaba por allí le daba algo de comer. Lo que nadie sabía es que el ataque de Alex, fue desarrollado con el Caballero de Tauro

- ¡Ah! Buenos días Alex – respondió el - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te has repuesto? Tenía planeado ir a verte, pero Mu me lo negó…

- Ya estoy bien, Aldebarán. Y mejor que eso. Mi maestro ya ha encontrado el fallo que no le permitía al ataque ser perfecto.

- ¿A sí? – dijo él fingiendo asombro – "_Y yo que esperaba que te dieras cuenta tú sola…" _Dime pequeña… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó ella llevándose una mano a la frente – Perdón por el despiste. Aldebarán ella es Megara, Amazona de Piscis. Megara, Aldebarán Caballero de Oro de Tauro; pero torito bravo para los amigos…

- Un placer, Maestro de Tauro – dijo Megara con una reverencia – Megara, a sus órdenes.

- No hacen falta tantas formalidades preciosa – Aldebarán tomó su mano y depositó en su dorso un diminuto beso provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica – Encantado de conocerte. Estoy aquí para lo que te haga falta. ¿Os quedaréis a tomar el té, no?

- No lo sentimos – se disculpó Alex – pero es que nos dirigíamos a las termas a tomar un baño y luego vamos a comer con Mu.

- Ese caballero tiene mucha suerte. Va a pasar la tarde con dos jóvenes hermosas… Bueno entonces tenéis que prometerme que cuando acabéis con Mu, me vendréis a hacer una visita. No importa que hora sea. Yo siempre estoy disponible.

Aldebarán insistió tanto que no pudieron negarse. El torito las despidió en la entrada trasera de Tauro, donde comienzan las escaleras que se dirigen a Géminis.

Por este trayecto Alex recordó su primer encontronazo con Saga y se lo contó a Megara.

Las dos estaban preparadas para entrar en Géminis, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

-¡No permitiré que dos amazonas cochambrosas ensucien mi casa! – se oyó una voz seria provinente de la nada, que Alex reconoció. Era la voz de Saga.

- ¡Eso! – se oyó otra voz idéntica a la anterior, pero con un aire infantil y despreocupado – No sabéis lo que cuesta quitar las manchas de sangre y esta casa es muy grande para hacerlo yo todo… Si os digo que casi siempre me pierdo en el Laberinto quitando el polvo…

- ¡Kanon! Cierra el pico… Copia en mal estado – exclamó Saga decepcionado al tiempo que la barrera desaparecía y ellos se mostraban – te he dicho mil veces que no hables tanto… Te enrollas más que las persianas y así nos cortas el suspense… Si es que no puede ser contigo. Yo creo que al nacer te quedaste colgando del cordón umbilical, la sangre se te subió al cerebro y no te ha bajado aun… Y como te atreves a desvelar los trapos sucios de la Casa… Nadie puede saber que, hasta nosotros mismos nos perdemos en el Laberinto… ¿A quedado claro? – finalizó Saga apuntando a su gemelo con un dedo. Miró hacia todos lados y se volvió extrañado

– Se han ido, han pasado el Laberinto y ahora estarán subiendo a Cáncer…- Kanon no acabó de hablar pues se fijo, que lo estaba haciendo solo…

-.-

Alex y Megara acababan de salir de Géminis, cuando notaron un provocativo silbido a su espalda.

- Espero que no hayáis ensuciado nada, sino Kanon se pondrá triste – las chicas se volvieron hacia Saga – Os habéis marchado muy pronto…

- Lo sentimos, Maestro de Géminis – respondió Alex con sorna – No quisimos interrumpir una escena tan…

- Doméstica – acabó Megara y ambas rieron.

- Ay, ay, ay Megara y Alex… Vaya parejita que hemos ido a juntar… ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Por tu casa, nada – respondió rápida Alex, acordándose de la invitación que la propuso Saga de pasar la noche en Géminis.

- Vamos a las termas – dijo Megara con una sonrisa. A Saga le brillaron los ojos cuando lo escuchó – Ni se te ocurra pensar en la posibilidad de acompañarnos.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo él tomando la barbilla de Megara – Un cuerpo como el tuyo debería estar expuesto en un museo – una mirada lasciva, recorrió el cuerpo de Megara. Saga se pasó la lengua por los labios, incitando a la amazona a que lo siguiera.

Kanon que presenció toda la escena, le tiró a Saga un trapo de quitar el polvo, poniéndole perdido. Luego se le llevó de una oreja diciendo que era muy mayorcito para esas cosas.

Megara, ante tanto, permanecía parada de la impresión.

No sabía porqué, pero cuando Saga la tocó, se estremeció…

- Megara… ¿estás bien? – se preocupó Alex, al ver que esta no se movía.

-.-

- ¡Tú! – dijo Death Mask, abalanzándose sobre Megara - ¡Se puede saber dónde esta tu maestro! He quedado con él hace media hora.

Las amazonas sabían que era mejor no entrar en Cáncer, pues notaron un cosmos muy irritado y furioso. Pero no había otro camino.

No sabían que era más feo, si el ceño fruncido del Cangrejo o la oscuridad acompañadas con las caras que lucía la casa de Cáncer.

Tras asegurarle a Death Mask que el Floripondio llegaría pronto, se fueron echando leches hasta Piscis.

-.-

Alex pensó parar para saludar a Milo y Camus, pero al atravesar sus casas pudo ver que no había nadie…

-.-

Cuando por fin llegaron a Piscis, se encontraron con que la casa estaba regada de ropa arrugada. Todos los suelos y los muebles repletos de túnicas, pantalones, camisas, zapatos. Megara explicó que toda esa ropa era de su maestro.

- Siempre le pasa lo mismo – continuó ella, al reprimir una carcajada, cuando vio la cara de Alex – Nunca sabe que ponerse. Aunque pasa por diferentes fases. Primera: tiene un modelo claro en la cabeza de lo que se va a poner y busca la ropa. Segunda: esta es la fase que he denominado "Fase Histérica". Al no encontrar lo que busca empieza a chillar y a revolverlo todo. Ahora está en la Tercera fase: esta es muy tranquila, ya sólo le queda maquillarse y salir por pie.

Pronto olieron un empalagoso perfume y el Floripondio apareció más Floripondio que nunca. Llevaba una túnica rosa con una especie de sari rojo y dorado, en el pelo tenía unas rosas rojas y su maquillaje estaba demasiado remarcado.

Ambas se echaron a reír cuando lo vieron… O debería decir LA vieron…

- Megara, divina – exclamó ya casi fuera de la Casa – Cuando venga quiero todo esto limpio y recogido, la ropa doblada y en su sitio, el baño en orden y mis cosméticos cerrados y colocados. _Ciao, bella. _

- Si, si – suspiró Megara apartando con el pie una camisa – deje que Cenicienta haga todo el trabajo y mientras tanto usted Madrastra, vaya a divertirse al baile y a jugar con su príncipe dorado… Menos mal que tengo un hada madrina que me ayudará, ¿no? – rió, agarrando a Alex por los hombros. Esta también rió y asintió sin ningún reproche.

-.-

Los vapores termales empezaban a adormecer a las chicas. Después de recogerlo todo y dejar Piscis como los chorros del Oro, llegaron exhaustas a las termas.

- Por Athena – exclamó Megara de que pasó un tiempo – no llevamos aquí ni media hora y ya tenemos más arrugas que la cara de Afro por la mañana – Alex rió sin ganas al comentario – Alexandra, no quiero mentirte. Te traje aquí por que quiero que seas mi amiga, y por que sé como ayudarte con tu ataque. Para ello, es necesario que me cuentes de qué padece tu corazón. Hasta que no lo hagas… tu ataqué te dominará a ti y no tú a él. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te afecta?

- La soledad – respondió Alex ausente.

- Cuéntame… Amiga – Megara apoyó una mano en la de Alex, antes de que esta comenzara su relato.


	9. Quédate a mi Lado

Ya sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entre que la señora inspiración no se ha dignado a venir a verme y que los profesores me han avasallado con exámenes de fin de curso… es que no he podido hacer nada. Pero hoy que ya sé que tengo todo el curso aprobado(Q ilu) he podido romper vuestra intriga!

Sin más tonterías por mi parte os dejo con el nuevo capítulo!

--

Megara se acopló en las termas hasta que Alex pudo comenzar su relato.

- Veamos… - se dijo la amazona de Escorpio y Aries - ¿Cómo puedo empezar? ¡Ah! Creo que por el principio – Megara sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. La alivió el ver que estaba animada – Hay una parte de mi vida que nadie conoce, a excepción de Alexa, mi compañera- Megara asintió la cabeza, insinuando que podía continuar su relato – Cuando era pequeña vivía tranquilamente en Atenas con mis padres - la chica arrastró el nombre entre sus labios con amargura – Todos vivíamos felices en una pequeña granja. (NdA: No sé si en Grecia hay granjas… supongo que si no??) Mis padres trabajaban muy duro para mantenerme y poder llevarme a la escuela. A mi me gustaba mucho la escuela, porque allí estaba con Alexa, que era mi mejor amiga. Todo nos iba bien hasta que un par de años antes, mi padre comenzó a venir muy tarde a casa y muy cansado. Y cada vez más. Ya ni hablaba con mi madre, bueno, sólo para discutir. Yo veía que algo no iba bien, así que un día me escapé del colegio y fui hasta donde él trabajaba - el rostro de Alex parecía sereno, pero sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse – Entré todavía no sé como y sigo dando gracias a Athena por que no me descubrieran. Yo sabía que ese día mi padre tenía una reunión con unos jefes muy importantes. Tuve que conformarme en escuchar por detrás de la puerta pero…

-Flash Back-

- Mire – se oyó una voz muy grave – Usted nos ha hecho perder dinero inútilmente con todas sus deudas sin pagar aun.

- Las pagaré, lo juro – la insistencia estaba impregnada en la voz del padre de Alexa.

- Ese cuento ya no nos lo creemos – respondió el jefe – Desde ahora queda despedido, le embargaremos su casa y usted vera como nos pagará las deudas.

- ¿Y qué hará mi hija? Está en la escuela… Y mi mujer… ¿No ha sido suficiente todo el trabajo de más que he hecho?

Por toda respuesta sonó un disparo. La sangre salió por debajo de la puerta, justo donde una chica lloraba sin cesar.

- Fin Flash Back-

Alex sin poderlo remediar lloraba apoyada en el hombro de Megara.

- Pasó algo más verdad – el tono de la amazona de Piscis lleno de ternura y preocupación, hizo continuar el relato de Alex.

- Después… presentí que algo malo iba a pasarnos y que debía de contárselo a mamá, pero yo… no llegué ¡maldita sea! No pude llegar a tiempo. Estaba… mu-e-… - Alex no pudo continuar y se rompió en brazos de Megara. Ella la consolaba lo mejor que podía y sólo cuando se calmó del todo se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de ellos?

- Nunca conocerás tu casa del todo si no te sabes sus pasadizos secretos – dijo Alex guiñándola un ojo y recuperando su buen humor.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Alexa? – Megara siguió con el interrogatorio.

- Ella y yo íbamos a la misma clase en la escuela. Cuando todo esto pasó, su abuela me dio refugio en su casa y Alexa y yo nos convertimos en hermanas. Pero su abuela estaba muy mayor y también falleció. Desesperadas empezamos a trabajar para pagarnos un hogar, pero era muy duro para nosotras. Fue entonces, cuando tuvimos una revelación. El cosmos de Athena nos ayudó y nos trajo al Santuario. Aquí empezamos a entrenar con Milo. Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos de los Caballeros que vivían en Acuario. Todo iba bien hasta que Alexa se enamoró de él.

- ¿Él?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi compañera nos abandonó a Milo y a mí? – Megara sólo asintió, recordando esa conversación frente al Coliseo – Alexa se enamoró de un chico. Él entrenaba junto con Camus y se llamaba Isaac – los ojos de Megara se abrieron de par en par – Al principio yo también sentía algo por él, pero luego descubrí que era simple atracción por ser el único de nuestra edad con el que frecuentábamos.

- ¿Sólo él?

- Cuando llegamos aquí Alexa y yo fuimos apartadas de la birria esa de amazonas que entrenar Shina y Marin…

-¿Vosotras también? – exclamó Megara – Afro me dijo " Athena ha posado sus divinos ojos en ti. No deberás defraudarla o si no…" – se mofó Megara con un dedo en alto y voz de pito – Estuve así hasta el día que íbamos a combatir en el Coliseo. Ahora y gracias a ti, ya no estoy tan sola. Pero sigue con tu relato.

- Esta parte es breve. Tras una reconciliación con el mundo Alexa se fue hacia Siberia con Isaac. De esto hace dos o tres días. Ahora entenderás porque lo único que me queda la soledad. Todas las personas que me importaban me han abandonado…

- La vedad no sé porque dices eso. Ahora aunque no tengas a Alexa, ella te agradece que la dejases el camino libre porque su amor si era sincero, porque respetaba vuestra amistad, aunque ella no esté me tienes a mí. Aunque no tengas a tus padres, tienes a una gran familia en el Santuario que te quiere y te apoya. Ellos creen en ti. Todos: Mu, Kiki, Aldebarán, Milo… Confían en tu poder como Amazona. Pero sobre todo hay una persona que nunca te va a abandonar: Athena. Ella siempre está ahí. Sólo tu fe es necesaria para que no te sientas sola, Alexandra.

- Megara… - susurró Alex dejando caer una pequeña lágrima traviesa – Gracias… Amiga.

- ¡Arrrrgghh! – exclamó Megara viendo que estaban completamente arrugadas.

- ¡Megara me has asustado! – dijo Alex saliendo inmediatamente de las termas. Megara la imitó - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí? ¿Qué hora será?

- Por la posición del sol, deben ser las cuatro.

Ambas se vistieron y bajaron hacia Aries.

- Megara - dijo Alex de repente - ¿Cómo llegaste tú al Santuario?

- Yo… - respondió ella dubitativa – me escapé de casa. Digamos que la relación establecida entre mis padres y yo era muy tensa. No nos entendíamos. A decir verdad, eran ellos quienes no me entendían a mí. Siempre fueron muy tradicionales y yo… yo era un poco rebelde.

- ¿Pero cómo llegaste a huir de tu hogar? – preguntó Alex inquietada por la gravedad del relato de Megara, mientras descendían hasta Piscis.

- Nunca he considerado mi hogar esa casa. Las peleas se sucedían periódicamente y decidí que lo mejor para todos sería irme de allí.

- Fue muy valiente por tu parte. No mucha gente tiene agallas para afrontar esa situación.

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que por fin, llegaron a Aries.

-.-

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaseis! – exclamó Kiki furioso – Me estaba muriendo de hambre.

- Lo sentimos, pequeñajo – se disculpó Alex – Megara y yo nos hemos retrasado en el camino de las termas. Pero, ya estamos aquí… Así que a comer.

Kiki y Megara se sentaron a la mesa. Alex, por su parte, decidió ir a ayudar a Mu a servir la comida. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina en un silencio lleno de miradas muy extrañas.

- Alexandra – dijo Mu, sigiloso - ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer esta tarde?

- Antes hemos pasado por Tauro y Aldebarán nos quiso invitar a un té, pero como ya habíamos quedado contigo pospusimos la cita para después de comer.

- ¿Podría acompañaros? – preguntó el caballero de Aries.

- Pues claro. De hecho, pensaba pedirte que lo hicieras.

Los dos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Alex. Sin querer, un trapo resbaló de las manos de la amazona. Intentando recogerlo las manos de Mu y Alex quedaron en contacto y sus rostros muy cerca. Alex podía sentir la calmada respiración de Mu, junto con los latidos de su corazón. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes la incitaban a juntarse aun más, a reducir el espacio que los separaba. El cuerpo de Alex acusó esa cercanía y se puso a temblar.

- Alexandra – dijo Mu – estás temblando - en un movimiento cuidadoso Mu abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo de su alumna – Desde que tú has llegado, la casa de Aries tiene otro color. Por favor, prométeme que no te irás nunca de mi lado – los suplicantes ojos de Mu, eran una puerta abierta a los sentimientos de su corazón. Los susurros de Mu, se filtraban en los sentidos de la amazona a través de sus oídos.

- Nunca podría separarme de ti – aclaró ella, correspondiéndole el abrazo – Desde que llegué a Aries, he encontrado el sentido de mi vida. Hasta ahora, me había sentido muy sola, porque creía que yo no era importante para nadie. Aunque sólo hace un par de días que os conozco, siento que por fin soy importante. En tan poco tiempo ha surgido en mí un nuevo sentimiento que me resulta imposible de describir. Es un sentimiento muy agradable y cálido que se manifiesta cuando estoy a tu lado, Mu… Por eso nunca me separaré de ti – sus rostros fueron uniéndose poco a poco…

- ¡Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeee! – se quejó Kiki gritando desde el comedor – Maestro, Alex… No está ya la comida.

- Sí, Kiki – respondió Mu tan sereno como siempre. Cogió la comida y se marchó hacia el comedor.

Alex, en cambio tuvo que quedarse hasta que su corazón se serenó. Latía fuertemente desde que Mu la había tocado y amenazaba con no parar.

Respiró profundamente y por fin pudo acallar sus latidos.

Luego fue hacia donde estaban todos. Se sentó al lado de Mu, en frente de Kiki y Megara.

- Decidme chicas – preguntó Mu - ¿Qué tal en las termas?

- Bien, Maestro – respondió Alex – Al final hemos acabado más arrugadas que las viejas.

- Alexandra, te he dicho mil veces que con Mu, basta.

- Sí.

- Mu – Megara decidió romper el silencio – Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer, de veras.

- De nada Megara. Me parece muy cruel por parte de Afrodita que te deje sin comer. Incluso sabiendo que hay leyes en el Santuario que penalizan el maltrato a las alumnas.

- Pero la cosa no acabó hay… - interrumpió Alex – Cuando íbamos a las termas y entramos en Piscis, estaba todo hecho una pocilga. Afrodita castigo a Megara haciéndola ordenar todo la Casa… También por eso nos retrasamos…

- Y luego también el asesino de Cáncer nos retuvo – siguió la amazona de Piscis – Estaba más que molesto de esperar a que mi maestro llegara – todos rieron ante las aventuras de las amazonas.

- Y también nos encontramos una escena muy doméstica cuando pasamos por Géminis, ¿verdad Megara? – comentó Alex.

- "_Géminis… Saga…" _– pensó la muchacha para sus adentros, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga – "_Todavía recuerdo la profundidad de tus ojos, mirándome descaradamente…"_

- ¿Megara? – preguntó Alex, zarandeándola - ¿Megara? ¿Sigues viva o te has muerto?

- ¡Pues claro que no me he muerto! – dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo crees?

- Es que como no me respondías – se quejó Alex, con cara de niña buena.

- Estaba pensado – respondió simplemente Megara.

- ¿En quién? – los ojos de Alex, la miraban acusadoramente - ¿No será en… Sa-?

- Pero que dices, pequeña atolondrada – dijo Megara levantándose y tapando la boca a su amiga evitando que continuase. Todos rieron cuando vieron a Megara sonrojada.

-.-

Alex respiró el embriagador perfume de los pinos del bosque del Santuario.

Tras la comida, Megara se excusó y partió hacia Piscis. Alex y Mu pretendieron acompañarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

- Maestro puedo hacerle una pregunta – dijo Alex sentándose a la sombra de los pinos. Mu asintió ligeramente con la cabeza – ¿Qué piensas a cerca del Caballero de Géminis?

El ariano pensó en silencio su respuesta.

- Saga – comenzó él – es muy diferente a los demás que estamos aquí. Él se comporta de una manera extraña y llamativa, para ahuyentar el rechazo. No puede evitar que los demás desconfiemos de él, pues anteriormente nos dio motivos para ello. Pero, es un ser humano y como todos, teme quedarse solo, por eso se comporta así, llamando la atención de la gente…

- Debe de ser muy duro para él – dijo Alex apenada – Que no pueda confiar en ti el Santuario…

- Por esa razón se lmerece incluso más respeto que ninguno de nosotros.

-.-

- ¡Atchum (NdA: pésimo intento de estornudo)!

- ¡Salud Caballero de Géminis! – dijo una voz femenina que subía procedente del exterior de Géminis.

Saga salió a las escaleras para saber quien era la persona que lo había hablado.

- ¡¿Megara?! – dijo Saga impresionado.

- Dice que cuando una persona estornuda, es que alguien estaba hablando de ella – confirmó la amazona cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las columnas del exterior de la tercera Casa.

- Eso son bobadas – respondió él tranquilamente – Pero, ¿qué te trae por mi casa?

- Quería comprobar una cosa – Megara enarcó una ceja. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta el Caballero, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se impulsó hasta sus labios. Saga accedió a ese beso tan repentino, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la amazona, correspondiendo al beso con ternura.

- Quería comprobar si me habías esperado – dijo Megara abrazada a Saga, cuando el beso terminó – Quería saber si me seguías amando.

- Aquel día te dije que te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo – le susurró Saga al oído abrazándola con más fuerza – Y más halla también.

- Lo sé, Saga – selló ella con otro besó, mientras el geminiano la arrastraba dentro de la casa.

Saga entró sigilosamente en su habitación con Megara en sus brazos, tumbándose ambos en la cama.

- Ha sido muy duro todo este tiempo en el que teniéndote tan cerca no podía estar junto a ti – dijo Megara mientras Saga la daba calor con sus abrazos – Ya no podía fingir más, necesitaba verte.

- No deberías haber forzado tanto tus sentimientos, tu cosmos podría verse alterado de manera negativa. Yo estaré aquí para ti siempre.

- Lo sé. Eres la única persona que me comprende – el abrazó de la chica aumentó sobre su amado, quien lo aceptó y la correspondió. Saga se sentó al borde de la cama, e hizo que Megara se sentara encima de sus piernas

- Megara, siento pincharte la burbuja de felicidad – dijo él muy serio – Pero ¿no crees que deberías volver a tu casa? No puedo sentirme enteramente feliz contigo sabiendo que tus padres sufren por mi culpa – Megara puso un dedo en la boca de Saga, para callarlo.

- Tú no eres el culpable de que la relación con mis padres se estropeara – explicó la amazona – Ellos no aceptaron nuestro amor desde un principio. No me dejaron otra opción. Necesitaba huir de esa prisión de normas y prohibiciones. Necesitaba sentirme libre y aquí en el Santuario, puedo sentirme así por vez primera en mi vida. A pesar de todas las obligación para con la Diosa, de los entrenamientos y de las duras pruebas, me siento libre porque es la vida que yo he elegido para mí. Y porque te tengo aquí conmigo para vivir esa vida. Y de sentirte culpable, ¡nada! Mis padres debieron comprender que un corazón adolescente no se rige por ningún tipo de orden, sino por los sentimientos.

- Megara… - Saga admiró como la amazona seguía en pie ante la desastrosa vida que la había tocado llevar.

- Por cierto… - se dijo la amazona - ¿Dónde has dejado a Kanon?

Pronto se escuchó un pequeño ruido detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

Saga y Megara se levantaron a abrir la puerta y Kanon apareció todo emocionado y lleno de lágrimas.

- Megara… yo no quería escuchar – se intentó excusar poniendo la mejor cara de niño bueno – pero sentí un cosmos extraño en la habitación de Saga y fui a ver que pasaba. No fue mi intención espiarlos.

- Kanon – dijo Saga seriamente – Es necesario que nadie sepa de esto, porque hasta ahora lo hemos mantenido en secreto y no es preciso que llegue a oídos del Patriarca. Si eso llega a suceder y me entero de que tú eres el culpable, ya puedes volver a acomodar las cobijas que tenías en el Cabo Sunion…

- Tranquilo hermanito – respondió Kanon gravemente apoyando una mano en el hombro de Saga – Sé que esta chica es muy importante para ti y que temes perderla por lo que, por Athena que yo no diré nada.

-.-

La puesta del Sol adornaba el cielo cuando Alex y Mu regresaban de su paseo por el bosque del Santuario, hacia la Casa de Aldebarán de Tauro a tomar el té. En ese paseo Mu había enseñado a la amazona a identificar y recolectar plantas medicinales.

- Alexandra – dijo Mu parándose y sentándose en las escaleras que conducen a Aries – Descansemos y miremos juntos la puesta de sol ¿quieres?

- Si.

Mu hizo que la amazona se sentase a su lado. Como empezaba a refrescar el Caballero pasó amablemente su brazo por los hombros de la chica, resguardándola. Ella agradeció el gesto y se acurrucó más junto Mu para que, ni el aire pudiera pasar entre ellos.

- La puesta desde aquí es hermosa, ¿verdad maestro? – comentó Alex mirando directamente a los cautivantes ojos verdes de Mu.

- Ni todas las constelaciones luminosas en la más negra de las noches, junto con la más cálida puesta de sol podrá igualar tu belleza exterior e interior, Alexandra – el ariano tomó la cara enrojecida de su alumna para poder admirar sus ojos ébanos – Querida alumna siento decirte que en estos pocos días que he pasado a tu lado, me he enamorado de ti.


	10. Mi primer Beso

¡He vuelto! Siento haberles dejado en ascuas, pero es que soy muuuuy mala muuajajajaa! Gracias como siempre por los reviews!! Os adoro!

Ah! Y como recordatorio: No necesito demandas por plagio de personajes y esas cosas. No son míos… aun (jiji)

Bueno sin más dilaciones aquí os dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

--

Alex estaba meditando las palabras de su maestro.

Tras su repentina confesión, Mu partió del lugar dejando a su alumna enmudecida por la impresión. Ella no había podido contestarle, no había podido hacer nada.

Se sentía indefensa y vulnerable cuando Mu estaba a su lado. Sentía que a través de sus ojos, el Caballero de Aries podía leer su alma, entera y desnuda.

Ya era completamente de noche, pero Alex seguía en el mismo lugar desde donde habían visto la puesta de sol. Seguía allí fría y muda. No quería moverse por temor a encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto la atormentaban en ese momento.

La amazona se puso en alerta al sentir un cosmos extraño y escuchar unas voces a su espalda. Olvido por un momento sus penas. Si se trataban de enemigos, necesitaría toda la entereza y fortaleza de su cosmos al máximo. No se permitiría fallar a la Diosa.

Alex avanzó hasta esconderse detrás de unos matorrales, con su cosmos estático, preparado para atacar. Pronto las voces, revelaron unas figuras de tres hombres.

- _"¿Qué harán aquí a estas horas?" –_ se preguntó la morena, esperando el momento para sorprenderles.

Alex puso en práctica las enseñanzas de Mu y dispersó su cosmos por la zona intentando averiguar que intenciones desprendían los cosmos de los desconocidos. La chica se sorprendió al sentir en uno de ellos una picardía y un coraje muy familiar y en otro un tremendo frío glacial.

-_ "¡Son Milo y Camus! – _pensó emocionada. Se concentró un poco más, para descubrir que el cosmos del tercer hombre resultó desprender también frío, aunque no tanto como el de Camus. También estaba lleno de valentía y un extraño sentimiento ligado a un fuerte recuerdo - _Creo que todavía no se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí… Le demostraré a Milo lo mucho que he mejorado en estos días…_ - una sonrisa diabólica de apoderó del rostro de Alex y esta comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Sigilosamente los siguió hasta que se pararon en el mismo sitio, donde Mu y ella estuvieron en la tarde. No podía verlos exactamente, pero los ubicaba mediante su cosmos. De arbusto en arbusto, consiguió colocarse tras un árbol frente a ellos. Con mucho cuidado escaló ese árbol hasta una rama que la permitiría realizar el ataque con perfección.

_- "Son caballeros de oro…_ _Lo pararán sin problemas…"_ – se repitió una y mil veces mientras acumulaba su cosmos y lo enfocaba en sus manos. Recordó el consejo de Mu y repartió ese cosmos la mitad para la defensa y la otra, para el ataque. Buscó el cosmos de Milo y centralizó su energía en él. No quería tener problemas con los demás, por lo que el ataque sólo lo recibiría Milo. Cuando estuvo segura de todo, saltó de la rama enfocando su la bola de cosmos en la dirección en la que se encontraba Milo.

- _Resplandor Celeste _– dijo Alex haciendo que el ataque liberado de su manos fuese a parar a un Milo que no sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Como un acto reflejo Camus y el otro hombre, la apresaron y la retuvieron congelando sus pies.

Pero a ella le daba igual que la descubriesen.

No podía más que reír al ver la cara que puso Milo cuando vio el ataque. La energía desplegada por la amazona, hizo que el Caballero de Escorpión volara metros atrás y quedara incrustado entre las piedras del Santuario.

Y por primera vez, las fuerzas de Alex, no flaquearon ante la pérdida de cosmos.

- Parece que los Caballeros de oro no están siempre alerta – se mofó Alex, sin parar de reír.

- ¿Alexandra? – preguntó Camus, deshaciendo el hielo que oprimía sus pies.

- La misma, maestro Camus. No puedo cree que os dejaseis sorprender así – Camus solamente la dirigió una tímida sonrisa (NdA: Si una sonrisa. Pequeña…Pero quien no suspira por una sonrisa de Camus?)

- ¡ALEXANDRA! – gritó Milo enojado saliendo del montón de piedras rotas en el que se encontraba. Se dirigió lleno de polvo hasta su antigua alumna. Allí, observó la sonrisa de satisfacción de esta y no pudo hacer otra cosa qué reír el también – Me has ganado, pequeña.

- Maestro tenía ganas de verte.

- Yo también – fraternalmente, él la tomó en sus brazos dándola un cálido abrazo – Ya me contaron de tu combate contra Shina. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias, pero no pude hacerlo sin Megara.

Milo invitó a Alex a sentarse con él y compartir sus recientes aventuras.

- Me gustaría mucho contártelas ahora, Maestro – se disculpó Alex – pero antes de nada necesito hablar con usted, Camus.

- Me extrañaba que tardases tanto en venir a verme – dijo él con su típica frialdad.

Hasta ahora había un detalle en el que Alex no se había fijado, pero sus neuronas se conectaron e hicieron girar su cabeza hasta el lugar que ocupaba el tercer hombre. Aquel que tenía ese extraño sentimiento en sus cosmos.

Se fijó muy bien en él. No era más que un muchacho que tendría más o menos su edad. Tenía el cabello dorado acompañado de unos ojos celestes y una expresión serena en el rostro. Su cuerpo estaba bien marcado a golpe de entrenamiento.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la amazona y su carne se puso de gallina. No sabía porqué, pero la mirada intensa y sincera de aquel muchacho había hecho dar un vuelco a su confundido corazón.

- _"¿Pero cómo puedo sentir esto por un desconocido ahora que mi maestro me ha abierto su corazón? _- se reprochó a si misma, sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos tan misteriosos – _Hay algo en este chico que me empuja con fuerza a no poder dejar de mirar sus ojos… Es como si quisieran que…"_

- Alex – dijo Milo, distrayendo a la chica y apartando esos pensamientos. El Escorpiano se dio cuenta de las miradas de los jóvenes y decidió hacer algo al respecto – Permíteme que te presenta a Hyoga, Caballero de Bronce del Cisne y aspirante a Caballero de Acuario. Hyoga, ella es Alexandra, Amazona de Aries y Escorpio – El muchacho avanzó hasta ella y depósito un beso en el dorso de su mano.

- Un placer – dijo Hyoga con una voz cálida y simpática.

Ella no respondió. Otra vez su mente se bloqueaba. No podía creer que ese chico ocupara ahora, el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a Isaac. El recuerdo del chico pegó fuerte en la cabeza de la amazona, haciendo que todos los sentimientos escondidos afloraran y provocaran lágrimas de tristeza.

- Alex – dijo Milo preocupado - ¿estás bien?

- Sí – ella se secó sus lágrimas y controló su voz todo lo que pudo para que no se quebrase – Creo que necesito descansar. Mañana iré a verte después de entrenar Camus.

Antes de que este pudiera contestar, Alex se había marchado a la carrera derrumbándose más a cada paso, resbalando sus lágrimas sin parar.

- _"¿A quién pretendo engañar? Yo no estoy bien. Nunca he estado bien, desde que Isaac y Alexa se separaron de mi lado. Nunca he podido olvidarle. Esto no es una simple atracción, es amor verdadero… Lo siento, Mu… Nunca podré corresponderte teniendo a Isaac enteramente en mi corazón."_

Alexandra corrió hasta el único sitió donde podrían calmar su dolor y encontrar un hombro para llorar.

Subió velozmente las escaleras y entrando en la casa no pudo evitar derrumbarse en la entrada.

- ¡Aldebarán! – sollozó ella, llamando a su único consuelo – Por favor escúchame.

El torito salió asustado y la recogió entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña? – dijo él muy preocupado. Alex no podía apartarse de su abrazó. Necesitaba llorar todo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo en sus adentros - ¿Estás bien? Alex, me estás asustando.

- Ya no puedo más – le confesó, llorando – Nunca he podido olvidar a Isaac. Me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso en que él y Alexa son los únicos felices en toda esta historia y que yo soy la única que sufre.

- Eso no es así – el torito la obligó a mirarle a los ojos y secó sus lágrimas – Si tu sufres y te derrumbas de esta manera, yo también sufro por ti. Ven tomemos un té caliente y cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado. Luego te llevaré con Mu.

- ¡No! – se sobresaltó ella – Con Mu no, por favor. Quiero pasar esta noche aquí. Mañana prometo regresar a Aries, pero esta noche no dejes que sufra más por favor.

- Está bien – él la abrazó y entraron en la casa.

Aldebarán preparó té para dos y en la mesa de la cocina Alex le contó a su compañero todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó a las termas en la mañana.

- Comprendo, pequeña. Pero no puedes dejar que la tristeza te ataque de esa manera. Necesitas tiempo para olvidar a Isaac, y tú lo sabes. Eso no va a ser un milagro repentino. Tienes que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pero lo que no puedes es reaccionar como una cobarde y esconderte tras las lágrimas.

- Sé que tienes razón, pero es tan fácil decirlo… No sabes cuanto duele intentarlo…

- ¿Intentarlo? Alex, hará menos de una semana de la partida de tus amigos. En ese tiempo no has podido intentar nada y lo único que has hecho ha sido castigarte utilizando la opción más fácil: el sufrimiento. Si sigues así, todo tu entrenamiento se verá afectado por semejante tontería y lo echarás a perder – las duras palabras del caballero de Tauro, reconfortaron el espíritu de la amazona y la dieron nuevas fuerzas.

- Tienes razón. Necesito tiempo.

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato más, hasta que Alexandra se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Aldebarán.

- _"Mañana será otro día, mi pequeñaja. No quiero volver a verte así…"_ – pensó este acunándola.

-.-

- Lo siento, Mu. Pero nunca podré corresponderte hasta que no haya olvidado a Isaac y lo haya sacado de mi corazón – dijo Alex decidida, frente a la… pared – "_Ahora iré a Aries y hablaré con él"_

Y así fue. Después de agradecerle al torito todo lo que había hecho por ella, se dirigió a hablar con Mu.

Ya era de día, así que la estaría esperando para entrenar.

Bajó las escaleras con cierto nerviosismo y entró en Aries por la puerta trasera.

- Hola, Alexandra – susurró Mu detrás de ella, asustándola – espero que hayas dormido bien en Tauro.

- ¿Cómo has sabido… - intentó decir Alex.

- Aldebarán me llamó está noche muy preocupado por ti y cuando estabas dormida te fui a ver.

- Mu, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo ella muy seriamente.

- Te escucho, aunque creo que sé lo que quieres.

- Siento romperte el corazón de esta manera, pero sería injusto para los dos que yo te correspondiera sin amarte. Sé que puedo olvidarme de él, pero no sé cuanto pueda tardar. Sería una egoísta si después de todo te correspondiera sin olvidarle.

- Te entiendo Alexandra, pero recuerda que yo nunca dejaré de intentarlo y que te puedo ayudar a olvidar siempre que quieras.

- No quiero que haya rencores entre nosotros, Maestro.

- Para nada, Alexandra. Ahora desayuna, que tenemos que entrenar – dijo Mu con una sonrisa, iniciando la marcha hasta la cocina. Alex asintió feliz con la cabeza y mientras desayunaba hizo reír a Mu, contándole como había sorprendido a Milo.

- "_Siento que contigo _- pensó ella – _quizá algún día pueda ser feliz y pueda olvidar a Isaac"_

_-.-_

Después del entrenamiento, Alex fue a ver a Camus para hablar con él.

La chica estaba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a Géminis cuando notó algo raro. El cosmos de Megara, junto con el de Saga. Alex decidió hacer gala de sus dotes de espía y se dirigió escaleras arriba sigilosamente.

- "_No es que los quiera espiar… _- intentó auto-convencerse -_ ¿O sí? La última vez que Megara y yo estuvimos en Géminis, ella estaba muy rara… Que extraño_ – Alex se las arregló para colocarse tras ellos y observarlos detrás de unos salientes de rocas que estaban oportunamente colocados allí. Alex miró por encima de las rocas, para descubrir que su amiga estaba abrazada al Geminiano y que este la tenía sujeta por la cintura – _Aquí huele a parejita…_ "- siguió espiándoles, maldiciendo el que las rocas estaban demasiado lejos y no podía escuchar lo que decían. De repente algo golpeó en su cabeza. Alex miró para atrás y descubrió que Kanon también estaba "observando".

- Hola amazona – susurró Kanon, colocándose al lado de Alex.

- Hola Kanon – dijo ella un poco cohibida al ver que la habían descubierto en su escondite.

- Mi hermano me hizo prometer que esta relación no llegaría a oídos del Patriarca en la vida – advirtió él.

- ¿Relación? – preguntó la chica. Estaba un poco confusa y Kanon le explicó todo lo ocurrido con su hermano y Megara.

- Por eso se escapó de casa – dijo Alex, con cierta admiración.

- ¡Mira! – dijo Kanon en un tono demasiad alto y algo aterrorizado

- Quieres callarte idiota, nos van a descubrir – Kanon simplemente tomó la cabeza de Alex y la giró para ver el problema que se les venía encima.

- Con que jugando a los espías – dijo Saga sarcásticamente – Lo tendré en cuenta en tiempos de guerra.

- ¿Alex qué haces aquí? – preguntó Megara algo decepcionada ante la actitud tan infantil de su amiga, pero no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de miedo que Saga les había hecho poner a ella y a Kanon – Alex, siento no haberte contado exactamente porque me marché de casa, pero tenía mucho miedo de tu reacción. Fui dura contigo y te juzgue mal, perdóname.

- Ahora que Kanon me lo ha contado todo – dijo Alex, mirando también a Saga – Prometo guardar vuestro secreto. Y no te preocupes amiga, esas cosas son normales. No tienes que darme explicaciones si no quieres.

- Y Alex – preguntó ahora Saga - ¿te dirigías a alguna parte?

- Sí – dijo ella, saliendo por fin del saliente de rocas y dirigiéndose con el resto del grupo hacia Géminis – Iba a ir a ver a Camus.

- ¿Vas a hablar con él de Alexa? – Megara se preocupó por su amiga - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, esto es algo que tengo que superar yo sola.

- Pues no me hagas mucho caso – intervino Saga, nuevamente –pero no tengas muchas ilusiones de encontrar al señor don Paleta congelada en su casa. Tengo entendido que estaba entrenando con Hyoga.

- _"Ese chico _- pensó Alex, recordando esos ojos celestes - _¿Podrá él conseguir la armadura de Oro?"_ – sus recuerdos volaron hacia Isaac, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Pero ella mantuvo la entereza y las lágrimas quedaron escondidas.

- En ese caso yo te acompañaré hasta Acuario, Alex – Megara vio que su amiga estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y la zarandeó para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Alex apartando esos pensamientos- Megara podrías tener un poco de cuidado o la flor más penosa del rosal del Floripondio podría marchitarse.

- ¿Yo? ¿Flor penosa? – repitió Megara indignada – No creo que una carnerita tan mona como tu pueda hacerme nada con esos cuernitos tan debiluchos.

- Ya te enseñará esta carnerita lo que puede dar. Te reto a una carrera hasta Acuario. Y no olvides que antes de tener cuernos, tuve pinzas de escorpión.

Ambas se divirtieron en la carrera. Hubo un momento de flaqueza para Alex, en el que recordó las apuestas que hacía con Alexa. Pero ahora ella estaba lejos. Todo eso era el pasado y debía disfrutar del presente con Megara y todos los demás.

Alex despidió a su amiga, que siguió el camino hasta Piscis.

La amazona estaba dudosa. No quería entrar en Acuario por temor a encontrarse con el Caballero que tenía ese sentimiento en su cosmos y esos ojos tan cautivantes.

Pero, por otra parte, las ganas de tener noticias de Alexa la empujaron a recorrer las pocas escaleras que la separaban de la onceava casa y sumergirse en las profundidades del templo helado.

- ¿Maestro Camus? – llamó la chica desde la entrada, un poco asustada; pues en la casa reinaba un ambiente algo tétrico.

Alex no obtuvo respuesta. Antes de que pudiera encender su cosmos para inspeccionar la casa, escuchó como unos pasos se dirigían hacia ella.

Los pasos revelaron una figura y esa figura resultó ser nada más y nada menos el Caballero del Cisne.

- Hola amazona – dijo él algo sorprendido por encontrarla allí - ¿Desea algo?

- Quiero hablar con tu maestro – el chico permanecía entre la penumbra, pero Alex pudo volver a perderse en los ojos celestes de Hyoga - ¿Está aquí? – el Caballero negó pasivamente con la cabeza y se acercó más a Alex. Esta empezó a retroceder cuando divisó las pintas con las que se presentaba el Cisne. Llevaba el pecho descubierto y húmedo y su cuerpo era tapado únicamente con unos pantalones. Alex recorrió el torso del Caballero con su mirada, deleitándose con sus músculos bien torneados por los entrenamientos.

- "_Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo_ – se reprochó mentalmente – _Se supone que Isaac sigue en mí…" _– Alex apuntó su mirada hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

- Eres una niña muy inocente – dijo Hyoga tomándola por la barbilla, apresando con su cuerpo el de la amazona – Me encanta cuando las niñas os sonrojáis… - los ojos celestes del Caballero de perdieron en las profundidades ébano de la amazona, haciéndola estremecer. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más.

- _"Esto no está bien_ – pensó Alex abrumada – _Mu… lo siento… yo… no puedo resistirme a esos ojos…" _– las piernas de la amazona cedieron a causa de la cercanía y su cuerpo se vio rodeado por los fuertes y cálidos brazos del caballero que la sostenían protectoramente. Alex no pudo evitar temblar al sentir el cosmos del cisne, infundiéndola calor.

- No tiembles, amazona – le susurró en el oído, besando ligeramente su cuello. La boca del muchacho subió lentamente hasta encontrar los labios de Alex. El cosmos de la amazona se fundió con el Hyoga, al igual que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

-"Mi_ primer beso…"_ – pensó la amazona, mientras los demandantes labios del caballero la pedían a gritos paso para explorar su boca.

Ambos jóvenes perdieron toda noción del tiempo y el espacio. Sólo sentían un dulce calor que emanaba de sus cosmos y que se transmitían a través de sus labios y de su abrazo.

Faltos de aire decidieron parar y de nuevo Alexandra quedó sumergida en un mar celeste.

Tan sumidos estaban en sus intensas miradas que no sintieron como un cosmos extremadamente frió entró en la casa. No oyeron ni los pasos del portador de ese cosmos y sólo recuperaron la noción del tiempo cuando la inexpresiva voz de Camus les preguntó qué demonios estaban haciendo.

Hyoga soltó a Alex en el suelo y los chicos se prepararon para el interrogatorio de Camus.

La gélida mirada del Acuariano, los inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

Después de largo tiempo sin decir nada, suspiró pesadamente.

- Hyoga – el chico se puso firme ante la voz de su maestro – En la cocina hay una lista de cosas que hay que comprar para prepara la cena. Ve a Sunion a comprarlas. Si llegas antes de que Alex y yo acabemos de hablar prepararé yo la cena. Pero si te retrasas un solo segundo y nos haces esperar, ya puedes hacer gala de tus dotes de cocinero. Y otra cosa… Tápate un poco – el caballero del Cisne se sonrojó violentamente y como un rayo se dirigió a la cocina y salió disparado de la casa, ya con una camiseta que le tapaba.

- Ven Alex – dijo Camus tomándola de la mano para que se levantase del suelo y le siguiera – Hablaremos en la habitación de Hyoga y luego te quedarás a cenar.

- Está bien – asintió ella con la cabeza baja y tras el Acuariano – "_Llegó la hora de la verdad…"_


	11. Ganando Batallas

¡¡Regresé!! Siento el retraso, pero he tenido un colapso mental y no me venía la inspiración.

pegasusgirl: te doy más motivos para que Alex te caiga mal xD

¡Disfruten! Y recuerden que todos los personajes son de Kurumada y no quiero demandas que sólo soy una pobre quinceañera sin paga semanal y sin vacaciones de verano.

Pd: dejen review xP

--

Alexandra jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, mientras seguía al caballero de Acuario hasta la habitación del Cisne. Inconscientemente llevó la mano a los labios, recordando el cálido y apasionado beso que compartió con Hyoga.

Camus abrió la puerta cuando llegaron a su destino y muy caballerosamente le cedió el paso a la amazona.

Esta quedó impactada al entrar allí y sentir el agradable aroma de Hyoga, mismo que sintió cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Alex volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó arrastrar una silla en la que Camus tomó asiento. Ella prefirió quedar de pie.

- Bien Alexandra – dijo él, dejando aparte su frialdad, con un dejo que la amazona no supo identificar – Ha llegado la hora de hablar.

- ¿Cómo está Alexa? – preguntó con un semblante triste y una sombra en sus ojos negros.

- Feliz – se limitó a responder el Acuariano, que no estaba seguro de como continuar – Las cosas entre Isaac y ella se han arreglado. Según me hicieron saber ahora una relación estable los une, lejos de todo este mundo.

- Me alegro por ambos – musitó Alex, con una sonrisa triste y las lágrimas pugnando por salir.

- ¿Lo sigues amando? – el silencio le dio la respuesta – Es normal que esto ocurriera, yo diría que casi inevitable. Milo y yo nos esforzamos por no mostrar nuestra preocupación ante el tema. Ciertamente sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Siento que hayas perdido tú, Alexandra.

- Se equivoca Maestro Camus – afirmó la chica ahora sí con una sonrisa sincera – A raíz de que ella se marchara hace pocos días, he encontrado mi sitio en el Santuario y a nuevas personas importantes en mi vida – en la mente de la chica se dibujó la figura de Hyoga – Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, supe que Isaac sólo tenía ojos para Alexa; pero no me importó y como una tonta le declaré mis sentimientos – sin quererlo, sus lágrimas cayeron quemándola las mejillas – Comprendí mi derrota y dejé el camino libre para mi amiga. Por ella, sólo para que ella pudiese tener felicidad, tuve que renunciar yo a la mía y a mi corazón. Quiero que se lo hagas saber a Alexa. Dila que me alegro por su dicha, pero que no la perdono el haberme abandonado en la soledad del Santuario. Por ahora no puedo perdonarla – y sin más fuerzas, se derrumbó en los brazos de Camus (NdA: Suertuda ¬¬) que sorprendido, la acunó y consoló fraternalmente.

- Pronto encontrarás a la persona digna de ese amor que profesas, Alex – la chica pensó que era la primera vez que la llamaba así. Había descubierto a un nuevo Camus que dejaba atrás la frialdad y la indiferencia; para irradiar calidez, comprensión y tranquilidad.

- Gracias Maestro Camus – añadió la pequeña amazona, secando las últimas lágrimas, mientras Camus abría de nuevo la puerta.

Al salir de la habitación, escucharon un ruido en la entrada de la casa y fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Cuando se acercaron, vieron a Hyoga tirado en el suelo. Sus pies estaban enmarañados en una alfombra y las compras que traía esparcidas por el suelo.

Lo gracioso de la escena y la expresión de inocencia en el rostro de Hyoga, provocaron una risa contagiosa en Alex.

- Hyoga como has llegado temprano – comentó Camus con gesto burlón en la cara y sarcasmo en sus palabras – recogerás todo este desastre y prepararás una suculenta cena para la señorita Amazona, que yo me voy a dar un baño.

Alex acrecentó su risa hasta lograr que a Hyoga se le saltasen las lágrimas.

La chica le tendió una mano, pues él aun estaba en el suelo. Alex suspiró disimuladamente al sentir el cálido y gratificante contacto de la mano de Hyoga.

Ambos se quedaron un momento así. La amazona miró sus manos entrelazadas y subió hasta perderse en las profundidades celestes del Cisne, pasando por sus irresistibles labios.

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual y táctil, ya que su mente empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas, confundiéndolo con Isaac.

- Te ayudaré a recoger esto y a preparar la cena – dijo ella un tanto ruborizada.

- No hace falta – le respondió agachándose y metiendo los alimentos en las bolsas.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó la amazona alzando una ceja. Él negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Alex sólo sonrió y comenzó a ayudarle. Al estar tan cerca, pudo sentir otra vez ese olor tan embriagador del chico.

Nadie decía nada y el ambiente se notaba tenso.

En un momento dado, las manos de los jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse cuando ambos tomaron la misma pieza de fruta.

Se miraron con una nerviosa sonrisa de circunstancias y a partir de ahí, todo pasó muy rápido.

De un momento a otro, Alex se encontraba de nuevo entre los brazos del Caballero, correspondiendo con urgencia y pasión al beso que acababan de iniciar.

Poco a poco se fueron serenando, al tiempo que su beso se tornó más suave y tierno.

Antes de soltarla, sus ojos volvieron a establecer contacto.

- ¿Porqué me besaste? – preguntó Alex en un susurro. Sintió como en aliento del Cisne le hacia cosquillas entre los labios.

- Por que tus labios y tus ojos me lo pedían a gritos – dijo él, en el mismo tono.

- ¿Y ahora? – insistió la chica, rodeando el cuello masculino con las manos y acercándose más a Hyoga.

- Por que me lo pedía mi corazón – acto seguido se lanzó a perderse en sus labios.

Algo les decía que tenían que parar.

Faltos de aire se separaron y un ligero carraspeo les devolvió la noción del espacio en el que se encontraban.

Temblorosos se dieron la vuelta para verse descubiertos por Camus, de nuevo.

- Espero que no acostumbréis a hacer esto en mi casa – dijo mirando inquisitivamente a Hyoga.

Ambos terminaron de recoger las cosas y prepararon la cena guardando cierta distancia de seguridad.

-.-

Tras la cena, Camus mandó a Hyoga como acompañante de Alex hasta Aries.

Los chicos estaban callados y seguían con esa distancia. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.  
A mitad del trayecto, Hyoga soltó un suspiro de resignación y tomó a su acompañante por los brazos para detener su avance.

En la confusión de la oscuridad, Alex sólo atinó a dejarse llevar por Hyoga.

- Siento haberte besado – dijo el Caballero – Me avergüenzo de haberme dejado llevar por un impulso animal – la noche refrescaba. Hyoga acarició los brazos desnudos de la muchacha, haciéndolos entrar en calor - ¿Tienes frío? – ella negó con la cabeza torpemente, pues ante la reciente declaración de Hyoga; no podía ni pensar – Quiero que empecemos de nuevo. Como amigos.

- Yo también.

Él la tomó de la barbilla, para admirar su rostro.

- Pero antes… - se inclinó levemente, sintiendo como los suaves labios de la chica se abrían y se rendían a su boca. Ella gimió contra sus labios y enlazó las manos en el tibio cuello del Cisne. Hyoga se aferró a la cintura de la amazona con ambas manos. Su beso se hizo más demandante y las caricias se sucedían.

Un perezoso resorte nació en Alex, separándose de inmediato.

- No más besos Hyoga – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza – No puedo hacer nada cuando me tocas y sólo atino a corresponderte.

El sonido repentino de un trueno les hizo separarse abruptamente.

- No más besos… por ahora – susurró él – Parece que va a hacer tormenta – comentó reanudando la marcha.

- Sí.

El resto del camino, apenas hablaron de temas irrelevantes.

Ambos se despidieron muy secamente y Hyoga dejó a Alex en Aries.

-.-

Alexandra despertó presa de un constante zarandeo y vio una pequeña figura conocida con los ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Kiki? – preguntó adormilada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me da miedo la tormenta – respondió asustándose y aferrándose al brazo de la amazona cuando un relámpago cruzó el cielo. Alex miró por esta la fuerte tromba de agua que caía y metió a Kiki en su cama.

- Gracias. Si el Maestro me ve, me castigará y me mandará a meditar con Shaka – Alex rió y le arropó con las sábanas - ¿Qué tal tu visita a Acuario? – ella se lo pensó antes de contestar.

- Muy interesante.

-.-

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella tarde de confesiones en Acuario.

Alex estableció, junto con Mu, una rutina como preparación para las Pruebas de Ingreso en la Orden de Athena.

Ahora empezaba la cuenta atrás. Quedaban poco más de seis meses para estas y todos entrenaban duro.

Ella lo hacía al lado de su inseparable amiga Megara.

En ese mes, poco había sabido de Hyoga, pero él no había vuelto a querer besarla.

La mañana se presentaba tormentosa, cuando Mu y Alex partían a entrenar. Afortunadamente, no habían quedado rencores entre ellos.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes a su llegada al Coliseo.

- "_Con agua o sin ella _– pensó la amazona entrando en la magnífica y enorme construcción donde entrenaría – _me esforzaré para ser digna merecedora de la confianza que nos otorga la Diosa"_

Al entrar allí, vieron que casi era imposible andar pues la arena del Coliseo estaba convertida en barro a causa de la incesante lluvia que azotaba el Santuario. El ariano y su pupila se reunieron con Megara y el Floripondio. Alexandra contuvo la risa al ver que el Caballero de Piscis parecía haberse revocado por el barro y que apenas se podían ver restos de su lustrosa armadura de la sardina.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – susurró Alex a Megara.

- Se cayó de bruces al entrar aquí. Todos se rieron ante su patético intento de ponerse de pie, por el cual volvió a resbalar y se puso así – Alex observó que toda la corte dorada estaba en las gradas y un mal presentimiento las invadió a las amazonas. Alex decidió echarle humor al asunto.

- Que bueno Maestro Afrodita que por fin hayas descubierto las propiedades estéticas del barro – dijo ella con burla – Los expertos dicen que reafirma la piel, la retensa y la deja más suave que el culito de un bebé.

Afrodita la miró extrañado colocando disimuladamente un poco de barro de su armadura en su cara.

- Chicas – dijo Mu seriamente – vuestro entrenamiento de hoy será… diferente. Deberéis vencer a un Caballero de Oro en combate, con el fin de alcanzar el séptimo sentido. Acordaos de todo lo que hemos practicado al respecto – ambas se quedaron petrificadas ante la noticia, pero la voz del Patriarca las hizo volver a la cruda realidad.

- Amazonas debéis ganaros el derecho de seguir aquí y optar a las pruebas de Ingreso – fue lo que básicamente quiso decir Shion en su gran discurso, durante el cual los nervios de las amazonas no mejoraron – Comencemos – un silencio lleno de tensión lo invadió todo – en primer lugar Alexandra, Amazona de Aries y Escorpio lucharás contra Shura de Capricornio.

La chica observó aterrorizada, como tras un fuerte abrazo de Megara la dejaban sola en la pista. Observó lentamente como Shura bajaba hasta la arena – o el barro – y se colocaba en posición de combate frente a ella; estudiándola.

En una última mirada hacia las gradas, vio a Mu sentarse junto a Milo y Camus. Hyoga estaba con ellos. Todos la dirigieron miradas de apoyo.

-¿Lista amazona? – preguntó Shura sacándola de los ojos de Hyoga. Ella aceptó seriamente y encendió su cosmos. Analizó todo lo que había aprendido con Mu y Milo y los ataques de los que disponía. A parte de su ataque, había aprendido el de Megara y sabía otro que perteneció a Alexa, ya que había empezado a practicarle por cuenta propia sin que nadie lo supiera.

A su memoria llegó todo lo que sabía de Shura y creyó no poder derrotarle.

Ató su pelo en una coleta, pues la había crecido mucho desde que llegó y ahora sobrepasaba su cintura.

- No tendré piedad contigo – aseguró el Caballero de Capricornio mientras rompía la distancia y atacaba con su cosmos.

Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia la amazona, pero esta lo esquivó. Luego la izquierda.

Y así, Shura iba ganado terreno.

-"_Maldita sea_ – se reprochó Alex – _no puedo seguir esquivando sus ataques. Tengo que tomar al Carnero por los cuernos."_

Shura lanzó una patada que Alex esquivó con un mortal hacia atrás. La chica apoyó un pie en el suelo y se impulsó hacia su contrincante mientras que intensificaba su cosmos y lo sentía arder en su puño.

- ¡Resplandor Celeste! – la bola cósmica se dirigió hacia la cara de Shura, pues era el único sitio que no tenía la protección de sus filosos brazos.

El Caballero recibió el golpe, que lo hizo volar unos metros atrás.

Cuando se levantó, limpió un poco de sangra que escapó de la comisura de sus labios. Alexandra le había dejado un bonito cardenal en la mejilla del que no se recuperaría en mucho tiempo. Su orgullo egocéntrico y masculino de Caballero no lo olvidaría…

- "_Si de verdad quiero vencerle no puedo hacerlo con trucos baratos_ – se reprendió ya que; aunque había podido ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar que haría, Shura se volvía a acercar con cara de pocos amigos – _Tengo que alcanzar el séptimo sentido lo antes posible o pronto serviré de puré de carnero a lo dorado…" _

Shura volvió al ataque, consiguiendo hacer ligeros cortes en los brazos de Alex.

La lluvia empezó a caer con intensidad, limpiando los restos de sangre.

Ahora el combate hacía más pesados y difíciles los movimientos, pues el barro apresaba los pies de los luchadores.

Shura aprovechó esta ventaja. Bien sabía que una simple amazona no tenía la habilidad ni la agilidad de un caballero de su rango, por lo que lanzó un puñetazo rebosante de cosmos que impactó en el estómago de Alex.

La pobre chica tenía ganas de llorar y salir huyendo de allí: tenía en cuerpo adolorido y mojado, la mirada acosadora de shura le decía que no tenía posibilidades y el barro se había pegado en sus pies, como chicle en el zapato.

Uno por uno, encajó los golpes de Shura. Humillada por que no quería defraudar a toda esa gente que estaba allí apoyándola, se puso en pie sacando fuerzas de flaqueza.

Escuchó una ovación de las gradas y eso la devolvió más volar.

Concentrando y enfocando su cosmos en sus manos y sus piernas; Alexandra comenzó una lluvia de patadas, puñetazos y todo tipo de ataques contra Shura, ganado espacio.

Este suspiró turbado, pues debía aceptar el coraje de esa pequeña amazona. El caballero decidió atacar, invocando a Excalibur.

Alex paraba sus golpes casi a la velocidad de la luz. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba protegido por una capa de cosmo, evitando que el filo de Capricornio la cortase.

El brazo de Shura se dirigió a la cabeza de su oponente, pero tras un presto de esta sólo consiguió romper la cinta que amarraba su cabello, haciendo que de inmediato se soltase.

Alex se asustó al ver lo cerca que había estado, pero se recuperó y sintió su cosmos arder con más fuerza que nunca.

Un aura celeste rodeó el cuerpo de la chica, que cansada de ese juego se dispuso a incrementar aun más su cosmos para el ataque final.

Shura lo comprendió y también se preparó.

- "_Es ahora. Todo o nada _– se animó Alex, al ver el aura y sentir que su energía cósmica desplegaba una energía descomunal – _Esto es… ¡El séptimo sentido!"_

Todo el Coliseo contuvo un murmullo de sorpresa. Aquella chica había alcanzado el cosmos supremo y ahora el combate sería más reñido e igualado.

Shura fue a buscar a Alexandra y Alex a Shura.

Los dos cosmos se enfrentado. Sus puños blandiendo en alto. Era un golpe certero. Sólo uno.

Alex divisó un hueco libre, que no era tapado por la férrea y cortante defensa de Shura, bajo su pecho.

No le importó, siquiera, lo que le pudiera pasar, ni si su defensa pararía el ataque de Excalibur.

Sólo vio que aquella era su oportunidad y sin más, la aprovechó.

- ¡Resplandor Celeste! – el ataque salió disparado hacia el lugar que ella quería con una potencia extraordinaria, a la velocidad de la luz.

Shura recibió el golpe, pero antes de salir despegado lejos del Coliseo, su brazo derecho se movió desplegando su cosmos hacia Alex y realizando un corte desde el cuello de la muchacha hasta su hombro izquierdo. La joven amazona apoyó un pie para no cae, sin asimilar lo que pasaba.

Un estruendo les hizo saber a todos los presentes en el Coliseo que el Caballero de Capricornio había aterrizado, seguramente destruyendo alguna Casa del Zodiaco.

Inmediatamente después de que Shion anunciara a la amazona vencedora del encuentro Mu, Milo, Aldebarán, Camus, Hyoga, Megara y Afrodita saltaron a la arena para ver el estado en el que se encontraba Alex, mientras que algunos otros iban en busca de Shura.

-.-

Tras las palabras de Shion que apenas escuchó, Alex se llevó temblorosa la mano a la herida y gritó asustada al ver sangre. Toda su vida empezó a pasar en su mente. El paisaje lluvioso del Coliseo se le volvió muy confuso y lo único que pudo ver fueron dos luceros celestes antes de caer desmayada en unos cálidos brazos.

-.-

Hyoga atinó a coger a Alex antes de que su inconsciencia la llevara al barro.

Rápidamente la llevaron hacia Aries, mientras el Patriarca anunciaba el siguiente combate: Megara de Piscis contra Saga de Géminis.

Ascendiendo desde el Coliseo hasta las Doce Casas, Hyoga escuchó a Alex murmurar agitada.

- Isaac… - algo en el corazón del Cisne se encogió.

Al llegar a la habitación de Alex en Aries, la tumbaron en la cama para descubrir que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

-.-

Cuando Alex despertó, sintió un inconmensurable dolor en todo el cuerpo y un intenso frío acompañado de calores sofocantes.

No sabía ni donde estaba, ni que hora era, ni si estaba viva o aquello era sólo un sueño. Su mente se esforzó por recodar y de golpe todas las imágenes de la batalla llegaron a su mente. Se llevó la mano a la herida final y notó que estaba vendada, al igual que todos los demás cortes y hematomas que Shura la hizo.

Lo que no había notado era que un trío de miradas, se abalanzaron sobre ella al despertar.

- ¿Maestro? – musitó Alex y descubrió que él, Aldebarán y Megara se encontraban en la habitación - ¿Estoy viva?

- Sí Alexandra – dijo Mu gravemente – Por poco. Ya creíamos que te ibas. Estás muy débil y necesitas descansar. Hemos curado tus heridas superficialmente, pero tienes muchos hematomas y varias costillas rotas. El corte de tu cuello, no ha sido mortal. Si Shura hubiera movido la mano un poco más; no podríamos haber hecho nada por ti.

- Pero Mu… – intentó hablar.

- Pero nada. Ya has demostrado que mereces estar aquí. Por el momento suprimiré los entrenamientos hasta que te recuperes y deberás unas semanas en cama. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor – susurró antes de que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas - ¿He ganado? ¿Cómo está Shura? No estará muerto ¿no?

- No pequeña – rió Aldebarán – Tu golpe lo hizo aterrizar destrozando la mitad de la casa de Cáncer, pero sobrevivirá. Fue un golpe extraordinario.

- Sí – ella intentó reír también, pero un dolor punzante se apoderó de su cuerpo – Creo que no debo reír más. Aunque no pude haber ganado sin – pestañeó varias veces sin creer lo que tan cierto era - ¿He alcanzado el séptimos sentido?

- Así es – dijeron a la vez el ariano y el torito con una sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena Alex – dijo Megara inusualmente feliz y con una sonrisa que no se la iba del rostro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado del combate? – quiso saber la amazona.

- Dos días en los que nos has tenido muy preocupados. Estabas en un estado de semi-inconsciencia y agitada, llamabas a Isaac. Creemos que delirabas a causa de la fiebre – Alex notó que los Caballeros las habían dejado solas.

- Ya veo – suspiró la lisiada. Debía quitarse a Isaac de la mente, no soñar con él.

- Tranquila, lo olvidarás – la distrajo Megara, sentada en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal tu combate amiga?

- Es una historia muy larga – se excusó megara, pues ella debía descansar.

- Qué más da. ¿No has oído? Estoy castigada sin hacer nada hasta que sea más vieja que el Santuario – Alex evitó reír ante su fatídico destino, pues si lo hacía le volvería a doler todo – Cuéntame ¿contra quién luchaste?

- Saga – musitó ella, viendo como los ojos de su amiga se abrían cual plato sopero. Megara le estuvo explicando como Saga y ella le contaron su amor al Patriarca para no tener que hacerse daño. Shion lo aceptó comprensivamente, al igual que la Diosa – Ya no tendremos que escondernos, amiga.

- Por eso estás tan feliz. Pero dime ¿no tuviste qué luchar después? Te veo un poco magullada.

- Sí, pero me deshice de Death Mask en poco tiempo; aunque no alcancé el séptimo sentido.

- Yo te ayudaré amiga - dijo Alex tomando su mano – Si es que Death Mask no nos mata antes.

- ¿A nosotras? – preguntó Megara extrañada.

- Sí. A mí por destrozarle media casa ya ti por dejarlo peor de lo que está – las risas se sucedieron sin importar los dolores – Pero ahora ¿dónde vivirá? – Megara miró a Alex anunciándole la respuesta - ¿¡No!?

- Sí – dijo ella negativamente – En mi casa. Fue idea de mi maestro.

A medida que avanzaba la conversación los ojos de Alex se iban cerrando, señal de que había forzado su cuerpo.

Megara se levantó para dejarla descansar y al hacer esto descubrió una solitaria flor en una de las mesas. Su amiga se la entregó diciendo que era una flor de hielo que nunca se derretía. Alex imaginó quien se la pudo haber regalado.

- El caballero del Cisne se ha visto muy preocupado por tu salud – afirmó la bermeja – Está muy interesado en ti – tras esto dejo a su amiga descansar.

Alex se quedó mirando la flor un tanto ruborizada. Los besos de Hyoga volvieron a su mente, recordando las sensaciones vividas con él.

- Gracias Hyoga – sin más, depositó un beso en la flor y se durmió con ella entre las manos.


	12. La brisa de la Libertad

Gracias como siempre por leerme jeje y no quiero denuncias ni cosas de esas. Todo es de Kuru - chan!

Es mi deber decirles que he iniciado la cuenta atrás para terminar el fic. No sé cuantos capítulos más vendrás, pero sé que no serán muchos. Bueno y luego el epílogo… Aunque tengo mis dudas y no se si al final lo haré.

Pero ahora no nos preocupemos por eso y disfruten del capítulo y luego dejen un review…

Mery'Brisingr

--

- ¡¡Me aburro!! – fue lo primero que dijo Alexandra desesperada cuando Megara entró a verla.

- Ya lo sé, Alex – le dijo paciente su amiga, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama - ¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

- Primero que me quites estas estúpidas ataduras que el escéptico de mi maestro me ha puesto, ya que tiene la paranoica idea de que me voy a escapar – respondió sarcástica. El sarcasmo se había convertido en su refugio durante los diez días, doce horas, quince minutos y cuarenta segundos que llevaba en cama desde la pelea contra Shura.

- ¿Y no es eso lo que harías?

- Por supuesto – bufó Alex, apartando la vista de su amiga. Sus ojos se toparon con la flor de hielo de Hyoga. No había visto al Cisne en toda su convalecencia; cosa que empezaba a irritarla pues había algo en su interior que necesitaba verle.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en Hyoga? – preguntó Megara, como quien no quiere la cosa; adivinando los pensamientos de Alex.

- No puedo evitarlo – susurró tomando la flor en sus manos – Siento que le extraño. Él es el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir… especial.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con especial?

- Me ha hecho sentir que le importo a alguien… Me ha hecho sentir que soy una mujer – Alex pudo ver la cara de asombro de su amiga – Hyoga me ha besado – y la amazona de Escorpio y Aries le contó a la de Piscis todos los besos que le dio el Cisne – Me siento extraña cuando estoy con él. Todo se nubla y pierdo mis fuerzas.

- Amiga eso es am… - alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación – o celda, como Alex la había denominado – interrumpiendo a Megara.

- Adelante – dijo Alexandra y sus ojos se le pusieron como platos cuando vio en el umbral de la puerta al dueño de sus pensamientos y de esa hermosa flor de hielo.

- Buenos días, Alexandra - la saludó con su voz tan cálida y embriagadora – Amazona – esta vez dirigido a Megara. Esta sólo correspondió con un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

- Buenos días Hyoga – dijo Alex, sofocada de repente.

- Iré a tomar un poco el aire – hizo saber Megara como quien no quiere la cosa – Cuida de que no se escape Cisne. Aun necesita reposo.

- Ve tranquila amazona de Piscis – después del desastroso combate entre Saga y Megara, la chica se hizo muy famosa en todo el Santuario - ¿Por qué las ataduras? – preguntó cuando la pelirroja se fue; sentándose en la cama junto a Alex.

- ¿No lo escuchaste? Necesito reposo – contestó mirando hacia otro lado. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación – Gracias por la flor, Hyoga. Es preciosa.

- Como tú – confesó el Cisne. Reuniendo el valor necesario, soltó sus ataduras y la incorporó lentamente.

- ¿Hyoga qué est…? – intentó decir la amazona al ver que la liberaba.

- Ahora no – cortó él, abrazándola suavemente.

- Hyoga, no podemos…

- Calla… - el cuerpo de Alex acusó la cercanía, tensándose y sintiendo su nerviosismo crecer; pues sabía lo que venía hora. Y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… lo deseaba.

Pero aunque lo deseara, no podía permitir que se volvieran a besar. Se sentiría una traidora si Mu los descubría, pero los labios del Cisne ya rozaban los suyos.

- Hyoga, me prometiste que no más besos – susurró ella, conteniéndose a duras penas.

- ¿De verdad no quieres que vuelva a besarte? – preguntó él, clavando sus ojos en las oscuridades ébano de la amazona.

Con una gran esfuerzo y olvidando el dolor, Alex se impulsó hasta encontrar los labios de Hyoga y entregarse a ellos. Esa fue su respuesta.

El Caballero acariciaba lentamente su espalda, de forma tranquilizadora y ella entrelazaba los dedos en el rubio cabello del chico.

Ambos separaron sus labios cuando ese beso juguetón les dejó sin aire, no obstante, siguieron abrazados.

- Me has tenido muy preocupado – musitó él, depositando tiernos besos en cuello de la amazona.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a verme? – preguntó Alex en el mismo, mientras se dejaba hacer.

De repente Hyoga recordó algo y la soltó, deteniendo sus besos.

- Lo siento, me dejé llevar. No volverá a pasar – se disculpó, alejándose un poco de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar ella, casi suplicante – Te he echado de menos. No sabes lo sola que me he sentido estos días encerrada en esta celda sin poder hacer nada… Sin poder verte – no sabía de donde salían esas sinceras palabras - ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Hyoga se sintió culpable, pensando que él también la había extrañado en su viaje.

- He estado en Siberia – explicó haciendo palidecer a Alex – Camus me contó todo lo que te pasó con Isaac y Alexa.

- Así que… ¿ya lo sabes? – su semblante triste era un reflejo de su corazón – Y ¿a qué has venido entonces? ¿A compadecerte de mí? – comprendió el error de sus palabras, al ver la expresión dolida de Hyoga – Lo siento. No quería decir eso. No puedo culparte por lo que pasó. Es que, estoy harta de todo. De estar aquí encerrada sin poder moverme, si quiera – sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, pero no podía llorar ahora… No delante de él – De que ella se lo llevara lejos. De que yo sea la única que está sufriendo en este maldito infierno. Y no con eso, tengo que ver como los demás son felices. Y yo no…

- Yo puedo hacerte feliz – dijo él secando sus lágrimas, que sin querer habían empezado a correr por las pálidas mejillas de Alexandra – Puedo alejarte lo que te entristece, pero tú eres una chica fuerte. Muy fuerte, por lo que he visto. Una chica capaz de derrotar a un Caballero de Oro. Tu verdadero problema es que has olvidado lo que es estar libre y disfrutar de tu libertad. Ven conmigo. Demos un paseo por el Cabo Sunnion – la tendió una mano ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Pero Mu me dijo…

- Nada te vendrá mejor para recuperarte que la brisa fresca y el agua del mar – aseguró él con una sonrisa.

- Quizás tengas razón. Ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí dentro – observó la habitación – Últimamente me he acostumbrado a cada grieta de mi lecho. Necesito el fulgor del agua – miró al Cisne, permitiendo que él la tomara en sus brazos – Llévame contigo, Hyoga - "_Aquí dentro enterraré todo lo que me pone triste. No dejaré de luchar nunca y de ser feliz, porque merezco serlo… Aquí, enterraré para siempre mi amor por ti… Adiós Isaac." _– Pero no más besos inoportunos – él sonrió, aunque no dijo nada.

Hyoga la guió por todo el Santuario, haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

Juntos recorrieron el camino hasta las playas de Sunnion. Se detuvieron admirando el bravo mar que se alzaba ante ellos.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Hyoga, alzando una ceja.

- Sí – respondió Alex. Entonces el chico la soltó lentamente, hasta que apoyó los dos pies en el suelo – Hacía tiempo que no pisaba tierra firme – avanzó unos pasos tambaleándose, por lo que se sostuvo en Hyoga. El chico le ayudó, tomándola de la cintura. Ella pasó su brazo por la ancha espalda del Cisne y así, ambos comenzaron a caminar por la arena de la playa, mientras el agua les rozaba los pies.

- Ya estás mejor, Alex – no era una pregunta – Sabía que esto te haría bien. Me costó mucho convencer a Mu para que me dejara sacarte.

- ¿Hablaste antes con Mu? – él asintió – Estoy muy agradecida de

que todos os preocupéis tanto por mí…

- Lo hacemos encantados, por que queremos que te recuperes… Aunque al que le va a costar recuperarse, será al orgullo de Shura. Le diste donde más le dolió. Te subestimó demasiado.

- Se lo tiene merecido – bufó Alex, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Siguieron hablando y paseando hasta que la amazona empezó a sentirse algo fatigada.

- Descansaremos un rato – dijo Hyoga dirigiéndose a unas rocas donde había sombra. Volvió a cargar a Alex, para luego soltarla allí.

- Gracias por todo patito – comentó mientras se le escapaba una risita infantil y revolvía sus cabellos.

- ¿Patito? – preguntó él, aparentando estar ofendido.

- Oh venga – ella le siguió la corriente – No se va a enfadar usted por eso ¿verdad señor patito?

- Sí – Hyoga hizo un puchero muy gracioso, por lo que la risa contagiosa de Alex empezó a brotar de su garganta – Bueno… sólo un poco, enfermita.

- Oye… - ahora era Alex quien hacía pucheritos, ambos rieron juntos. La amazona se acercó más a su acompañante haciendo reposar su cabeza en el amplio pecho del Cisne. Él la atrajo más para sí, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Tengo una carta de Alexa – susurró él, para no romper el mágico momento. De inmediato sintió como la pequeña amazona se tensaba bajo su abrazo - ¿Quieres leerla?

Ella no respondió, sólo hizo un débil asentimiento.

Hyoga buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando la carta y entregándosela. Luego reforzó un poco más la alentadora presión que ejercía su brazo en la chica.

Alex pudo sentir el peculiar olor de su amiga al abrir el sobre. Era como el de la vainilla.

"_Querida Alex:_

_No sé como pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he causado. Ahora mismo no merecería que me consideraras tu amiga._

_Siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta y tan cabezota. Pero te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y por Isaac, de corazón. _

_Comprendo todo lo que estarás sufriendo y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti porque eres lo que más quiero en el mundo y lo sabes. Alexandra eres una chica fuerte y no puedes venirte abajo. _

_Camus me contó que venciste a un Caballero de Oro en combate y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. _

_Alex pronto encontrarás a un hombre que te ame de verdad y que te merezca. Que merezca a la amiga fiel y valiente que eres, y a la mujer que esconde esos ojitos negros. Él te hará olvidar el sufrimiento y podrá hacerte feliz. Entonces tú estarás feliz y tu sonrisa iluminará el mundo. Todos estaremos felices por ti._

_Nunca olvides que Athena te protege. Llévala siempre en tu corazón. Ella cuidará de ti cuando nadie lo haga._

_Quisiera decirte una última cosa. _

_Estoy esperando un hijo, fruto de mi amor y el de Isaac. Cuando nazca, iré a verte y me gustaría que ese bebé reconociera a su tía y que ella lo reconociera a él. Por que tú más que mi amiga eres mi hermana, mi cómplice, mi alga gemela… una parte de mí sin la que no puedo vivir y a la que extraño cada segundo de mi tiempo._

_Mis palabras se han acabado, pero tu recuerdo perdurará por siempre. Todos nuestros buenos momentos juntas y los malos. Nuestras travesuras y los regaños de Milo._

_Ahora sólo tú puedes optar por la Armadura que ofrece la Orden de Athena, para servir y proteger a la diosa que veneramos._

_Ten fe y coraje Alexandra. Nadie podrá nunca contigo si tu esperanza y confianza rebasan el límite de las estrellas._

_Ahora me despido… Espero que contestes a mi carta algún día y que con ella reciba tu perdón; sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón deseas dármelo… Te quiero. Alexa"_

A diferencia de que ella creía, no lloró. Ni una sola lágrima. Sólo una sonrisa sincera. Guardando la carta lentamente y con un especial cariño, se acurrucó un poco más contra Hyoga; sintiendo su calor.

- Alex ¿quieres comer? – preguntó él sacando una cesta detrás de las rocas con comida y poniendo una improvisada mesa sobre el suelo.

- Lo tenías todo planeado – sonriendo y bromeando ambos pusieron juntos los platos y comieron en aquel ambiente tan hogareño.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para las pruebas? – preguntó Hyoga haciendo conversación, después de la comida. Aunque el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cabo, refrescaba un poco; por lo que volvió a abrazar a su compañera para resguardarla del frío.

- Seis meses aproximadamente – respondió aceptando el abrazo – contando el tiempo que he estado fuera de combate.

- Todavía puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido. Seguro que con las enseñanzas de Mu, reanudarás pronto los entrenamientos.

- Sí, él confía que lo haré bien… Aunque si te digo la verdad, me aterra un poco la idea de las pruebas. No sé quien va a ser mi rival. No conozco que fuerzas superiores puede haber por encima de los Caballeros de Oro. Y si contra Shura, quedé como estoy; no quiero imaginar que me puede pasar con alguien más poderoso. Tampoco creo que nos volvamos a enfrentar a un Caballero de Oro, pues hemos dejado claro que podemos con ellos.

- Sí, tienes razón. Pero sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase, todo saldrá como tendrá que salir.

- Creo que no tomaré eso como un pensamiento alentador – concluyó escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Hyoga, mientras él la envolvía enteramente con los fuertes brazos - ¿Qué sentiste al fundirte con tu armadura?

- Qué todo en mí renacía de nuevo con un poder ilimitado.

- ¿Cuándo podré verte con tu flamante armadura de Bronce?

- Cuando quieras te la mostraré.

- Me gustaría más combatir contra ella y su portador para probarla – él no la veía, pero sabía que en sus labios había una sonrisa pícara – Y a ti… ¿te gustaría? – levantó la cabeza sólo para encontrar sus ojos celestes, dueños de tantos sentimientos y tanta calidez.

- Más de lo que te imaginas – ambos quedaron en silencio. Sin poderlo contener más, Hyoga acarició el suave rostro de Alex delineando sus mejillas, su frente, la punta de su nariz, sus cejas y sus labios. Le siguió el cabello de la amazona, su espalda y sus brazos. Se acercó a ella abrazándola más a ella, hasta que impidieron al aire pasar entre ellos.

Sus ojos, a pocos centímetros, echaban chispas. Alexandra ya había identificado esa mirada cargada de ternura e inocencia con la que Hyoga la miraba cuando iba a besarla.

Pero él se contuvo, conformándose con seguir con su abrazo como hasta ahora.

- Duerme un rato, Alex – susurró al oído de la amazona.

- Sólo si me quedo entre tus brazos… Quiero seguir paseando contigo – como respuesta sintió los confortables labios del Caballero del Cisne en su frente.

Hyoga la estuvo observando todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida, que a él le pareció unos simples minutos. Luego él también cayó presa del sueño.

-.-

Alexandra fue la primera en despertar. Observó con una sonrisa como el Cisne dormía. Su cara adquiría un aire travieso e infantil que no mostraba normalmente. Se fijó en sus labios entreabiertos. Como le gustaba que la besase. Sentía millones de mariposas explorar su estómago cuando estaba con él…

Cada sonrisa, cada mirada significaba un estremecimiento. Cada gesto se grababa en la memoria de la amazona para siempre.

Su mano vagó por el espacio vacío hasta encontrarse con la suave mejilla del rubio. Su piel cálida y tersa, tenía un bonito bronceado que contrastaba con sus ojos celestes y sus cabellos como el oro. Y su olor era tan poco común: parecía que el fondo del mar se mezclaba con la tibieza del sol.

Era algo que sólo Alex podía sentir y por eso Hyoga era especial para ella.

De repente el Caballero despertó y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Alexandra. Sintiendo como los colores acudían violentamente a sus mejillas, desvió sus ojos hacia el horizonte, apartando la mano de su cara. El sol ya comenzaba a descender para dar paso a la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían allí?

Hyoga tomó su barbilla, buscando esos ojos negros que tanto le enloquecían.

Impulsada por un resorte y sintiendo la necesidad de ser correspondida, Alex besó al chico.

Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, no se apartó ni la rechazó, si no que la abrazó con más fuerza mientras que sus labios jugaban a la par.

- Ahora es cuando tú me dices que no quieres más besos inoportunos – bromeó ella, todavía con las brazos enredados en el cuello de Hyoga.

- Pero es que yo si los quiero – respondió él, alzándola – Vamos a darnos un baño…

- Juntos – terminó Alex – Y sólo si tú me proteges y no dejas que me ahogue.

- Yo te protegeré para siempre. No dejaré que nada te pase – Hyoga entró en el mar mientras las soltaba. El agua les llegaba por el pecho, así que no había problema de ahogamiento.

Alex sentía que bajo el agua, le costaba mover las piernas por lo que se aferró al cuello de Hyoga, dejando que él la sostuviera otra vez por la cintura.

-.-

Antes de que el sol se pusiera del todo, ambos jóvenes andaban tranquilamente por el camino de regreso a la Casa de Aries; con la ropa totalmente calada.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres subir hasta Aries sola? – había preguntado Hyoga al ver que la amazona empezaba a caminar con lentitud.

- Sí – respondió ella llenando de aire sus pulmones – sólo necesito descansar un rato.

- No deberías estar mucho aquí con la ropa mojada. Ahora ya refresca y podrías enfermar. Si algo te pasa, Mu me regañará y no volverá a dejarme salir contigo.

- Buuuueeenoo – dijo ella con reticencia, pero los cálidos brazos del Cisne, envolviéndola con mimo, la hicieron olvidarse de todo.

Para cuando llegaron al la primera casa, Alexandra estaba profundamente dormida.

-.-

- Maestro ya he llegado – informó Hyoga, mientras ingresaba en Acuario.

- ¿Le has dado la carta a Alexandra? – preguntó Camus, que estaba en la sala principal leyendo un grueso libro.

- Sí. Muchas gracias por preparar la comida – el Cisne tuvo que regresar al Cabo para traer la cesta de la comida, tras dejar a la amazona.

- Lo importante es que Alexandra se recuperara, ¿has conseguido algo? – entonces Hyoga le contó a su maestro casi todo lo que habían hecho ese día – Me alegra que se haya repuesto. Y ahora que ya has cumplido tu deseo, tienes que ocuparte del deber.

- ¿Cómo dice? – señaló mientras veía a su maestro levantarse y salir del la casa.

- Que es hora de entrenar – gritó desde las afuera.

- ¿¡Pero es más de media noche!? - vociferó Hyoga empezando a seguir a su maestro.


	13. La Prueba Final

Advertencia: capítulo muuuuy largo. Todos los Caballeros y Dioses son de Kuru-Chan. Y Alexandra, Megara y Alexa son mías jaja.

¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!

Ya sé, ya sé, ya sé que no tengo perdón de nadie por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi inspiración no llegaba. He de advertir que pronto llegaremos al final. Ahora si lo sé de seguro. Como también sé que al final, habrá un epílogo.

Bueno no les entretengo más, ¡disfruten!

--

- ¡Alexandra, más fuerte! – gritaba Mu, mientras observaba el entrenamiento de su alumna desde las gradas del Coliseo – Debes esforzarte. Queda poco para las Pruebas, ¡¡ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo!!

Un mes. Ese fue el periodo de convalecencia que necesitó la amazona después del combate contra Shura. Un insoportable mes, en el cual Alex estaba sólo de buen humor cuando Hyoga se encontraba con ella.

Tras su salida a la playa de Sunion, se realizaron muchas otras. Tiernos paseos con el atardecer y la cálida voz de Hyoga penetrando en sus oídos, acompañado de algún que otro fugaz beso.

Poco a poco Alex fue teniendo claro sus sentimientos, pero la gran sombra del rechazo de Isaac seguía perenne en su corazón. Lo que la inocente amazona no sabía es que la sola presencia del Cisne estaba arrancando de raíz aquella terrible experiencia.

Algunas veces salían con Saga y Megara, pues estos necesitaban perderse del Santuario.

Cuando Mu dio el entrenamiento por terminado, Alex y él se dirigieron a Aries a descansar.

Quedaban cinco meses para el inicio de las Pruebas que Athena organizaba con el propósito de premiar a los ganadores con poderosas Armaduras, permitiéndolos formar parte de su Sagrada Orden.

Como había anunciado Shion tiempo atrás, esta vez sólo se disponían tres armaduras elegidas cuidadosamente por la Diosa.

-.- (5 meses después)

Las oscuras nubes de tormenta invadían el Santuario, mientras que el viento azotaba violentamente los árboles. Hacía ya unos meses que no se conocía la cálida luz del astro rey.

Las gradas del Coliseo se llenarían de figuras expectantes, mientras se decidía quien portaría las Armaduras y se proclamaba vencedor de las Pruebas de Ingreso a la Orden de Athena. (NdA: No les pude poner otro nombre más largo…¬¬)

Alex se despertó temprano. Creía que su nerviosismo no la iba a dejar conciliar el sueño, pero el remedio casero de Mu, a base de hierbas aromáticas hizo efecto.

Él había estado tan atento estos últimos meses, y más desde que comenzaron las Pruebas.

Con el camisón enfundado tomó su uniforme de combate, regalo del ariano. Se daría un baño relajante antes de vestirse. Al coger la ropa sus cabellos resbalaron y se posaron sobre su rostro, impidiéndola ver nada.

Tendría que hacer algo con esos pelos. Entonces recordó las tijeras que Mu guardaba en la cocina, las que utilizaba cuando tenía que suturar a Kiki. Salió de su habitación sin importarle que aun tuviera puesto su escueto pijama.

- "Las tomaré prestadas para lograr una nueva apariencia" – pensó dirigiéndose a su destino y topándose con Mu en el camino.

- Vaya Alexandra, veo que hoy amaneciste madrugadora – comentó Mu intentando adivinar sus intenciones, al verla rebuscar por todos los cajones de la modesta cocina – más aun que en el último mes.

- Estoy atacada por los nervios maestro – se limitó a responder, viendo pasar por su cabeza las imágenes de los combates ganados contra las otras amazonas.

Como era de esperar Megara y ella barrieron a las demás sin necesidad de alcanzar el séptimo sentido. ¿Y para eso las habían entrenado Marin y Shina? Vaya una pérdida de tiempo…

- ¿Lista para el combate final? – preguntó Mu.

- ¡Las encontré! – gritó eufórica, haciendo chocar su cabeza con una de las puertas de los muebles que había dejado abiertos – ¡Ouch! ¿Qué decías?

- Que si estabas lista para el combate, oye ¿qué vas a hacer con esas tijeras?

- Creo que todavía no estoy del todo lista – dijo ella sentándose en una silla, con semblante serio – No sé todavía quien puede ser mi adversario si ya demostré que gano a una caballero de Oro, ¿quién puede haber más fuerte que vosotros, maestro?

- Sinceramente eso es algo que me tiene intrigado – Mu también se sentó junto a ella – aun que no debes preocuparte. Tú solo concéntrate y hazlo como sabes – ella asintió y la cocina se llenó de un tenso silencio.

- Mu quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, en lo que me has convertido. Por ayudarme cuando más lo necesité y animarme cuando estaba triste, por enseñarme… Que sepas que si consigo la armadura, eso también es gracias a ti.

- Ese esfuerzo, ese mérito es sólo tuyo. Tú has trazado el camino y le has dado forma con tus manos. Yo nada más que te he enseñado cómo deberías hacerlo.

- Mu… - Alex le miró emocionada y sin poderlo contener lo abrazó afectuosamente – Gracias… Otra cosa. Perdón por no poderte corresponder como te mereces – susurró – Sé que eres sincero conmigo y por eso te admiro, pero mi corazón ha renacido después de la helada.

- ¡Hablando de heladas! – exclamó el Caballero de Aries, separándose –Esta mañana temprano, alguien muy especial trajo esto para ti – Mu desapareció entre los pasillos y volvió en un instante con una rosa helada en la mano.

Alex la tomó y deseó una vez más que Hyoga estuviera con ella, infundiéndola fuerzas. Independientemente del resultado de las Pruebas, la amazona se había propuesto aclarar sus sentimientos respecto al Cisne. Tenía que hacerlo para despejar las dudas de su corazón.

La muchacha recordó el motivo por el cual se encontraba en la cocina y se levantó de un salto. Tomó las tijeras de la mesa y salió hacía el baño.

- Alexandra ¿qué piensas hacer con las tijeras? – la preguntó Mu, en su escapada.

- ¡Ya lo verás! – gritó ella desde dentro del baño.

Se miró al espejo. Sin duda, su imagen había cambiado. El cabello le llegaba por las caderas, demasiado largo para combatir. Sus ojos negros emitían chispas de optimismo.

Mojó sus cabellos y los peinó para quitar los enredos.

Otra vez frente al espejo, tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortar y a cortar y a cortar. Los mechones de pelo inertes caían a los pies de la amazona. Observó su flequillo que también estaba demasiado largo.

- "Pues nada… Morid puntas abiertas… Enfrentaron al poder de mis tijeras…Bueno son de Mu… - pensó ella, mientras intentaba que su flequillo quedase recto – Creo que después de las Pruebas me tomaré unas vacaciones… Tanta tensión está trastornando mi cerebro, ¿no?... Pero, ¿con quien hablo?"

Cuando terminó con su cabello, se deshizo del camisón y disfrutó de un relajante baño, mientras jugaba con la espuma y el agua.

Al terminar, seco su cuerpo con una toalla y se vistió con el uniforme de combate. Constaba de una túnica blanca griega por encima de las rodillas, para mayor comodidad, acompañada de unas ligeras mallas y las botas de la amazona.

Después de cubrir su cuerpo, se encaró al espejo por tercera vez. Cogió el cepillo y peinó el pelo, ahora algo corto, despejando libre su campo de visión. Intentó atarse una coleta, pero se le escapaban los mechones, así que partió la goma por la mitad y se amarró dos coletas.

Observó, otra vez, su apariencia en el espejo. Parecía algo infantil y el corte le había afinado los rasgos dándole un aspecto inocente y angelical. Su flequillo, hasta las cejas, enmarcaba su cara, destacando sus ojos oscuros.

(NdA: Cuanto mal está haciendo Afrodita en el Santuario… Todos van a acabar igual de egocéntricos que él)

Salió del baño habiendo aprobado su aspecto y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

Mu había despertado a Kiki y este le contaba a su maestro cualquier historieta con su habitual hiperactividad.

- Buenos días Kiki – dijo Alex entrando. Ambos la miraron y quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que vieron. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Se esperaba ese tipo de reacción. Mu la dirigió una mirada de aprobación.

- ¡Vaya Alex! – exclamó Kiki saliendo de su asombro – Pareces una de las amazonas principiantes.

- Oye renacuajo sin ofender – comentó ella, fingiendo indignación y revolviendo el pelo del aprendiz. Alex tomó asiento, desayunando con los arianos.

- Pero tú eres mucho más guapa y más fuerte – como agradecimiento le dio un besito en la mejilla.

- Aunque sólo con tu carita de niña mona no vas a ganar – rió Mu, provocando que ella se sonrojara – Recuerda bien el reparto de energía, tu punto débil. Y no utilices el ataque de Megara. Si lo haces, a ella no le podría funcionar. Si te acorralan puedes escabullirte por debajo de las piernas o por arriba. Evita los golpes en la cara, el pecho y los puntos vitales. No te…

- … precipites y estudia a tu enemigo – acabó ella, tomando su desayuno – Si Mu, lo de siempre. Estaré bien.

- Ya sabes que me da igual que consigas la armadura o no, si estás en peligro de muerte pararé el combate.

- ¡No, Mu! ¡No lo harás! Porque pienso demostrarles a todos quien es Alexandra de Aries y Escorpio.

- ¡Eso! – gritó Kiki, saltando de su silla, contagiado de la emoción.

Tras el desayuno, Alexandra fue a ponerse los protectores. Mu la ayudó. Tenía protectores para las rodillas y los antebrazos; no era gran cosa, pero el combate debía ser justo.

Preparada para la batalla final, esperó a que apareciera Megara. Ambas habían quedado en Aries, para hacer juntas su entrada triunfal como favoritas.

-.-

Megara y Alex iban bajando hacia el Coliseo. Mu, Kiki y Afrodita, detrás de ellas, contemplaban la pancarta que había confeccionado el Floripondio para animar a las amazonas. Ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando vieron la nueva imagen de la amazona de Escorpio y Aries.

Afrodita enseñó su pancarta, orgulloso, en la que decía: "Ánimo Megara y Alex, sois las Mejores"

- Lo que no entiendo es cuando la ha hecho – comentó Megara a su amiga en un susurro – No he dejado de oír sus insoportables ronquidos en toda la noche.

- Así que no has dormido – no era una pregunta – Yo tardé bastante, pero lo logré gracias a Mu.

- Suerte. Oye… Todavía no entiendo como has podido cortarte el pelo.

- Es que me tenía muy agobiada. Estaba ya muy largo y no me dejaba ver nada.

- Bueno, todo es en beneficio tuyo. Lo importante es que cuando estés allí abajo sepas mantener a raya los nervios y demostrarles a todos que con nosotras no se juega. O si no que pregunten a Shina.

- Sí, es verdad – rió Alex – No ha vuelto a abrir su bocaza desde que jugamos con ella – ambas rieron esta vez – Aun que no debemos confiarnos Meg. Todavía desconocemos a nuestros rivales, ¿y si resulta que tenemos que enfrentarnos nosotras, una contra otra?

- Eso no pasará Alex, porque hay armadura para las dos. Piensa. A parte de nosotras sólo se han clasificado otras tres amazonas de pacotilla. Tú y yo tenemos preferencia para con la armadura, por lo que es imposible que nos enfrentemos. En todo caso, si eso llega a suceder quiero que des lo máximo de ti. No te amilanes, por que yo no lo haré.

- Yo tampoco. Quiero un combate justo, aun que sepas que vas a perder – se mofó la morena.

- ¡Ja! ¡Qué te has creído tu eso, monada! Con esa cara que te ha dejado tu corte de pelo, veremos a ver si te dejan luchar por no dar la talla – las dos amazonas sonrieron, pues por encima de todo, tenían que ser optimistas. Sabían que podían perderlo todo ese día: la armadura, el respeto, el entrenamiento… incluso la vida. Por eso debían llevar la moral muy alta.

- Esta mañana he recibido una flor de Hyoga, – susurró Alex – bueno Mu me la dio, pero está más que claro de quien era. He pensado que, indiferentemente de cual sea el resultado del combate, después de que todo pase, iré a hablar con él. No puedo seguir engañándome a mi misma. Sé que lo quiero, pero necesito despejar todas las dudas de mi corazón antes de poder entregarme a nadie. Isaac dejó una gran huella en mí…

- Que Hyoga ha borrado por completo – continuó su amiga – por si no te has dado cuenta. Cuanto tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes y él lo comprenderá.

- Gracias Meg – dijo Alex y ambas fueron agarradas de la mano, hasta las puertas del Coliseo.

Por el camino, muchos Caballeros les habían parado para felicitar a las amazonas y se habían encontrado con compañeros que les acompañaron hasta el campo de batalla.

Y allí estaban. Frente a los antiguos muros del viejo Coliseo. Dueño de tan memorables batallas. Dispuesto a presenciar muchas más.

Alex dirigió sus pasos a la entrada. Firme, con la cabeza bien alta. Orgullosa, con la mirada desafiante y llena de valor. Mu la echó un último vistazo y partió para su sitio.

Las gradas del Coliseo rebosaban.

Todas las miradas de aquellos hombres sedientos de lucha, se dirigieron hacia ella.

Alex emprendió nuevamente la marcha. Ella sería la primera en combatir. Ahora estaba sola en la arena.

En su camino, escrutó las gradas. Vio a los caballeros de Plata. Junto con Shina, A las demás amazonas que habían sido eliminadas y no estaban muertas o heridas de gravedad y a los guardias que custodiaban aquel mágico lugar.

Observó como Mu se colocaba en su lugar. El primero de los doce Caballeros. Uno por uno los observó.

Su maestro, fuente de tantos conocimientos, dueño de esos ojos verdes que en ese instante le infundían coraje. Aldebarán, su más leal compañero, tornaba sus dedos en señal de victoria. Saga, un nuevo amigo que había ganado gracias a Megara, le sonreía pícaramente. Death Mask, evitó su mirada… Desde que Alex destrozó su casa, no la había vuelto a hablar. Aioria, con su mirada dura y la mano de Marin, la deseaban suerte. Shaka, quien la había ayudado en los últimos meses a relajarse meditando, abrió sus ojos un instante. Dohko, instigador de tanta sabiduría, la sonrió afablemente. Milo, su primer apoyo en este mundo lleno de obstáculos, la guiñó un ojo, arropándola momentáneamente con su cosmos. Aioros, tan justo y benevolente, la miró deseándola suerte. Shura, él sólo se limitó a sostenerla la mirada. Alex no esperaba más después de haberle dejado en ridículo, como lo hizo. Camus, quien se llevaba un amor para traer a otro, haciendo gala de su actitud fría sólo se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una ínfima sonrisa. Y Afrodita, ondeó fuertemente su bandera animando a la amazona a pleno pulmón.

- "_Si la corte dorada está acoplada, no tendré que luchar contra ellos… entonces ¿contra quién?"_ – pensó Alex siguiendo su avance hasta la mitad de la arena del Coliseo. Allí, hincó su rodilla en el suelo, dispuesta iniciar su juramento, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto con la Diosa.

- Yo, Alexandra, Amazona de Escorpio y Aries, juro solemnemente bajo mi fe y vida; que combatiré con honor y justicia. Con este combate me haré merecer digna portadora de esa armadura que ofrecéis. Y juro no defraudar nunca vuestra confianza. Con este juramento me encomiendo a vos. Que mi vida os sirva para erradicar todo mal que nos amenace, Mi Diosa Atenea – se levantó y sus ojos observaron lo que se presentaba delante de ellos.

En frente suya estaba la escolta de la Diosa, aquellos cinco caballeros que defendieron la Fe divina incluso con sus vidas.

Y allí estaba él, mirándola fijamente. Con su galante armadura de Bronce, llena de matices helados. Sus ojos celestes la miraban con ternura. Sus cabellos rubios ondeaban a la par del viento. Su cálida sonrisa, sólo para ella. Y su cosmos frío y tierno, infundiéndola valor. Volvió la vista hacia sus labios, en los que solo había una palabra "Ánimo".

Vagaron sus ojos entre los Caballeros protectores de la Diosa. Ikki de Fénix, junto con su hermano, Shun de Andrómeda. Shiryu de Dragón, el alumno del gran Sabio de Libra, permanecía firmemente con su armadura reluciente al lado de Hyoga del Cisne, quien sólo tenía ojos para ella. Seiya de Pegaso, el más aguerrido de todos, símbolo del coraje y la perseverancia, se situaba junto con Shion a ambos lados del trono el en cual permanecía Ella.

Alex inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, cuando sus ojos y los del Patriarca se encontraron. Y entonces sintió que el tiempo y el espacio no existían. Sintió su firme y divina presencia envolviéndola y hablándola claramente a su cosmos.

- Alexandra, no olvides el juramento que acabas de realizar. Y no temas a tu rival, pues no olvides que mientras tú tengas fe en Mí y en mi causa; Yo la tendré en ti – su voz, tan cálida y envolvente nublaba los sentidos de la amazona.

- No lo olvidaré. Mi señora – el cosmos de Alex armonizó con el de la Diosa, para después volver al Coliseo.

Shion se abrió paso entre los Caballeros de Bronce y se colocó para que todos pudieran verlo.

- Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar los últimos combates por las Armaduras de La Orden de Nuestra Señora. Muchas amazonas valientes han caído en el intento, pero sólo las mejores han conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Tú eres una de ellas, Alexandra. Tan largo ha sido tu camino, tan arduos tus pasos. Pasos que te han conducido ha postrarte ante nuestra señora y jurarle lealtad. Por esa lealtad combatirás. Y esa lealtad toma forma, cuando la armadura te elija a ti y no a otra. Lucha aquí y ahora, Alexandra, contra aquel que nunca sucumbió ante el Mal, nunca se rindió bajo ningún concepto y siempre protegió la Vida de Aquella a la que todos servimos: Seiya de Pegaso.

Alexandra palideció al escuchar el nombre. Sintió como sus fuerzas se derrumbaban a cada paso que el Caballero daba. De un salto impresionante, se separó de las gradas y aterrizo justo al lado de su, ahora, nueva oponente. Su armadura, brillaba fulgurante y su seguridad invadía la sonrisa de su cara.

Como mandaba la tradición, ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron cada uno a una punta distinta del Coliseo.

- "_Ahora entiendo porque no he visto a Hyoga últimamente…"_ – se dijo mentalmente, mientras inspiraba profundamente arrancando su miedo de raíz y enfrentaba a aquel que el destino había mandado ser su contrincante.

Con calma y lucidez, Alexandra extendió su cosmos por la arena, esperando a que Shion diera el combate por iniciado. Se maldijo al ver que Seiya, ya lo había hecho.

- "_No hemos empezado y ya me lleva ventaja" _– se reprendió mentalmente.

- Que Athena os proteja en vuestra lucha – dijo Shion, regresando junto a la Diosa. Ahora sí, empezada todo.

Alex tanteó el terreno, estudiando a su adversario. Ambos se observaban en torno a un eje invisible situado en el medio de la arena. Si quería rozar su pulcra armadura, tenía que ganar terreno; pero no podía cometer la estupidez de lanzarse a sus garras aladas.

Pero fue él quien se adelantó. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y llegó hasta ella, a la velocidad de la luz. Alex, preparó su defensa. De sus manos salió un chorro de cosmos que tomó forma de muro. Los puñetazos de Seiya quedaron encajados en ese muro, dejando a Alex sin ningún rasguño.

- _"Bueno… no es el Muro de Cristal de mi maestro, pero me ha salvado la vida… Ahora me toca a mí, pony con pluma…"_

La amazona inició una serie de golpes con bajo contenido en comos, que Pegaso paraba fácilmente. En un descuido de Alex, Seiya la agarró la mano, tomándola por sorpresa le encajó un puñetazo en el estómago y la envió a la otra punta de una patada.

Alexandra se levantó con dificultad, limpiando un hilito de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

- "_Parece ser que no se anda con tonterías… Esperaré un poco más y si él no utiliza su ataque yo tampoco lo haré…" _– recompuesta, se lanzó hacia Seiya, conteniendo su furia a duras penas porque detenía todos sus golpes.

Mientras compartían una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la chica fue incrementando gradualmente su cosmos. Si quería medirse con un rival como Seiya, tendría que alcanzar el séptimo sentido.

Vio que su oponente se alejaba de ella y empezaba a mover las manos, trazando la constelación de Pegaso con su cuerpo.

Una abrumadora energía cósmica empezó a latir en el puño de Seiya, mientras avanzaba contra Alex.

- ¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso! – gritó Seiya, acabando de reunir su energía. Un aura se encarnó en él, haciendo brillar su golpe – ¡Por los meteoros de Pegaso! - El Caballero desplegó su ataque contra la amazona.

Al principio, ella paraba los meteoros con las manos y algo de dificultad; pero cada vez se hacían más y más veloces y no pudo evitar sucumbir ante tal explosión de Cosmos.

El impacto con los Meteoros la desplazó hacia atrás, hasta chocar fuertemente con al pared de las gradas y derrumbarla.

- "_Si esas tenemos…"_ – volvió a ponerse en pie, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si misma. Por Athena, por Mu, por Hyoga, por Megara… por todas aquellas personas que habían depositado su confianza en su insignificante persona. Necesitaba demostrarles quien era la verdadera Alexandra. Se llevó la mano hasta la cicatriz de su cuello, la que Shura le hizo, Esa cicatriz que casi la mata, fue su aferro a la vida, su impulso para seguir intentándolo.

A duras penas consiguió llegas hasta un punto clave, donde podría atacar a Seiya sin problemas, pero aun así estaba debilitada por el reciente golpe. Daba lo mismo su estado. Ignorando una herida que acababa de abrirse en la frente. Sintió la sangre recorrer su cara y manchar la túnica blanca que Mu la regaló. Al pensar en él, miró hacia donde estaba. Su mirada lo decía todo. Era hora de atacar.

Reunió el cosmos en sus manos, repartiendo equilibradamente. Su energía crecía y crecía, formando un aura celeste alrededor de Alex. Esa aura se concentró en sus manos. Todo rastro de energía cósmica se unió para controlar el Cosmos Supremo. Alex se preparó para lanzar el ataque, y Pegaso para recibirlo.

- ¡Resplandor Celeste! - la bola cósmica formada por la amazona se despegó de su mano, para recorrer la distancia que la separaba de su adversario.

Con una sonrisa casi inapreciable, Pegaso detuvo el ataque con las manos desnudas.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – preguntó irónicamente. Lo que él no sabía es que Alex se guardaba un as en la manga. Mediante un hilo conductor, ese ataque seguía unido a ella, pudiéndolo controlar todavía.

Cerró sus ojos, para concentrarse y el hilo comenzó a vibrar. Pegaso lo miró extrañado.

- ¡Explosión! – gritó Alex y la bola explotó bajo una descarga de 10.000 V.

Seiya salió volando por los aires, chamuscado gracias a la explosión. Sorprendiendo a los espectadores dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó perfectamente en pie.

Alex le miró anonadada y cayó exhausta de rodillas. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire. Ese ataque la había exigido mucho.

Se puso en pie, dispuesta a seguir. Seiya asintió y ambos volvieron a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero ahora los movimientos de Alex eran más lentos y pesados. Seiya reinició su ataque, que la amazona recibió sin poderlo remediar.

Intentó levantarse, aun que sus adoloridos músculos no la hacían caso.

Seiya se acercó hasta ella y la levantó. No quería un combate injusto. Después de pocos golpes, Alexandra se vio a merced del Pegaso, que la golpeaba a diestro y siniestro. Sentía como las patadas penetraban en su espalda y la sangre de sus heridas y su boca se mezclaba con la arena.

Estaba casi inconsciente, ya nada podría salvarla de la muerte. No había podido cumplir con su juramento, no había logrado su objetivo, ni había logrado mellar la reluciente armadura de Pegaso.

- "_Este cometido me queda grande…_ - pensó. Ya no sentía nada… solo la tenebrosa oscuridad ceñirse sobre su alma - _¿Cómo osé pensar en tener alguna posibilidad? Les he defraudado a todos. Ya no merezco vivir más. Si muero podré reunirme con mis padres… Y dejaré este mundo, donde no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme… Lo siento… Perdonadme todos, pero se me han agotado las fuerzas"._

_- "Pues te presto las mías - _dijo una voz en su conciencia. Una femenina voz etérea y vigorosa – _No te rindas todavía Alexandra. Sólo tú puedes remontar este combate y salvar tu vida."_

-_ "¿Y cómo lo conseguiré? Si estoy más muerta que viva… Además no quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo lleno de soledad y desgracias."_

- _"Si unimos nuestros cosmos conseguiremos todo lo que nos propongamos. Y yo te propongo ahora ganar y demostrarle a la humanidad nuestro verdadero poder. Alexandra abre tus ojos… Y ve hacia la luz de un mañana mejor – _dentro de toda esa oscuridad una luz plateada inundó los ojos de la amazona _- ¿No los oyes? Ellos te llaman. Se preocupan por ti"_

_- "¿Oír? ¿A quién?" – _preguntó Alexandra, cegada por la creciente luz.

- "_Expande tus horizontes… Siente el poder de un nuevo cosmos naciente en ti… _– ella llamó a su cosmos y percibió un ligero eco que se hizo cada vez más fuerte – "_¿Los oyes ahora?"_

- Alexandra, levántate – los ecos cada vez se hacían más claros.

- "_Maestro"_

- A prisa, pequeñaja… No dejes que te venza – casi podía sentir su preocupación.

- "_Milo"_

- Alex dijimos que pasaríamos esto ¡JUNTAS! – podía ver sus imágenes y notar como la fuerza, el coraje y el valor volvían a ella, como una nueva aura plateada la rodeaba y curaba su cuerpo.

-_"Juntas… Megara"_

- ¡Tienes que ponerte en pie! ¡No has luchado contra lo imposible para caer de la peor forma en el último momento! – pero sobre todo sentía el amor del hombre al que la amaba con todo su corazón. Vio sus ojos celestes y escuchó su voz – ¡Alex!

- ¡HYOGAAAAAAAA! – su grito desgarrador la devolvió a la luz, deteniendo el pie de Seiya, rompiéndosele y enviándole lejos de ella – Ya basta de juegos Pegaso – se puso en pie, mientras su aura aumentaba y pasaba a un color negro. Su cosmos se hizo más fuerte y una invocación se sintió en todo el Coliseo – Hasta ahora tú has llevado ventaja porque gozabas de la protección de una armadura. Pero eso se acabó. Voy a demostrarte el verdadero poder de las amazonas. ¡Ven Armadura de Celestia! – su cosmos explotó llamando a la armadura. En cuestión de segundos, esta apareció envolviendo a Alex en un resplandor negro. La amazona sintió cada parte de la armadura pegarse a su cuerpo. Y como su cosmos se fundía con el que le había hablado antes, infundiéndole ánimos.

- "_Mientras permanezcamos unidas…" – _se dijo Alex

Cuando el aura desapareció, un nuevo cosmos se sintió en el Santuario. Indudablemente era el cosmos de Alex, pero había evolucionado.

La chica abrió los ojos, vestida completamente con una armadura plateada con detalles blancos y negro. En la cabeza llevaba una tiara plateada, que la sujetaba el pelo, en la que había incrustadas piedras negras. El protector del pecho, llevaba el dibujo de una estrella negra.

El silencio reinaba en el Coliseo. Las miradas de Seiya y Alex, se enfrentaban echando chispas. Ambos volvieron a la lucha. Ahora ya era algo personal.

El primero en atacar fue Pegaso, que repitió sus meteoros, pero con un ligero titubeo a causa de la herida en su pie. Esta vez Alex pudo pararlos todos, incluso los que iban a la velocidad de la luz. Se dio cuenta de que la armadura se unió a ella como una segunda piel. Sus cuerpos, sus cosmos y sus mentes, eran un solo. Actuaban como un solo ser.

La amazona ganó terreno y ejecutó el Resplandor Celeste.

Maldijo cuando Seiya paró el golpe, a duras penas.

- Me parece Pegaso que esto se está acabando – dijo ella, altivamente - El próximo golpe será el último.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió él.

Alex se concentró en su cosmos. Era ahora cuando todo el esfuerzo realizado cobraba valor. Cuando todo tenía sentido. Era una ocasión especial. Y para una ocasión especial, debía utilizar un ataque especial. Algo que nunca nadie había visto antes.

- "_Ignoro lo que me pueda pasar después de esto, pero no debo utilizar mi ataque ni el de Megara _- pensó reuniendo su cosmo y valor para realizar lo que tenía en mente - _Tendré una probabilidad entre un millón de que esto salga bien, pero ahora no puedo echarme atrás. He visto hacerlo a Hyoga y a Isaac cientos de veces cuando entrenaban. Pero aun así, nadie me asegura de que salga bien_ – vio a Seiya ir hacia ella ignorando su herida en el pie, pero ni se inmutó – _No Alex debes ser positiva. Este será mi nuevo ataque como Amazona de Celestia y la llave de Ingreso a la Orden de Athena" _

Pegaso corrió hacia la amazona, con el ataque ya en sus manos. Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar hasta ella, fue Alex quien avanzó hasta el Caballero. Se impulsó fuertemente hacia arriba a la vez que Seiya lanzaba su ataque, perdiéndose, este, en el muro del Coliseo. Alex pasó por encima de Pegaso, aterrizando detrás de él.

A la velocidad de la luz, la amazona invocó su cosmos y el séptimo sentido. Mientras el caballero se daba la vuelta, ella unía sus manos por encima de su cabeza formando una especia de jarra, tal y como lo hacían los Acuarianos con su ataque más temible.

Todos la miraron extrañados, mientras ella veía pasar toda su vida por sus ojos. No podía fallar.

Un resplandor plateado comenzó a brotar por el hueco que dejaban sus manos. Alex concentró allí su fuerza e incrementó su cosmos acumulado. Su energía cósmica, que en ese momento era comparable con la de los mismísimos dioses, ardía en sus manos.

Cuando consiguió tener a Seiya frente a sí, bajó las manos, en la misma posición, iniciando el ataque.

- ¡¡Ejecución Celestial!! – de sus manos se desprendió un colosal chorro de cosmos, que fue a impactar al pecho de Pegaso, rompiendo su armadura. El joven voló por toda la arena, hasta chocar contra los muros del Coliseo. El fuerte impacto le hizo atravesarlos y derrumbarlos; perdiéndose en el exterior del bosque que rodeaba a la edificación.

Los Caballeros de Bronce restantes, salieron en su busca.

Nadie decía nada, sólo observaban la imbatible figura de la amazona orgullosamente erguida con la cabeza bien alta. Lágrimas caían sobre de sus ojos, a las que la siguieron la mayor de las sonrisas triunfales.

Shion ocupó su puesto de Patriarca.

- Este combate – comenzó – pasará a la historia. Nunca antes una amazona había demostrado tanta valentía y coraje. Es por ello que se te hace entrega de la armadura. Es ahora cuando verdaderamente comienza tu batalla. Una batalla contra en mal en la que todos tomamos parte – Shion calló al sentir una mano en su hombro. La misma Diosa en persona, descendió hacia la arena con paso decidido y Niké en la mano.

Cuando se colocó frente a la vencedora, esta hizo una reverencia y permaneció de así hasta que la Ella le indicara.

- Enhorabuena, Amazona – dijo Atenea con su voz casi etérea – Tras un fabuloso combate has conseguido limpiamente un puesto de honor entre mis filas. Todo lo malo ha pasado ya. Pero como bien dice nuestro sabio Patriarca, la lucha contra las fuerzas malignas es constante y todos estamos implicados. Confío en ti para defender este bello mundo de las amenazas que profesen nuestros enemigos. Aunque debo saber si estás conmigo. Levántate ahora Alexandra, Amazona de Celestia, y dime – haciendo lo mandado, Alex se levantó mirando directamente a los ojos de la Diosa.

- Siempre que un soplo de vida quede en mi interior, protegeré todo aquello por lo que lucháis mi señora. Y mi voluntad no cederá ante la presión de nuestros enemigos.

- Que tu armadura te proteja cuando más lo necesites. Que tu valor nunca ceda y tu espíritu se mantenga limpio. Ven, Amazona, a ocupar tu nuevo lugar en Mi Orden.

Alex hizo otra reverencia y despejó la arena para el siguiente combate. Ahora era el turno de Megara.

A las puertas del las gradas se encontró con ella.

- Déjame felicitarte – dijo Megara abrazándola – Por un momento creí que todo estaba perdido – sin poderlo remediar ambas derramaron sus lágrimas – No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías.

- Sí… Pude oíros a todos – contestó Alex – Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Gracias de verdad. Pero ahora eres tú quien tiene que dar lo mejor de ti – Alex la tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos – No temas, no dudes, no retrocedas y lo más importante cree en ti misma. Yo te estaré observando.

Megara secó sus lágrimas y avanzó hasta la arena. Repitió el mismo protocolo que Alex, mientras que Celestia avanzaba por las gradas buscando su sitio.

-…Megara de Piscis, lucha por la armadura que ofrece Athena, contra aquel de Armas invencibles: Shiryu del Dragón.


	14. El Último Vals

Bueno mis queridos lectores, todo está por terminar. Todas las intrigas, las esperas, los bloqueos…

Este va a ser el último capítulo de mi fic. (Claro está, que luego vendrá el epílogo)

Hace unos meses, no me hubiera imaginado llegar hasta aquí, ni contar con todo vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews.

En verdad, el verdadero fic que yo iba a publicar, terminaba cuando Alexa e Isaac se reconciliaban; pero he decidido explotar mi lado más creativo para convertirlo en lo que habéis leído.

Sólo quisiera deciros, que esta humilde ficker os llevara a todos en el corazón (ay… que cursi soy…pero tengo que decirlo) Por leerme, por apoyarme y corregirme cuando algo sale mal.

Deciros también, que el mayor orgullo para un escritor es que su relato tenga aceptación. Es una magnífica sensación.

El hecho de encontrar esta Web y publicar esto; ha cambiado mi vida y todos vosotros os habéis convertido en parte de ella.

Ya dejando el rollo sentimental, me gustaría animar a todas las personas que no se atreven a publicar nada, pero que se mueren de ganas por hacerlo.

Escribir es algo muy emocionante y divertido. Tener el poder y jugar con los personajes, metiéndoles en aprietos o situaciones vergonzosas. Proclamarlos vencedores y vencidos. Hacer y deshacer a tu gusto.

Un cosquilleo te recorre el cuerpo cuando ves que tienes un review… Es una sensación difícil de explicar y lo único que os puedo decir es que os animéis a experimentarla.

Advertencia: este capítulo es relatado en primera persona. Narra las impresiones de Alexandra después de conseguir la armadura.

Y sin más palabras (hay que ver que me enrollo como las persianas) os dejo con el último capítulo.

Todo este fic, os lo dedico a vosotros.

Pero especialmente este capítulo es para **pegasusgirl**, por que te considero mi amiga y por ser como eres. No cambies nunca.

Atentamente: María.

--

Las oscuras nubes de tormenta habían dado paso al típico sol hiriente que poblaba Grecia la mayor parte del tempo.

El combate de Megara comenzó y yo miraba atenta los movimientos de mi amiga, desde un segundo lugar.

Para la mayor de mis sorpresas, nadie me dijo nada cuando ingresé en las gradas, ni cuando me senté al lado de Mu. Ni si quiera él, se dignó a mirarme, a decirme "Enhorabuena Alexandra".

Me sentía como un cero a la izquierda, como una pared en blanco.

Miré hacia el Sol. ¿Eran imaginaciones mías o el sol calentaba más fuerte?

De pronto sentí como todo empezaba a dar vueltas. Tomé mi cabeza con una mano, respirando lentamente e intentando acallar el mareo que me amenazaba.

Inspiré profundamente. Los goterones de sudor caían por mi frente y mi espalda. No podía ser posible que esa maldita armadura diera tanto calor. Necesitaba salir de allí y refrescarme.

En verdad lo sentía por Megara, pero mi vista empezaba a fallar.

Me levanté como pude, titubeando un poco. Nadie se volvió a ver que pasaba. Nadie me paró para preguntarme que me sucedía.

- _"¿Pero que rayos sucedía con toda esa gente?"_ – pensé descendiendo las escaleras del Coliseo y corriendo hacia ninguna parte.

Seguía corriendo, a pesar de que mis piernas pesaban aterradoramente. Encendí gradualmente mi cosmos y todas las piezas de la armadura me abandonaron de inmediato.

Sentí como si me acabaran de sacar de una lata de conservas.

Mis piernas funcionaban metódicamente, primero un pie… luego otro.

En un momento cualquiera cerré los ojos y dejé que mis pasos apresurados por la carrera, me llevaran a donde consideraran conveniente.

Con los ojos cerrados y una nueva percepción que me otorgó la armadura, pude sentir como el espeso y fresco follaje de un bosque me resguardaba de la hiriente luz del sol griego.

Seguía en movimiento. No había dejado de correr. El ejercicio era la única manera de hacerme olvidar. Pero toda la oscuridad de la que gozaban mis ojos, todavía cerrados, empezó a moverse ondulantemente de un lado para otro. Tuve que parar para reprimir unas repentinas nauseas.

Separé lentamente mis párpados dejando que la luz filtrase entre ellos. Sin saber como ni porque, había terminado en el recodo de un bosque que rodeaba una parte del Santuario.

El claro impedía el paso del la luz solar, salvaguardándome de ella. Y la poca luz que conseguía pasar, convertía ese pequeño recodo en un escondite, perfecto lleno de luz y sombras. Mis sentidos se pusieron en movimiento y examinándolo con detenimiento.

Era vasto lleno de árboles verdes y frondosos. Tenía, también, flores de muchos tipos y colores. El aire estaba cargado de un intenso y dulce perfume de éstas y embriagado por el frescor de los pinos.

Al fondo reposaba una hermosa fuente, llena de aguas cristalinas. La construcción de piedra tenía tallada un poema en griego, que hacía referencia a las deidades. Me fijé a fondo y el agua corría clara entre la piedra. Las mariposas volaban desplegando sus coloridas alas, los pájaros trinaban sus canciones, posándose en las ramas o llevando comida a sus polluelos acurrucados en los nidos, en las copas de los árboles. Los conejos escarbaban en sus madrigueras y así todo el bosque estaba lleno de vida…

Lo sentía… Sentía armonizar a la Madre Naturaleza con la fluidez de mi Cosmos, resentido por la batalla. Me dejé llevar por los rumores que sacudía el viento. Desplegué mis brazos sintiendo a flor de piel las vibraciones que emanaba el agua.

Mi cuerpo, incitado por los susurros de la fuente, se movió, hipnotizado ante una muda petición. Liberé mis pies de la sofocante opresión de aquellas botas rudimentarias que se precisaban para combatir. También me quite los escasos protectores que llevaba.

Rocé el agua con la punta de mis dedos. Estaba fresca.

Introduje, con una atormentadora lentitud todo mi ser en el agua y dejé que esta se fundiera conmigo para aliviar mi cansada alma.

Sumergí la cabeza, desatando las dos coletas y apoyé la espalda en una de las paredes de la fuente.

Decidí leer aquel poema que había inscrito en la piedra.

En su mayoría eran relatos sobres las hazañas de los dioses, pero había una parte especial que hablaba sobre una plegaria que le hicieron los mortales a nuestra diosa.

- Oh Athena Diosa de la Sabiduría – recité un voz baja, mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con el agua – Portadora de la Victoria. Nosotros los pobres mortales hemos decidido adorar a tu benevolente persona, con el orgullo henchido por ser bendecidos con una diosa tan justa y noble. Nuestra fe en ti, nunca decaerá. Nuestros pasos siempre guiarán a la victoria a tu lanza. No conocerás el amargo sabor de la traición, pues nosotros nos mantendremos firmes ante el enemigo. Tu causa, será nuestra causa. Pero a cambio de nuestro leal servicio, lo único que pedimos es que nunca nos abandonéis, oh grandiosa Athena. A ti, que pusiste tus sagrados ojos en esta tierra pobre y la transformaste en todo lo que ves ahora, te rogamos que nuestras plegarias se vean cumplidas… - dejé de leer, básicamente por que todo aquello que decían esas escrituras, eran la mismo que acababa de jurar hace un rato. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasé quieta en la fuente, pero de repente una abrumadora sensación me envolvió formándome un nudo en la garganta.

Y una lágrima cayó, dejando ver mi alma y orgullo heridos ante la indiferencia de mis, ahora, compañeros de orden.

Mi llanto no se hizo esperar. ¡Para qué demonios servía todo el sacrificio que realicé si nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello!

Ni Mu, ni Milo, ni mi torito… ni Hyoga… Nadie me había dicho lo bien que lo había hecho, ni si quiera si me sucedía algo. Y como me temía al salir de allí, nadie se volteó.

- ¡Cómo puede estar este sitio tan lleno de hipocresía! – grité a los cuatro vientos, sollozando e introduciendo mi puño cerrado con violencia en al agua, salpicándome.

Entonces lo vi todo claro. Tenía la respuesta a mis preguntas. La solución a mi problema. Con ello todos mis males se evadirían.

El agua, portadora de grandes beneficios, calma el espíritu, reconforta el cosmos.

Noté como una presencia se acercaba con algo de prisa, pero ya nada importaba. Me hundí en la fuente, dejando que el agua me rodease por completo. Nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. Nadie me buscaría, ni se volvería a preocupar nunca por mí. No volvería a ser una molestia.

El aire escapaba de mis pulmones. No volvería a ver a Megara, a Mu, a Aldebarán… A Milo…

Empecé a sentirme asfixiada, pero no subí a la superficie. Mi cuerpo entumecido, comenzaba a dejar de sentir. Recordé por un momento a mi antigua compañera. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Alexa como era debido. Ver el rostro de su hijo… De mi sobrino. Aunque no fuéramos hermanas de sangre, nuestro lazo era mucho más fuerte. Una congoja se apoderó de mí, haciéndome verter lágrimas que se fundieron con el agua. Esa fuente sería mi tumba. A mis oídos llegó una conocida voz gritando mi nombre… Casi no podía oír anda, pero identifiqué su voz. Hyoga. Me hubiera gustado sentir sus cálidos y dulces labios por última vez.

En mi mente despertó una luz, que me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Sentí renacer mis ganas de vivir. Cuantas cosas serían las que me perdiese si me moría. No… Todavía no había llegado mi hora… No es este momento en el que acabo de lograr ser respetada entre los miembros de la más poderosa de las Órdenes. No ahora que me había dado cuenta, cuanto necesita mi corazón de ese tierno patito que me ha convertido en una nueva mujer.

Mis neuronas dieron un mandado a mis músculos de que se movieran para que me sacaran de ese húmedo infierno, pero la falta de oxígeno en ellos, impidió su movimiento.  
Empezaba a desesperarme. Hyoga me estaba llamando cada vez más fuerte y yo tenía que hacer le saber que estaba allí y que necesitaba ayuda. Me estaba ahogando por una tontería y tenía que sobrevivir.

¡Vamos cosmos no me falles ahora!

¿Pero era demasiado tarde…?

Ya casi rozaba la inconsciencia y tenía las puertas del Hades en las narices, cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron sacándome de la fuente.

Me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a la persona que me había salvado. No podía ver nada, no podía si quiera hablar. Lo único que importaba era respirar y no soltarme del héroe que me había rescatado. Sentí como me tumbaban en el suelo y unos labios extremadamente familiares posándose sobre los míos, llenaban de aire mis pulmones.

De pronto todas mis neuronas conectaron y mis acalambrados músculos se pusieron en funcionamiento. Mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, junto con mi cosmos.

Ya respiraba por mi misma y una mano acariciaba mis cabellos.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con los luceros celestes de Hyoga llenos de lágrimas. Aunque ya no llevaba su armadura del Cisne, seguía igual de gallardo.

Me incorporé lentamente y él me refugió en sus brazos, acurrucándose en mi hombro. Se aferró a mí como yo me aferré a él y a la chispa de la vida. Mi corazón enternecido le consoló, acariciando su pelo de forma tranquilizadora.

Ambos sabíamos que las palabras no tenían lugar, hasta que no llegara la calma.

Pude sentir las húmedas y calientes lágrimas de mi caballero caer delicadamente en mi piel.

Él se separó de nuestro abrazo. Ya más calmado, dejó que le limpiara los restos del llanto.

- ¿Eres consciente de la locura que has podido cometer? – me dijo en un susurro – Si te llegase a pasar algo, mi mundo se derrumbaría Alexandra. No podría seguir adelante, ¿entiendes? – yo bajé la cabeza arrepentida. Ahora que me daba cuenta del verdadero alcance de mi tontería, no podía mirarle a los ojos sin ver en ellos una preocupación que no merecía - ¿Cómo has podido pensar que tu vida valía lo más mínimo, para acabar con ella de sa manera?

- Lo siento – las palabras me salían rotas. El nudo en la garganta se había convertido en una bola de hierro que no dejaba que nada entrase o saliera – Soy una cobarde. Intenté solucionar mis problemas de la forma más fácil – no… él no merecía mis lágrimas, yo no merecía rogar por su perdón después de esto… - No te pido que me perdones… Yo… no sé en que estaba pensando – él me sonrió dulcemente y secó mis lágrimas. Su renovado abrazo me indicó que nada de lo que yo hiciera, dijera o pensara, cambiaría sus sentimientos. Por mucho que yo creyese que era indigna o una cobarde, él no lo creía.

- No vuelvas a intentar dejarme solo… - me rogó, suplicante, rozando mi cuello con sus labios – No hay otra persona con la quiera estar. Tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón, Alex. Eres tú a la única que yo amo - Mi corazón ya latía como de costumbre, más aceleradamente desde que él me había cogido. Pero cuando me confesó aquello, estuve a punto de rozar otra vez el Hades. Mis mejillas se sonrojaros violentamente, y decidí que ya era el momento. Puesto que era hora de confesiones, habría que decir la vedad.

- No podría dejarte ni aunque la mismísima Athena me lo pidiera de rodillas – dije yo en su mismo tono, dejándome llevar por la fragancia de sus cabellos y el calor de nuestros cuerpos – Por que yo, te amo demasiado… - su abrazo se fortaleció más aun, al escucharme decir esas ansiadas palabras que tanto había tardado en pronunciar. Pero algo ensombreció mi gozo… ¿Sería yo la persona adecuada par él? Me había convertido en una cobarde al atentar contra mi vida. Y él merecía algo más… Me puse tensa de repente y contuve otro indicio de llanto.

Hyoga lo notó y me tomó por los hombros para ver qué pasaba.

Lo único que encontré en sus ojos cuando alcé la mirada, fueron mis propios ojos. Me sentí dichosa por unos instantes, porque él vería lo mismo que yo, pero mis ojos eran la personificación de la tristeza.

No podía estar tan feliz, sabiendo que mi amor es correspondido, si lo único que una cobarde como yo puede dar son disgustos. Él no se merece alguien así…

Me levanté, impulsada por un resorte, sin decir nada. Con mis ojos ya lo había dicho todo. Hyoga lo comprendió perfectamente y me agarró por las muñecas, impidiendo una inminente huida, que yo aproximaba a iniciar. - Escúchame bien – su voz era firme y clara, profunda, intensa y gentil – La chica de la que yo me enamoré era una chica extremadamente valiente, justa, decidida, fuerte. Era inquieta y muy dulce – una de sus manos me liberó y acarició lentamente las facciones de mi cara, tomando mi barbilla y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. Sus celestes ojos me miraban con amor y ternura, todo mezclado en un amasijo de emociones que luchaban por salir a romperme esa errónea máscara que me había forjado. Pues mi verdadera personalidad, esa misma a la que se refería el Cisne, quería salir y liberarse de esta sarta de mentiras – Esas cualidades están en ti y nunca te han abandonado. Y créeme cuando te digo que la cobardía no está entre ninguna de ellas.

- Tú eres el único capaz de abrirme los ojos – le respondí irradiando felicidad y con una de mis mejores sonrisas. La más sincera de mis sonrisas. Sólo para él – Pero no puedo aceptar tu amor, mientras me invada esta confusión – me liberé de él, de su contacto que me quemaba y pude ver en sus ojos la desesperación.

- ¿Confusión?

- Por Athena Hyoga, acabo de atentar contra mi vida y ¿esperas que esté tan tranquila? - salí corriendo hacia Aries. Seguro que un baño me calmaría y me aclararía – Esta noche te daré una respuesta – le grité desde el final del claro. No pude verlo, pero seguro que su rostro se iluminó.

Salí del bosque, extrañamente feliz, sintiendo coma la protección y el frescor de los árboles se extinguía a mis espaldas. Una punzada de dolor en el pecho, borró mi sonrisa. Algo no iba bien dentro de mí, podía sentirlo.

- Quizás la estupidez de antes, me acarreé problemas – me dije viendo ya el principio de las Doce Casas.

A cada escalón que subía me sentía peor. El sol apretaba y hacia que mi cabeza diese vueltas. Mi visión se dobló, pero ya quedaban pocas escaleras… ¿o eran muchas? Ya no lo sabía con certeza. Empecé a sentir náuseas otra vez. De seguro me estaría dando una insolación, pues este calor era insoportable.

Ya sólo quedaban pocos escalones y mi casa me resguardaría. Tenía que aguantar, pero me era imposible. Mis sentidos se embotaron y mi caída en la inconsciencia fue inminente, dejando mi cuerpo sudoroso, postrado en la entrada de la Primera Casa, bajo ese sol de Justicia.

-.-

Desperté presa de un calor sofocante, sintiendo mi cuerpo tremendamente dolorido. Una serie de imágenes me pasaron por la mente, mostrándome de nuevo lo ocurrido en el bosque y estremeciendo mi cuerpo.

De repente, sentí algo fresquito en mi frente, reconfortándome.

Cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos, me encontré con Mu. Una sensación de familiaridad ante esa escena me invadió. Me acordé que cuando luché contra Shura, también vi a mi maestro al despertar.

- Alexandra – su voz estaba teñida por la preocupación. Por Athena que ese tono no deparaba nada bueno - ¿Qué demonios hacías tirada en la entrada de la Casa? No sabes cuanto nos preocupaste a todos – fue entonces cuando reparé en las demás personas que había en la habitación, la cual no era otra que la que yo utilizaba. Milo, Aldebarán, Afrodita y Camus me miraban interrogantes. Un poco más alejados des resto, vi a Megara y a Saga, abrazados. Mi amiga estaba derramando lágrimas, mientras que el geminiano la consolaba. Pero de todas las personas que había, no quería ver a ninguna. Sólo entonces recordé que me sentí ignorada al conseguir la armadura.

- ¡JA! No me hagas reír Mu – ya bastaba de cortesías. Con mi armadura, podría tratarlos de igual a igual. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para incorporarme – ¿Vienes a preocuparte ahora por mí y cuando estaba en las gradas ni la hora me diste?

- ¿De qué hablas Alex? – me preguntó Megara, acercándose.

- Cuando subí a las gradas, después del combate ninguno de estos Caballeros – mi ironía y creciente furia me hizo enfatizar la palabra – me dirigió palabra alguna, ni siquiera viendo que me encontraba en un estado de salud lamentable…

- Lo que me imaginaba – me cortó Mu, haciéndome enfurecer más – El sol, te ha pegado de lleno.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – la fuerza llegó a mi de nuevo, pudiéndome levantar - ¿Te atreves incluso a insultarme?

Mu simplemente me cargó en brazos y me tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Les dedicó una mirada a los demás, que comprendieron perfectamente y nos dejaron solos.

Posó su mano en mi cabeza y encendió su cosmos. Siendo esta una energía llena de calidez y amabilidad, se filtró en mi cuerpo apartando el calor y llenándome de paz.

- A pesar de la armadura, la debilidad producida por el combate mezclado con el incipiente sol que apareció por sorpresa, causaron estragos en tu cordura. Sufriste una insolación y por eso creíste vernos en las gradas – yo cerré de nuevo los ojos, dejando que el cosmos y la cariñosa voz de Mu, me calmasen. Escuché atenta su explicación, encajando todas las piezas de mi rompecabezas metal y arrepintiéndome profundamente de lo que dije – Justamente cuando fuimos a buscarte, desapareciste. Por lo que nos dijo Hyoga, él te encontró – mi cuerpo se tensó, sopesando la posibilidad de que el Cisne le dijera la locura que estuve a punto de cometer. Entonces ya si que no tendría escapatoria. Me echarían del Santuario y me mandarían de un puntapié a un manicomio – Aunque nos reveló escasas cosas de vuestro encuentro, pudimos apreciar que estabas bien, por lo que no nos preocupamos. Cuando los combates acabaron, nos dispusimos a irnos a nuestras respectivas Casas y al no verte me empecé a extrañar. Alexandra no sabes el susto que me pegaste al verte tirada a la entrada, delirando y ardiendo de fiebre – Mu paró de hablar. Abrí los ojos, totalmente reconfortada y le abracé para hacer desaparecer toda la angustia que tenía.

- Tú ya me has curado – le susurré – Déjame hacer lo mismo – ahora yo encendí mi cosmos y acariciándole suavemente el pelo; conseguí tranquilizar a mi querido ariano.

-.-

Acabé de ajustar el sari a la cintura. Después de que Mu me dijera que estaba curada y que podía levantarme, empecé a prepararme para la fiesta. Una reunión que preparó la Diosa para conmemorar el ascenso de las nuevas guerreras en la Orden, sería el momento justo para hablar con Hyoga.

Me miré en uno de los múltiples espejos que había en la Casa de Piscis.

Tras que Mu, Aldebarán y Milo se aseguraron de que el Sol no me causó otros daños, me dejaron recorrer las Doce Casas y encontrarme con mi amiga y su flamante armadura. La felicité por ello, contándola que me sentí indispuesta y por eso tuve que irme del Coliseo. Omitiendo el detalle de mi intento de suicidio, le hablé sobre la confesión de Hyoga.

- De verdad no te entiendo – me dijo – Te mueres por sus huesos y vas y le dices que necesitas tiempo. Chica, las oportunidades perdidas son las que más cuesta recuperar.

Seguimos arreglándonos, pues deberíamos estar formidables para cuando la Diosa nos otorgara nuestro sitio de honor en las filas de la Orden.

Las túnicas nos las regaló Afrodita por el triunfo… Más tarde nos dijo que con tanto músculo que había echado, a él ya no le cabían. La túnica de Megara era laga, verde y estaba acompañada por un sari rojo lleno de detalles en dorado. Mientras que la mía era una túnica más bien corta y de color plata. El sari era azul con muchos bordados blancos y negros.

Cuando estuvimos listas, salimos a las puertas de la Decimosegunda Casa y nos entretuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que un silbido provocador nos hizo volver a ver quien había.

Y quien sino podía ser. Saga.

- Vaya dos preciosidades que hemos conseguido en la Orden – dijo haciendo que yo soltara un bufido. Megara se acercó hasta él, besándolo.

- Mejor les dejo solos… Voy a ver por qué Mu tarda tanto – comenté empezando a descender a Acuario. No me hacia mucha gracia cruzar sola esa casa después de cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos, pero mis ganas de presenciar un espectáculo para mayores por parte de mi amiga y la copia defectuosa del Patriarca, no eran precisamente muchas.

- Tranquila, Alex – me dijo Megara – No vamos a hacer nada que tú no hayas hecho ya…

- Megara, idiota – mis mejillas estaban más que ruborizadas – ¡Deja en paz lo que he hecho o he dejado de hacer! – grité a las puertas traseras de Acuario.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dejado o no de hacer? – preguntó una muy conocida voz a mis espaldas. Hyoga.

- ¿Te importaría no dar voces en mi Casa, Celestia? – y de repente, el frío. Me volví lentamente evitando mirar a Hyoga y clavando mis ojos en el suelo.

- Sí, maestro Camus – me disculpé más sonrojada, si es que eso era posible – No volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero – sentenció y ambos se escabulleron hacia la sala del Patriarca, dónde sería la fiesta.

- Pareces una musa así vestida – susurró Hyoga al pasar por mi lado – Estás preciosa – me quede petrificada a las puertas de la Casa, hasta que sentí que algo se aproximaba velozmente hacia a mi.

Me hice a un lado, en el mismo momento que Kiki se me tiraba encima con deseos de asustarme. El nuevo portador de la armadura de Némesis cayó estrepitosamente al suelo ante mis pies. Según me contó Megara, cuando su combate terminó, una profunda luz azul envolvió a Kiki y al desaparecer vestía una armadura que le otorgaba el rango de Caballero. Era la armadura de Némesis.

- Lo siento Kiki – me disculpé ayudándole a ponerse en pie – No era mi intención - observándole detenidamente, me di cuenta de que aquel muchacho hiperactivo que encontré durante mi estancia en Aries había desaparecido dejando paso a un Kiki más calmado y reflexivo, pero que no olvidaba gastar bromas.

- Kiki ahora que tienes una armadura ¿podrías dejar de comportarte así? – preguntó Mu, apareciendo con Aldebarán. Ambos llevaban sus armaduras doradas, aquellas que les acreditaban como fieles protectores de la Diosa.

- ¡Vaya veo que por fin ha llegado mi escolta! – dije haciendo notar el sarcasmo.

- Discúlpanos Alexandra – contestó Mu, ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo lo tomé y empezamos a avanzar hasta el lugar de la celebración – Te ves preciosa – susurró haciéndome sonrojar.

Durante el camino, lo único que se podía oír fue la conversación que mantuvieron Kiki y Aldebarán, pues ni Mu ni yo dijimos nada.

Estuve pensando que, quizás, era un poco egoísta por mi parte el pretender aclarar todo este asunto con Hyoga; dejando a Mu sin ninguna explicación. Pensé, que lo mejor sería hacerle entender que no lo estaba traicionando, sólo que mi corazón se había quedado en los ojos celestes del Cisne. Sabía que sería duro decirle aquello a mi maestro, pero debía hacerlo si no quería defraudarle.

Por eso mismo empecé a caminar más lentamente, obligándole a hacer lo mismo. Cuando perdimos de vista a Kiki y al torito, me paré.

- Mu, quiero que sepas que me considero la persona más afortunada del mundo por haber sido merecedora de tus enseñazas – comencé. Él me miró más que extrañado. Creo que no sabía a donde quería llegar – También me siento así, por que me confesaste lo que sentías. Es por todos eso detalles, por lo que mi conciencia me obliga a decirte que mi corazón pertenece a otro. No quiero que me guardes rencor, pues yo te quiero, pero no te amo. Necesito que comprendas que sin ti, no sería ni una mínima parte de lo que represento ahora – mis nervios me estaban jugando malas pasadas haciéndome hablar más de la cuenta – No sé si me estoy expresando o si me entiendes, Mu. Pero lo que digo, es que quiero que me perdones.

- ¿Por qué he de perdonarte? Alexandra, el corazón humano no es regido por órdenes y obligaciones. No puedo reprocharte no ser correspondido y aunque sé que nunca me verás con los mismos ojos que ves a Hyoga, me conformo con tenerte cerca y saber que he sido alguien importante en tu vida… Aunque no sea amor. No tengo nada que perdonarte y no necesitas mi aprobación para ser feliz – decir que me quedé boquiabierta ante esta confesión es poco. Mu me tomó del brazo y reinició la marcha.

- Gracias, Mu – mi sinceridad se vio reflejada en mis ojos, mismos que se posaban en los suyos.

- De nada, Alex – era la primera vez que me llamaba así.

Ya podía sentir el bullicio que emanaba la sala del Patriarca. Recorrí los últimos escalones y entre mientras Kiki sonreía pícaramente y argumentaba sobre lo que estaríamos haciendo el ariano y yo a solas. Como propina por es comentario, se ganó una buena colleja de mi parte… La fiesta comenzaba y toda la orden de la Caballería se había reunido para conmemorar nuestro ascenso.

Cuando Athena entró en la Sala los Caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce formaron un pasillo, pasando la Diosa por él. Megara, Kiki, y yo la seguimos hasta el trono del Patriarca. Hicimos una profunda reverencia y así nos quedamos hasta que Ella nos ordenó levantarnos.

- A partir de este día sois una parte más de mis filas – dijo con esa voz tan musical que encandilaba los sentidos – Llevad la cabeza erguida y la armadura, valientes; pues nadie podrá nunca con vuestra voluntad. No tengo más palabras que expresar. Con vuestra fe hacia mi causa, demostráis ser dignos de mi confianza y por ello, la gran familia unida que todos formamos, recibe hoy a tres nuevos guerreros – dirigió sus pasos hacia nosotros – Megara de la Esmeralda, Alexandra de Celestia y Kiki de Némesis, bienvenidos seáis.

- Gracias, señora – dijimos los tres a la vez, haciendo una última reverencia para perdernos en las inmensidades de la celebración.

-.-

La fiesta estaba acabando y todavía no había encontrado el momento de hablar con Hyoga. Aunque tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para buscarle por que las incesantes conversaciones con todo tipo de caballeros me ocuparon. Ya hacía rato que Megara había desaparecido, seguramente con Saga. Traidora.

Me excusé ante Aldebarán y Mu, con quienes estaba hablando y salí a tomar un poco el aire. Descendí hasta el inicio de las Doce Casas y sentí la suave brisa, abanicar mi cuerpo. Suspiré profundamente recordando todo lo vivido desde que llegué aquí hacía ya casi dos años.

- De repente llegó aquí, a este lugar lleno de mitología y responsabilidades – susurré – Alexa y yo comenzamos a entrenar. Conocemos a Isaac. Nos enamoramos. Ellos se van y yo empieza una nueva vida en Aries. Sufro por la pérdida de Isaac. Me hago más fuerte. Conozco a Megara y me gano su amistad. Luchamos juntas. Y una parte de mi vacío se llena. Después de eso, Mu me confiesa lo que siente. Conozco a Hyoga y me enamoro de él sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Descubro el enredo de mi amiga con Saga. Y caigo en el juego de los besos de Hyoga como una niña inocente. Inconscientemente perdono a Alexa y más adelante me colocó en las filas de Athena, portando orgullosa la armadura de Celestia…

- ¿No te parece buen comienzo de tu vida en el Santuario? – se dejó oír una voz detrás de mí, mientras que unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban por los hombros – Y qué mejor forma de seguirla, que junto con aquella persona que amas – me susurró él, con esa dulce y cálida voz que me hace estremecer – Deja de engañarte, Alex – en un arranque de valor, me volteé para poder ver aquellos ojos celestes, dueños de mis pensamientos y mis suspiros. Su abrazo se cernió más sobre mí, inundándome de calor.

Perdí el control del tiempo y todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se esfumó. Sabía que lo había escuchado todo, pues esas palabras eran sólo suyas; así que se esfumo la necesidad de hablar.

Mis manos ascendieron hasta su rostro y acaricié sus labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me besaba? Para mí, era una eternidad. Sus brazos, ahora en mi cintura me aproximaron más hacia él.

La plenitud del momento, me embriagaba y exaltaba los sentidos. Cada roce con su piel, me provocaba una descarga y hacía que cada partícula de mí, lo amara con fuerza.

Rozando mis labios con los suyos, podía sentir su corazón latir agitadamente, no más que el mío. Desvío su boca hacía mi cuello, mientras sus labios acariciaban mi mejilla.

- Deja que nuestros corazones nos guíen, como uno sólo. Déjame despertar a tu lado cada mañana y déjame hacerte compañía en las noches – me susurró, acallando mis nervios, tranquilizándome mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Déjame formar parte de tu vida… - me separé lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y poder acallar sus palabras con mis dedos. Mi mano se deslizo por su mejilla, hasta posarse en ella.

- Te dejaré todo eso y mucho más, siempre y cuando me dejes formar parte de ti - le respondí. Ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más para decirle todo lo que sentía – Sólo deseo que seas tú el que me ame y el que me bese. Quiero que seas la primera persona que vea al levantarme y la última, al acostarme. Quiero que veles mi sueño y que nunca te alejes. Que seas tú quien me dé calor. Y que juntos luchemos para proteger todo aquello que estimamos – sonreí. Por fin pude decirlo. Y él también sonrió, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Nuestros labios volvieron a rozar y sentí que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- No sabes cuanto te amo, Alexandra de Celestia – unimos nuestros labios en un beso, lleno de urgencia y necesidad. Sus manos se aferraron más a mi cintura y de un tirón, llevé las manos hacia su cuello, entrelazándolas en sus cabellos. El escaso aire que hacía no podía pasar ante nosotros. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y encontrando la mía, ambas jugaron como niños inocentes en una soleada tarde de primavera.

El beso de Hyoga demandaba total entrega y estaba cargado de unos sutiles toques de pasión que sólo él sabía darle.

Nuestros labios seguían bailando uno sobre otro, mientras yo pensaba que todo aquel amor nos estaba llevando a un lugar sin retorno.

A pesar del abrazo, el frío de la noche calaba en mis huesos erizando mi piel.

El beso cesó, y yo casi maldije en voz alta, tener que romper ese dulce contacto.

- Tienes frío – su afirmación me hizo elevar mis ojos hasta los suyos.

- El frío no me hará nada mientras sean tus brazos y tus besos los que me protejan de él – me abracé a él; sintiendo inmediatamente ser correspondida.

Ahora era yo quien buscaba sus labios y no cejé hasta que sus cálidos besos me inundaron de nuevo con una intensidad abrumadora que crecía por momentos.

Sus labios vagaron hasta mi cuello y yo me dejé hacer, sin ningún remordimiento.

- Te amo, Hyoga del Cisne – le susurré y suspiré antes de que nuestros labios se encontrasen una vez más.

Sólo ahora apreciaba que todo tenía sentido…

Que las palabras se convertían en hechos…

Que el pensamiento tomaba forma entre nuestras manos…

Trazamos el futuro uniendo nuestros caminos, nuestros destinos.

Actuamos como personas humanas, dando rienda suelta a nuestras sensaciones y sentimientos.

Y es que los sentimientos, es lo que hace humanos a las personas.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo Final: Y cuando todo acaba…**

Cuando Hyoga me dijo que hacía frío en Siberia, nunca imaginé que fuese TANTO frío… Y ahí estaba yo… Una amazona hecha y derecha, muerta de frío y perdida donde Athena se olvidó el mechero…

Un mes después de aquella noche tan especial, Camus me anunció que Alexa había dado a luz a un niño y que tanto él como la madre se encontraban en perfectas condiciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le pedí a Hyoga que me llevara a Siberia. Yo estaba muy emocionada, pues sería como una escapada romántica para los dos solos…

Pero que escapada romántica, ni que pitos, ni que flautas; ya que no contábamos con dos moscardones dorados. Milo y Camus se nos unieron a la expedición, alegando que no se nos podía dejar solos, pues no debíamos aumentar más la familia.

-.-

Al llegar a la casa donde ahora vivía mi amiga, Crystal salió a recibirnos con una sonrisa.

- Esta iba a ser una sorpresa… – farfullaba yo, mientras nos guiaban por la casa – Me la han fastidiado… - Hyoga cogió mi mano y depositó un beso en el dorso, pues sabía que estaba nerviosa a más no poder.

- Celestia, te he oído – me comentó Milo como quien no quiere la cosa; a la vez que llegábamos a la habitación.

Suspiré profundamente. Allí dentro estaba ella. Todas mis emociones se agruparon de golpe y porrazo.

Justamente cuando iba a abrir la puerta para entrar, esta se abrió desde dentro, haciéndome chocar con algo duro.

- ¿Desde cuando en Siberia ponen muros en las puertas? - pregunté sobándome la frente. Seguramente, hubiera caído si Hyoga no me hubiera cogido.

- ¿Alexandra? – escuché una voz masculina, subí los ojos y le vi. Casi no había cambiado - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- He venido por orden de Athena a por un poco de hielo, que se nos ha acabado – bufé más que sarcástica. Él, simplemente, me miró divertida, alzando una ceja - ¿Tú que crees, Isaac?

- Pues siento decirte que ahora está durmiendo y necesita… - creo que se calló porque le había ignorado y había entrado a ver a mi amiga - … descansar.

- Ven Isaac – dijo Camus cerrando la puerta – Dejémoslas solas.

Alexa dormía profundamente y a su lado descansaba un hermoso bebé en una cunita.

Me acerqué hasta él y tomó mi dedo entre sus manitas.

Jugamos un buen ato, pero sus carcajadas despertaron a la madre.

- Por finte dignaste a aparecer – dijo, intentándose levantar.

Yo fui hasta ella y la tumbé de nuevo.

- No tengo mucha idea de maternidad – me senté en la cama, a su lado – pero deberías descansar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Alex? - ¿Todos me iban a hacer hoy esa pregunta?

- Ver lo gorda que te has puesto – bromeé agarrando su mano – Ahora quiero que me escuches y después, volverás a dormir. Mira Alexa, puede que seas gruñona, cabezota, maleducada, contestona…

- ¿Quieres llegar a algún sitio o simplemente es que te diviertes? – me interrumpió molesta.

- Si. A parte de todo eso eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y nunca, abre tus orejotas, NUNCA podría enfadarme contigo, ni en broma.

- ¿Pero qué hay con lo que le dijiste a Camus? – cierto. Se me olvidaba aquel desliz.

- Tú ya sabes que a veces digo cosas sin pensar. Estaba cegada por el rencor y la envidia. Pero ya todo eso pasó. He encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, junto al hombre que amo y tengo las mejores amigas que pueden existir… ¿Por qué no ser feliz, entonces? – abracé a mi amiga. Había olvidado lo bien que me sentía a su lado y la tranquilidad que desprendía.

Estuvimos así hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y nos mostró a cuatro cotillas que nos estaban espiando.

- ¿No os da vergüenza? – preguntó Alexa. Con eso del embarazo, sonaba como si una madre estuviera regañando a sus hijos menores.

- La verdad, pequeña –dijo Milo, desplazándome de la cama y abrazando a Alexa – es que al no escuchar gritos y golpes empezamos a preocuparnos.

- Milo recuerda que la armadura de Celestia puede transportarse hasta donde yo estoy – Hyoga me abrazó por la cintura, frenando mi avance y ahuyentando de mi cabeza todas las torturas que podía ejerces sobre aquel, que un día fue mi maestro.

De repente, el llanto del bebé comenzó a sonar, distrayéndonos a todos. Alexa le cargó y le calmó.

- Alex te presento a Milo – me dijo tendiéndome al niño – Milo esta es tu tía – sosteniéndole en mis brazos pude sentir su respiración. Los verdes ojos curiosos de esa cosita tan pequeña, miraban todo a su alrededor, analizando. Y de su cabecita nacían hebras de cabellos castaños.

Hyoga me miró y ambos sonreímos ampliamente.

Y entonces comprendí… ¿Amor o amistad?

Para qué elegir pudiendo tener las dos cosas.

-.-

…Y ahora todo terminó. Gracias por vuestros reviews y por estar estos meses regalándome vuestro apoyo.

Mery'Brisingr


End file.
